


Bezimienni

by lucyinthesky



Category: Nirvana in Fire 2 (TV), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: Po wyjeździe Xiao Pingjinga z Jinling, Xun Feizhan ma wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia w swoim życiu. Nagły atak choroby wywołanej przez źle zagojoną ranę odniesioną w walce z księciem Laiyang daje mu na to wiele czasu. Jednak powrót do zdrowia nie jest łatwy zwłaszcza, kiedy to rany duszy okazują się najbardziej bolesne.Na szczęście Feizhan odkrywa, że ma w swoim otoczeniu wielu ludzi, którym na nim zależy. Być może nawet więcej, niż się tego spodziewał - włączając Yue Yinchuana, który od pierwszego spotkania w namiocie armii Xiao Pingjinga wywołał jego zainteresowanie.





	Bezimienni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



 

_This is what the human story is, not the emperors and the generals and their wars, but the nameless actions of people who are never written down, the good they do for others passed on like a blessing, just doing for strangers what your mother did for you, or not doing what she always spoke against. And all that carries forward and makes us what we are._

Kim Stanley Robinson, “The Years of Rice and Salt”

 

_And then her heart changed, or at least she understood it; and the winter passed, and the sun shone upon her._

J.R.R. Tolkien, “The Return of the King”

_I’d thought perhaps I wasn’t the sort of person who could have lived close to anyone else, but that was wrong, now I was here. It would have been good, always to wake up like this._

Natasha Pulley, “The Bedlam Stacks”

  

 

***

 

Posiadłość rodziny Xun znajdowała się w jednej z nowszych części miasta, co oznaczało, że odległość dzieląca ją od pałacu cesarskiego była większa, niż to wskazane dla najbliższych doradców cesarza, ale jednocześnie zapewniała swoim mieszkańcom względny spokój od harmidru centrum. Ciocia Xun czasem na to narzekała, zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach, kiedy to wuj był zmuszony spędzać na dworze długie godziny tak, że czasem wracał do domu dopiero późnym wieczorem. Xun Baishui jednak zawsze odpowiadał na jej zmartwione narzekania z lekkim uśmiechem na wąskich wargach i ciepłym rozbawieniem w swoich szarych przenikliwych oczach, że tak naprawdę to błogosławieństwo od losu i za nic w świecie nie wolno im kiedykolwiek pozwolić na przeprowadzkę bliżej pałacu.

Feizhan zaczyna to rozumieć dopiero po swoim powrocie do stolicy, po wydarzeniach, które przewróciły do góry nogami cały jego świat. Mimo swoich pierwotnych planów zamieszkania w koszarach razem z żołnierzami lub wynajęcia pokoju w gospodzie, postanowił wrócić do domu rodzinnego z jednego ważnego powodu: aby wspierać swoją pogrążoną w żałobie adopcyjną matkę, ciocię Xun. Która ze swojej strony za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłaby nikomu wydrzeć ze swoich ramion ani pielęgnować w rekonwalescencji jedynego żywego członka rodziny.

Rany Feizhana, które z początku zdawały goić się w zawrotnym tempie, po dwóch miesiącach dalej dają o sobie znać. Ostatni raz opuścił dom, by odprowadzić żegnającego się z Jinling Pingjinga, co skończyło się nadwyrężeniem rany na brzuchu i trzema dniami wysokiej gorączki. Jak przez mgłę wspomina powrót w towarzystwie porucznika Yue, który widząc grymas na jego twarzy, postanowił mu towarzyszyć do samych wrót.

\- Dziecko drogie, powinieneś mu podziękować – mówi ciocia, podsuwając bliżej niego talerz ze świeżymi dim sumami. – Gdyby ten młody człowiek nie pojechał prosto do cesarza i nie poprosił o przysłanie medyka, nie wiem, co by się stało. Co to za pomysł wsiadać na koń z ledwo zagojoną raną w brzuchu!

Feizhan nie próbuje kłócić się z ciocią, wie, że za jej słowami kryje się szczera troska. To ona straciła w ostatnich miesiącach ukochanego męża, szwagierkę i adoptowaną córkę. Zostali sobie oboje ostatnią bliską rodziną, nie licząc młodego cesarza, który z racji na swoją rolę ich krewnym mógł być tylko w drugiej kolejności.

\- Tak zrobię, ciociu Xun – odpowiada więc, ściskając jej pooraną zmarszczkami, ale dalej miękką i ciepłą dłoń. Uśmiechają się do siebie w ten uniwersalny dla osób dotkniętych żałobą sposób, kontynuując posiłek w ciszy przerywanej już tylko uwagami o pogodzie.

 

*

 

Dochodzenie do zdrowia jest męczącym zajęciem dla kogoś, kto jak Feizhan jest przyzwyczajony do aktywnego trybu życia. Ostatnie lata spędził na wędrówce, poznawaniu nowych stylów walki, odkrywaniu tajemniczych miejsc i piękna natury. Wcześniej, jako dowódca gwardii, każdego dnia ćwiczył razem ze swoimi ludźmi, nierzadko mając do czynienia z trudnymi sytuacjami, które kończyły się drobnymi kontuzjami, które uodporniły go w dużej mierze na ból i dyskomfort. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki cholerny zdrajca książę Laiyang nie postanowił go wypatroszyć.

Mimo że rana powinna była zagoić się już dawno, wciąż czuje, że w środku niego coś jest nie tak. Najpierw to zapalenie po niefortunnej wyprawie konno – które było dużo poważniejsze niż Feizhan by się do tego komukolwiek przyznał -, teraz jednak… Nie wie, jak to określić. Próby powrotu do najprostszych ćwiczeń, oczywiście ukradkiem, żeby ciocia nie widziała, go przedwcześnie męczą. Zbyt późne posiłki kończą się pieczeniem w okolicy serca. Dieta zalecona przez medyka sprawia, że ciągle chodzi głodny, a krzepa znika z dnia na dzień.

To wszystko doprowadza do marazmu, do godzin spędzonych na wpatrywaniu się w ścianę albo w  chmury przemierzających szare niebo za oknem. Zaczyna sądzić, że wolałby od razu zginąć od tej rany, niż teraz powoli gnić od środka zamknięty w czterech ścianach.

Próbuje czytać, ale nigdy nie był specjalnym entuzjastą słowa pisanego. Kiedy sięga po zwoje, po kilku zdaniach zamiast skupiać się na tekście, przed jego oczami stają wspomnienia nauk u shifu Menga Zhi.

Pamięta, jak z siostrą Xue oboje potrafili zasnąć podczas godzin zgłębiania teorii. Póki polegały one na tym, że ich mistrz opowiadał o strategiach, rozegranych bitwach i innych ważnych manewrach, obojgu świeciły się oczy. Ale kiedy przychodził do czytania…

\- Feizhan-ge! Bracie Feizhan! – Meng Qianxue była od niego ledwie kilka lat młodsza, ale kiedy zaczynała go szturchać lub wbijać mu palec między żebra, zdawała się równie nieznośna jak siedmioletnia kuzynka Xun Anru. – Nie zasypiaj beze mnie! To moja kolej, trzy dni temu to ty też spałeś na czytaniu Song[1].

\- Hej! Co tam się dzieje! Xiao-Xue, masz coś do powiedzenia? – Za ich plecami rozległ się nagle głos Menga Zhi, który po chwili stanął przed nimi. Mimo swojego sędziwego wieku shifu Meng był mężczyzną rosłej postury, o prostych plecach i umięśnionych ramionach. Jego włosy były całkiem białe, ale w fantazyjnym warkoczu gęstej brody błyszczały kruczoczarne włosy. Twarz, choć poorana zmarszczkami, ze szramą przeszywającą jeden z policzków, była zawsze otwarta, a ciemne oczy błyszczały jak u młodego człowieka.

\- Mistrzu Wujku! – Siostra Xue szybko opanowała zaskoczenie, przybierając zafrasowany wyraz twarzy. Feizhan miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, dla każdego, kto choć trochę znał kogokolwiek z rodu Mengów, jasne było, że zaczyna kręcić. – Chyba nie rozumiem sensu jednego fragmentu, chciałam poprosić o pomoc brata Feizhana, ale na szczęście ty nas usłyszałeś!

Inną cechą Mengów było to, że kompletnie sami nie potrafili przejrzeć swoich trików, które były przecież tak oczywiste dla każdej innej osoby. Tak więc shifu, którego dumę wyraźnie połechtało szybkie kłamstwo Xue-jie, pokiwał mądrze głową. Zaczęła czytać wybrany na chybił trafił tekst, ale po kilku zdaniach dumny wyraz twarzy ich mistrza przybrał zagadkowy wyraz. Zmarszczył brwi tak, że całe oblicze zaczęło przypominać brązową rodzynkę, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć bardzo powoli:

\- Tak, tak… No tak w tym fragmencie tłumaczy się nam, tak… Bardzo ważne funkcje. Bardzo. Ekstrawagancka pobożność synowska… Jest to oczywiste, dla każdego, kto doczyta ten tekst do końca! Ale bardzo dobrze, że zwróciliście na to uwagę. Myślę, że jednak lepiej zostawić sobie tę myśl na później, spędzić nad nią chwilę i z tym nowym spojrzeniem wrócić do reszty tekstu następnym razem…

Xue-jie kiwa głową z przekonaniem, znając ją, nawet nie słucha odpowiedzi. Feizhan za to próbuje się nie roześmiać, ta sztuczka działa za każdym razem, bo ich mistrz dokładnie tak jak oni sami, nie jest koneserem słowa pisanego.

\- A tymczasem udajmy się na dziedziniec przećwiczyć ten manewr, o którym wspominałem Feizhanowi w zeszłym tygodniu.

Dzisiaj obolały Feizhan wzdycha tylko, gdyż nie pozostało mu wiele ponad to czytanie. Shifu Meng nie żyje już od prawie dziesięciu lat, siostra Xue za to w Langya leczy własne rany, wychowując swojego maleńkiego syna. Na wspomnienie malucha, który wygląda całkiem jak swój ojciec, w sercu Feizhana pojawia się iskra nadziei, że mimo tych wszystkich krzywd, zdarzają się i mają szansę na przetrwanie też dobre rzeczy. Póki rodzą się szczęśliwe dzieci kochających się rodziców, póty przyszłość nie jest tak całkiem stracona.

I z tą myślą Feizhan sięga po czarkę z lekami i bierze się w garść.

 

*

 

Przez cały okres trwania ponownej rekonwalescencji Feizhana cesarz przysyłał swoich najlepszych lekarzy, żeby go doglądali, ale także sam pisał do niego wiadomości, w których przepraszał, że nie może się zjawić i z otwartym zaproszeniem na audiencję, jak tylko jego kuzyn będzie miał się lepiej.

Yuanshi był dobrym dzieckiem, mimo knowań swojej matki. Feizhan miał z nim do czynienia tylko kilka razy od tragicznych wydarzeń i rebelii księcia Laiyang, ale widział, że na szczęście nie zabiło to w młodym cesarzu jego ciepła. Dawało mu to nadzieję na przyszłość i potrzebę spotkania, ale jednocześnie wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się obawy przed wizytą na dworze. Co jeśli Yuanshi poprosi go o powrót na stanowisko dowódcy gwardii? Co jeśli mianuje go ministrem albo zechce zrobić z niego swojego doradcę?

Feizhan wiedział, jaka przepaść dzieli bycie osobą, która czasem daje rady cesarzowi, a byciem oficjałem na jego dworze. Pod tym względem rozumiał Pingjinga i jego decyzję w pełni – on sam, którego nie spotkała aż tak ogromna tragedia, nie czuł się na siłach na wzięcie na swoje barki choćby części dawnego ciężaru. Wiedział już jednak, że w odwrotności do Pingjinga, nie znajdzie szczęścia na zewnątrz, w szerokim świecie. Przez te kilka lat wędrówki czuł się dobrze, ale przez cały ten czas wiedział, że to tylko wakacje, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał wrócić do domu, do znajomych twarzy i ścian. Jego serce – tak w smutku i radości - było zawsze przy cesarstwie na tyle, że w snach i myślach wracał do niego nawet setki kilometrów od domu.

Co robić, kiedy wiesz, że jest dla ciebie tylko jedna rola, ale jednocześnie nie jesteś w stanie jej podjąć.

Nadchodzi w końcu ten dzień, kiedy Feizhan wstaje z łóżka bez bólu, a herbata smakuje mu prawie jak dawniej. Ciocia Xun opowiada mu o czymś całkiem banalnym, zaręczynach jakiegoś żołnierza z byłą służką z ich domostwa, i o tym, jak podobno sprezentował jej całe naręcze słodyczy, na które sam okazał się uczulony i cała ceremonia skończyła się torsjami na buty jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Oboje śmieją się razem, szczerze, lekko, uziemia ich to w tej chwili chłodnego, ale słonecznego poranka lepiej niż cokolwiek innego do tej pory. Chwilę później jedna ze służących przynosi list od cesarza i Feizhan wie, że to jest ten moment.

 

*

 

W swoim najlepszym hanfu – obecnie nieco wiszącym na jego wychudłym ciele – wchodzi powoli po schodach wiodących do niebiańskiego pałacu. Wedle prośby Feizhana, cesarz ma udzielić mu prywatnej audiencji, bez oceniającego wzroku ministrów, bez wiążących decyzji. Jednak trema, jakiej nie czuł od dawna, zdaje się go nie opuszczać. Przemierzał te schodki setki, jeśli nie nawet tysiące razy, ale tego dnia droga dłuży się. Nie śpieszy się, wie, że w ten sposób z godnością wkroczy do sali tronowej, bez zadyszki, bez kropli potu na skroniach, które – nawet jeśli widziane tylko przez eunuchów i służbę – mogą zostać przekazane dalej. A nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek z jego byłych podwładnych lub towarzyszy broni patrzył na niego z pożałowaniem.

Ta trema przywodzi mu na myśl wspomnienie z jednej z pierwszych wizyt na dworze, za czasów cesarza Wujinga. Nie jest pewien, co było powodem – z zasady małe dzieci nie towarzyszyły rodzicom podczas oficjalnych wizyt ani świąt, tak więc nawet jeśli wuj Xun pełnił już funkcję sekretarza, to ani Feizhan ani Anru nie byli obejmowani zaproszeniami – ale tamtego dnia wyraźnie pamięta, że to była jakaś huczna okazja. Narodziny Yuanshiego? Albo nawet ślub syna cesarza z jego ciotką? Może zaręczyny?

Pamięta sztywną, drapiącą od złotych nici szatę i dłużące się minuty klęczenia na zimnej podłodze. Pamięta duszący zapach kadzidła i feerię barw zdobiących kolumny. Pamięta starego cesarza Wujinga, tak innego od swojego syna, siedzącego sztywno na tronie, wpatrującego się milcząco w festywne występy i przemówienia. Za każdym razem, kiedy Feizhan odważył się podnieść wzrok, miał wrażenie, że ciemne głęboko osadzone oczy cesarza kierują się w jego stronę i przeszywają go na wylot. Nie był pewien, czy już wtedy był uczniem shifu Menga, ale teraz z perspektywy lat przypominał sobie różne rzeczy, które ten im mówił o cesarzu Wujingu.

Rzeczy, które nie zgadzały się z opinią panującą na dworze o tym, że stary cesarz nie miał serca. Czy był surowy? Był. Czy skazał własnego syna na śmierć? Tak, ale był to zasłużony wyrok, nie okrutny – pozwolił oszczędzić jego rodzinę i nawet sam dopilnował, żeby nie spotkała ich bieda.

Ale Feizhan pamięta też jak na którymś z dużych rodzinnych spotkań – może nawet na tym samym, które wspominał wcześniej, trudno powiedzieć – synowie Generała Changlin prezentowali swoje umiejętności. Pingzhang, jak zawsze poważny, w skupieniu napinał łuk, trafiając w sam środek tarczy. Za to Pingjing, tu wspomnienie nabiera wyrazistości, Pingjing strzelający od niechcenia, już wtedy niewiele słabiej niż jego starszy brat, zamiast odłożyć łuk na podaną przez eunucha poduszkę, zostawił go tam, gdzie stał, po czym obrócił się na pięcie… nie wiadomo, czy chciał pobiec pochwalić się swojemu ojcu, czy bratu, czy może obu, ale na swojej drodze zamiast nich napotkał samego cesarza.

To było chyba jedyne wspomnienie cesarza Wujinga, jakie miał Feizhan, w którym nie siedział na swoim tronie. W którymś momencie musiał wstać i podejść do Pingjinga, który kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Feizhan pamięta przygarbione plecy w granatowej jak bezgwiezdna noc szacie ze złotym smokiem i to jak powoli cesarz nachylił się nad swoim wnukiem.

\- Dziadku, widziałeś jak świetnie mi poszło? – Oczywiście kiedy wszyscy wokół zamarli, mały Pingjing nie czuł się speszony ani odrobinę i skierował swoją ekscytację ku staremu cesarzowi. – Prawie tak dobrze jak starszemu bratu!

Stary cesarz w odpowiedzi sięga za wnuka i podnosi z ziemi jego łuk.

\- Bez wątpienia będziesz znakomitym łucznikiem – mówi cesarz Wujing i wyciąga w stronę Pingjinga jego porzuconą broń, - lecz jeszcze wiele musisz się nauczyć od swojego brata w kwestii szanowania swoich narzędzi, Xiao-Pingjing. Obiecasz swojemu dziadkowi się do tego przyłożyć?

Feizhan pamięta, jak Pingjing szybko kiwa głową w odpowiedzi i zabiera łuk z powrotem, po czym staje się rzecz niesłychana. Cesarz sam podaje mu rękę i prowadzi do aksamitnej poduszki trzymanej przez trzęsącego się na nogach eunucha. Pingjing składa na niej z namaszczeniem mały łuk, po czym cesarz klepie go z zaskakującą czułością po twarzy, a jego surową twarz na chwilę odmienia delikatny uśmiech.

Skoro nawet surowy, doświadczony przez los, obeznany z wojną, panujący przez pół wieku cesarz zachował w sobie resztki czułości pozwalające mu uśmiechać się w taki sposób, to czego ma się lękać Feizhan? To wspomnienie daje mu nowe pokłady siły i nadziei, dzięki którym wkracza na audiencję z podniesionym czołem.

Wita go widok kuzyna Yuanshiego, który wygląda doroślej niż to zapamiętał. Nie wybiega mu na spotkanie, ale jego twarz wyraźnie się rozpromienia i w tej chwili przypomina zaskakująco swoją matkę w czasach młodości, kiedy spotkanie bratanka Xun sprawiało jej więcej radości niż przez ostatnie lata wypełnione goryczą i paranoją.

Feizhan składa mu ukłon, na co młody cesarz odpowiada natychmiast:

\- Feizhan-dage! Proszę, wstań, starszy bracie. Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie siedzenie na wszelki wypadek, chociaż medyk potwierdza, że twój stan jest już stabilny.

\- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość – odpowiada Feizhan. Z jednej strony wie, że opór nie ma sensu w tej sytuacji, z drugiej… nie zaszkodzi mu usiąść po tej wyprawie po schodach.

Cesarz wygląda na zadowolonego z posłuszeństwa Feizhana, który wygodnie sadowi się na przygotowanym krześle. Przez chwilę milczą obaj, przypatrując się sobie jakby nie widzieli się latami. Kiedy zdążyli się tak bardzo zmienić? I nagle dociera do niego: nadeszła chwila, żeby z potłuczonych kawałków dawnych relacji spróbować odtworzyć naczynie.

\- Bracie Feizhanie… Jesteśmy sami, nie otacza nas dwór. Czy mógłbyś… czy moglibyśmy… - Myśli cesarza zdają się podążać tym samym tokiem. Gubi się, szukając właściwych słów, ale jednocześnie pewnie zmierza w obranym przez siebie kierunku, jest w nim pewność, której miał jeszcze jako następca tronu. – Powiem prosto. Nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko jak brat Pingjing, czy to z powodu twojej oficjalnej roli na dworze, czy dzielących nas lat. Ale teraz… Wszystko jest inaczej.

Na chwilę odwraca wzrok i zaciska wargi, co ponownie przywodzi na myśl Feizhana jego ciotkę cesarzową. Nigdy za jej życia nie dostrzegł tego podobieństwa, zawsze zdawało mu się, że Yuanshi jest wykapanym synem poprzedniego cesarza, ale teraz nagle twarz tego chłopca wydawała się echem manieryzmów jego rodzicielki.

\- Obaj zostaliśmy ostatnimi z rodu Xunów. Mam szczęście mieć przyrodnich młodszych braci, ale ty… Jesteś ostatnim krewnym z rodu mojej matki. – Kiedy cesarz z powrotem zwraca swoją twarz ku Feizhanowi wygląda bardziej znajomo. Na jego powoli tracącej dziecięcą krągłość twarzy błąka się uśmiech. – Na pewno zastanawiałeś się, czemu tak bardzo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać…

Feizhan kiwa głową lekko, mówi:

\- Sądziłem, że… chodziło o moje stanowisko. Wasza wysokość, jeśli chodzi o gwardię…

Ale cesarz kręci głową.

\- To… może zaczekać. Najpierw chciałem... Jesteśmy rodziną. Czy mógłby starszy brat nazywać mnie bratem? Wiem, że nie łączy nas wiele… i nie oczekuję od brata Feizhana przejęcia roli wujka Xuna… Ale przez wzgląd na…

Feizhan nie wie, co powiedzieć. Szuka gorączkowo słów, które wyrażą jego prawdziwe myśli, ale jak to mu się często zdarza w takich chwilach, to co wychodzi z jego ust jest nieudolnie oficjalne i puste, każde słowo jak papier ścierny na jego języku.

\- Zaszczytem będzie móc nazywać cesarza bratem. Także osobiście znaczyć to będzie dla mnie wiele. Zostaliśmy sami i muszę przyznać, że czuję się jakby niewyobrażalnie ciężki kamień spadł z mojego serca. Wasza… cesarski bracie, dzięki ci za uhonorowanie naszych krewnych. – Wzruszenie dusi w nim słowa, a oczy Yuanshiego zaczynają się szklić.

\- Bracie Feizhanie, nie musisz mówić nic więcej… Tylko ty wiesz, jak trudne dla nas były ostanie miesiące. Wieść o twojej chorobie wystraszyła mnie bardziej niż się spodziewałem… co chyba brzmi dość okrutnie, ale tak było. Na myśl, że także i ciebie mogliśmy stracić, przejął mnie żal i lęk i przysiągłem sobie, że dopilnuję, żebyś wrócił do zdrowia, żebyśmy mogli pogodzić się i odnowić zaniedbane więzi!

Z każdym słowem młody cesarz coraz bardziej przypomina dawnego siebie: jego słowa wygłoszone w entuzjastycznym pośpiechu zlewają się i zaczyna gestykulować. Feizhan nigdy nie był osobą, z którą Yuanshi rozmawiał w ten sposób – nie, to głównie Pingjing, a do pewnego momentu i Pingzhang, byli ludźmi wyzwalającymi w nim tę osobę, którą się urodził.

\- Wiem, że brat Feizhan nie ma jeszcze sił, aby wracać na dwór… Doktorzy mówią, że powinien brat unikać wysiłków psychicznych, a fizycznie też powoli odbudowywać formę… Widzę teraz, jak bardzo mają rację, ale bracie… gdybyś mógł czasem przyjść i ze mną porozmawiać… Nawet nie jako doradca, tylko po tak po prostu… To byłoby mi droższe niż złoto.

Feizhan, który nawet w swoich najlepszych latach powolnego wspinania się na liście najznakomitszych wojowników oraz pracy jako dowódca gwardii cesarskiej, zdawał się wiecznie komuś zawadzać, czuje się nieco zakłopotany tak ciepłymi słowami. Ale jednocześnie czuje, że coś w nim od dawna na to czekało, że ta pustka, którą łączył ze zbyt długą bezczynnością choroby, powoli wypełnia się światłem. Coś, co sądził, że umarło na dobre, zareagowało na te pierwsze promienie, a uśmiech na jego ustach był w pełni szczery.

\- Oczywiście.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez jakiś czas, głównie o zdrowiu Feizhana, o zalecanej diecie (okazuje się, że to Yuanshi uparcie wysyła do nich te skrzynie leków i składników na smętne kleiki stanowiące jego obiady od miesięcy) i ćwiczeniach na wzmocnienie chi. Okazuje się, że przez lata bycia chorowitym dzieckiem młody cesarz zdobył zaskakująco wiele wiedzy medycznej. Ta troska ponownie sprawia, że Feizhanowi robi się po prostu miło. W końcu jednak przerywa im jeden z eunuchów. Nadchodzi posiedzenie rady ministrów, powoli wszyscy zbierają się u wrót pałacu.

Feizhan obawia się, że zostanie jednak poproszony o wzięcie udziału w naradach, skoro już jest na miejscu, ale cesarz tylko patrzy mu w twarz ze zrozumieniem i kiwa głową na pożegnanie.

Wychodząc stara się nie rzucać w oczy żywo dyskutującym przed drzwiami ministrom, wie, że nie ma co liczyć na zostanie niezauważonym, ale zdaje się, że tym razem skończy się na uprzejmych skinięciach. Wszyscy śpieszą się na spotkanie. Feizhan jest zdecydowany nie próbować zgadywać, co może wywoływać w nich taką niecierpliwość.

\- Dowódca Xun Feizhan? – słyszy nagle obok siebie, ale wyjątkowo nie jest to głos żadnego z oficjeli.

Ktoś do niego podbiega i z jakiegoś powodu kompletnie go nie dziwi, że to Yue Yinchuan. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie jak para przyjaciół, którzy nie widzieli się przez długie lata, a nie dwóch nieznajomych mężczyzn połączonych przez jeden kryzys.

Przez chwilę Feizhanowi wydaje się, jakby Yue miał go złapać za ramiona z radości, ale zamiast tego porucznik składa mu szybki ukłon i krzyżuje ręce za plecami.

\- Dobrze pana widzieć, poruczniku Yue Yinchuan – odpowiada szczerze. – Jeszcze lepiej wiedzieć, że dalej towarzyszy pan cesarzowi.

\- Och, tak, cesarz upiera się, że mam brać udział nawet w obradach na tematy, na których kompletnie się nie znam, taki los – odpowiada szybko z rozbrajającą szczerością porucznik. – Nic się nie stanie jak dzisiaj zjawię się chwilę spóźniony, nic mi do planowania uroczystości. Zobaczyć dowódcę Xun na nogach jest dużo ciekawsze.

\- Właśnie, poruczniku Yue… Chciałem podziękować za pomoc. To dzięki szybkiej reakcji porucznika udało mi się tak prędko powrócić do zdrowia. Wybrałbym się z podziękowaniami już wcześniej, ale dziś jest dopiero pierwszy dzień, w którym udało mi się opuścić posiadłość na własnych nogach. – Feizhan nachyla się do złożenia oficjalnego, głębokiego ukłonu, ale Yue natychmiast go zatrzymuje.

\- Ależ nie ma za co przepraszać, jak mógłbym zostawić zemdlonego dowódcę na progu domu. Zwłaszcza, że wiedziałem, jak rozległe obrażenia pan odniósł w walce! Oczywiście zrozumiałym jest, że nie miał pan czasu na żadne wypady w miasto – tu się zafrasował. – To znaczy. Tak. Widzę przecież, że nie wrócił pan jeszcze do pełni formy. Kim miałbym być, żeby wymagać spotkań przed samym cesarzem.

Kręci głową, dalej trzymając jedną z dłoni na ramieniu Feizhana.

\- Wyglądam aż tak źle? – Feizhan pozwala sobie na żart, który z jakiegoś powodu frasuje porucznika jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oczywiście jest dowódca bardzo elegancki… – Tu taksuje spojrzeniem strój Feizhana, który by tego nie zauważył, gdyby nie wpatrywał się w swojego rozmówcę. – Jak zawsze. Wywiadywałem się jednak po wielokroć o jego stan zdrowia i widzę, że medyk nie przesadzał.

Feizhan wzrusza ramionami. Nie ma co ukrywać prawdy, nie przed kimś, kto widział jak mdleje i, wedle słów jego ciotki, sam pomógł go wnieść do łóżka.

\- Było ciężko, obrażenia wewnętrzne okazały się bardziej rozległe niż to początkowo nam się wydawało. Powoli wracam do formy, lata intensywnych treningów zapewniły mi silną kondycję i więcej energii chi, niż u zwykłego żołnierza. Na nowy rok ciocia Xun obiecała podtuczyć mnie pierożkami, a na wiosnę będę mógł powrócić do dawnej musztry.

Na te słowa twarz porucznika rozpromienia się. Wreszcie wypuszcza ramię Feizhana, żeby złożyć przed sobą dłonie. Otwiera usta i…

\- Poruczniku Yue Yinchuan! – Przerywa mu eunuch. Jego spojrzenie zdradza, że to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy łamanie ceremoniału przez obecnie ulubionego doradcę cesarza gra mu na nerwach. – Wasza wysokość cesarz i ministrowie czekają już tylko na pana!

\- Ponaglają mnie, jak sam dowódca widzi. Musimy odłożyć tę rozmowę na później. Jeśli będzie się dowódca czuł na siłach i miał trochę czasu, to zapraszam do siebie. Z tymi podziękowaniami. Czy bez.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada Feizhan, patrząc jak obaj mężczyźni znikają za wrotami. Odwraca się ku wyjściu, a na jego twarz padają płatki drobnego śniegu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zza chmur, z których wciąż sypie śniegu, wynurza się słońce. Bierze głęboki wdech i decyduje, że to był dobry dzień.

Ale też dobrze, że u stóp schodów czeka na niego powóz. Czuje, że pada z nóg po tych wszystkich emocjach.

 

*

 

Pamięta o zaproszeniach cesarza i porucznika, a także o tym, że powrót do życia dworskiego będzie oznaczał wiele innych kurtuazyjnych wizyt. Nie pali się do tego, dlatego więcej ruchu zażywa ćwicząc w ogrodzie oraz pomagając cioci oraz służbie w sprzątaniu domostwa na nadchodzące obchody nowego roku.

Z uwagi na wciąż trwającą żałobę po poprzednim cesarzu i cesarzowej matce, panuje zakaz zbyt ostentacyjnego ozdabiania posiadłości. Nie to, że akurat w domu Xunów ktokolwiek byłby na siłach na wiązanie wstążek i wieszanie lampionów. Ich własny smutek sprawia, że nawet śliwy zdają się niestosowne w tym, jak pięknie kwitną tej zimy. Feizhan co chwila łapie się na tym, że myśli, żeby zebrać kilka gałązek do pokoju Anru. Udaje, że nie widzi, jak ciocia ociera łzy za każdym razem, jak jej wzrok pada na wazon, który sama ustawiła na ulubionym sekretarzyku wuja.

Wydawało się, że mają się już lepiej, ale świąteczny nastrój uwydatnił pustki, które zapanowały w domu. Dwie pozostałe kuzynki podopieczne powychodziły za mąż i ich wizyty były już tylko kurtuazją, żadna z nich nie była tak jak Feizhan i Anru pełnymi sierotami, wychowanymi przez wuja i ciotkę, bez własnych rodziców pod miastem. Było zrozumiałe, że choćby bardzo się starały, nie zapełnią pustki pozostawionej przez tamtych.

Dlatego kiedy podczas kolejnego spotkania z Yuanshim, porusza on temat wspólnych świąt, Feizhan po raz kolejny czuje się zaskoczony przenikliwością tego młodego chłopaka.

\- Bracie, rozmawiałem już z wewnętrznym pałacem – kontynuuje swoją myśl, jakby nie widział zakłopotania Feizhana. – Ciotki uważają to za bardzo dobry pomysł. Tegoroczna kolacja będzie wyciszona, chcemy spędzić ją w rodzinnej atmosferze z braćmi Yuanjią i Yuanyou oraz siostrami Yuanni i Yuanxią. Zamiast tańców i występów wspólny posiłek w towarzystwie harfy Huanjiu-fei. Obecność cioci Xun i twoja nie zaburzy porządku, minister ceremonii nie widzi przeciwskazań.

\- Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i cioci Xun za ten zaszczyt. Przyznam, że obawiałem się o samopoczucie cioci w te święta… Jest to silna, wspaniała kobieta, ale wiem, że bardzo przeżywa żałobę. Spędzenie pierwszego dnia nowego roku z kuzynem i jego rodziną pomogą odciągnąć smutne myśli choćby na chwilę nam wszystkim – złożyłby ukłon, gdyby nie to, że za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje to robić, Yuanshi robi wielki ambaras. Blade uśmiechy i niezgrabne słowa zdają się sprawiać mu dużo większą przyjemność. Feizhan powoli przyzwyczaja się do tych nowych zwyczajów.

\- No to ustalone! Spodziewaj się bracie dużo dobrego jedzenia! – Popatrzył znacząco na jego wciąż wychudzoną twarz i podniósł czarkę świeżo polanej przez eunucha herbaty. – Cały rok czekam na orzechowe ciasteczka według przepisu cesarzowej prababki.

\- Pamiętam je jeszcze z czasów cesarza Wujinga – kiwa głową. – Zaczynam obawiać się, że po nowym roku i tych wszystkich frykasach na wiosnę zamiast wrócić do treningów, utyję na tyle, że będę ledwo chodził.

\- O, nie, nie, niech brat nawet tak nie żartuje. Obiecałeś mi pokaz tego nowego tajemnego stylu walki, który widziałeś w Jinaghu podczas swoich wędrówek. Nie myśl, że zapomnę o tym nawet w zamroczeniu pysznym jedzeniem.

\- Nie śmiałbym nawet tego sugerować. Sam wyczekuję aż cesarski medyk pozwoli mi na bardziej zaawansowane ćwiczenia.

Yuanshi kiwa głową ze współczuciem, ale jednocześnie jakby przestrzegał Feizhana, że jeśli tylko spróbuje przez swoją niecierpliwość znowu zapaść na zdrowiu, to sam wyda edykt nakazujący mu leżenie w łóżku. Kolejne chwile spędzają w ciszy, napawając się smakiem aromatycznej herbaty. Yuanshi w końcu odkłada swoją czarkę i wyciąga spośród góry dokumentów skrawek papieru.

\- Właśnie, bracie, mam do ciebie prośbę. Dostałem od doktora Muna listę ziół, których potrzebuje. Całkiem to przeoczyłem przy wysyłaniu ostatnich posłańców. Czy może mógłbyś zajechać po drodze do Dworu Ji Feng i przekazać tę listę komuś z zaopatrzenia?

Feizhan podnosi się ze swojego krzesła i odbiera zapieczętowany i odpowiednio zaadresowany list. Przy okazji z bliska widzi kilka stosików podobnych spisów oraz, po drugiej stronie ławy, dosychające powoli kolejne listy. Wygląda na to, jakby młody cesarz w tym roku postanowił osobiście dopilnować organizacji obchodów nowego roku. Widzi też, że chłopak wygląda na bardziej zmęczonego niż zazwyczaj, ale jego sposób zachowania raczej wskazuje na to, że daje mu to jakąś satysfakcję.

Feizhan ma nadzieję, że mimo braku sekretarza, cesarz ma wokół siebie bardziej przydatnych doradców i oddanych ministrów.

\- Zajmę się tym. Dziękuję, cesarski bracie.

 

*

 

Było mroźno, ale sucho – wyjątkowo znośna pogoda jak na tę porę roku. Świeży śnieg iskrzył się od słońca tak, że raził w oczy, dlatego Feizhan skupiał się na obserwowaniu mijanych ludzi. Korzystając z dobrych warunków i lepszego samopoczucia, postanowił przespacerować się do Dworu Ji Feng. Nic nie hartowało zdrowia jak długie przechadzki.

Mimo grubej obszytej futrem peleryny jednak dosięga go mróz. Z ulgą wkracza w progi szpitala, gdzie w twarz bucha mu para a nozdrza wypełnia mu znajomy zapach ziół. Tęskni do dni, kiedy nie kojarzył go z bólem.

Szuka wzrokiem doktora Du. Zawsze łatwiej załatwiać sprawy z kimś znajomym, a przy okazji mógłby zapytać o jakieś wieści z Langya. Wie, że powinien napisać do Meng Qianxue, może to by go wreszcie odpowiednio zmotywowało. Ostatni list od niej wciąż leży na jego biurku.

Nagle rzuca mu się w oczy inna znana twarz. To Yue Yinchuan i jego nieodłączny kompan siedzą przy jednym ze stolików nad pustymi czarkami herbaty. Wygląda na to, że doktor, na którego czekają, zostawił ich na dłużej, niż przewidzieli.

\- Dowódco Xun! – Na jego widok przerywają swoje przekomarzania i obaj wstają. Wyjątkowo niefortunnie w przypadku Yue, który zawadza kolanem o brzeg stolika, w wyniku czego jedna z czarek stacza się szybko w kierunku ziemi.

Feizhan łapie ją w ostatniej chwili, centymetr nad posadzką. Pewne odruchy są silniejsze niż świeże kontuzje, ale tym razem wyjątkowo odczuwa tylko lekkie naciągnięcie skóry na bliźnie. Na wszelki wypadek podnosi się powoli. Kątem oka zauważa zmieszaną minę porucznika i jego wzburzonego towarzysza. Zna ten typ człowieka i jest pewien, że gdyby nie byli w publicznym miejscu, podporucznik zrugałby swojego przełożonego niczym rozwścieczona ciotka.

\- Tan Heng prosi o wybaczenie w imieniu swoim i swojego przyjaciela – rzuca ostatnie znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Yue i składa oficjalny ukłon przed Feizhanem. – Dowódca Xun nas zaskoczył!

\- I to jak! – dodaje drugi, dalej ze zmieszaną miną. – Czy zdrowie dowódcy przygnało go do Ji Feng? Przepraszam za swoją niezdarność.

Feizhan śmieje się raz i oddaje właścicielowi czarkę.

\- Nie ma za co, nic się nie stało. Na szczęście mam się już dobrze, jestem tu przy okazji. Proszę się nie przejmować, poruczniku Yue – odpowiada ze spokojem Feizhan.

\- Kapitanie Yue – słyszy w odpowiedzi. Tan Heng, który wciąż wygląda na nieudobruchanego w pełni, podnosi brwi. – No co? To jest twój oficjalny tytuł. Trochę się zmieniło przez ostatnie miesiące.

Feizhan kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Gratuluję awansu. Cieszy mnie, że kapitan Yue został doceniony. Jak mniemam, także podporucznik Tan może się poszczycić nową pozycją? – mówi w pełni szczerze, a z twarzy Tan Henga znikają resztki złości. Widać, że rozpiera go dumna w odwrotności do Yue, który wygląda na coraz bardziej zakłopotanego.

\- Porucznik Tan Heng, generał szóstej rangi nowej armii Changlin. – Puszy się jak paw.

\- Skoro już przy tytułach jesteśmy, to nie pełnię obecnie oficjalnej roli na dworze. Pan Xun wystarczy – dodaje Feizhan i natychmiast zmienia temat, nie ma ochoty na razie dyskutować z nikim na temat swojego obecnego statusu, obawia się, że myślenie o tym wciąż powoduje w nim niezdrowe zasępienie. – Wygląda na to, że panów rozmówca nie wraca już od dłuższego czasu. Cóż to może sprowadzać kapitana Yue i porucznika Tana do Ji Feng?

\- Tajne śledztwo – odpowiada z poważną miną Tan Heng.

\- Liczymy na pomoc zielarzy w identyfikacji trucizny znalezionej u szpiegów zdrajcy. – W tej samej chwili wyjaśnia Yue Yinchuan. Wyraźnie zirytowany dodaje: - Doktor HuGe zabrał przyniesioną przez nas próbkę już prawie godzinę temu.

\- Jesteście pewni, że można mu zaufać? – odpowiada cicho Feizhan, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła. W holu Dworu Ji Feng jak zawsze kręci się mnóstwo lekarzy i jeszcze więcej chorych, wszyscy wyglądają na zajętych swoimi dolegliwościami.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, doktor Hu dyskutuje z mistrzem Li, ostrzegał, że może to trochę zająć – macha ręką Tan Heng, który po raz kolejny wygląda, jakby miał dość bezpośredniości swojego przełożonego. – Po prostu nasz drogi kapitan jak zawsze się niecierpliwi i za dużo myśli. Zostawić go bezczynnego na pięć minut i już szuka dziury w całym.

Lata służby na cesarskim dworze u boku paranoicznego wuja nauczyły Feizhana obejmować wzrokiem pełny obraz, nie skupiając się na detalach. To był jedyny sposób, żeby nie zwariować. Może gdyby tak nie robił, zdołałby zapobiec niektórym tragediom, zabić zło w zarodku… A może oznaczałoby, że razem ze swoją rodziną pogrążyłby się w gorączce poszukiwania spisków i zamknął w klatce podejrzliwości.

Kiedy jednak patrzy na porucznika, nie, już kapitana Yue, wie, że jego dedukcje biorą się z rzeczy, których nie postrzegają inni, nie z własnych fantazji snutych bezsennymi nocami. Patrzy prosto w jego oczy i widzi w nich spokój i pewność, oraz zwyczajną irytację nienauczonego cierpliwości człowieka.

\- Ręczę, że mogą panowie ufać mistrzowi Li. Znam go od lat i zapewniam, że pomoże w śledztwie z pełnym poświęceniem i w pełni bezinteresownie – mówi, patrząc jak zmarszczki na czole kapitana znikają. W jego oczach pojawia się wdzięczność.

\- To samo mu powtarzam, ale mnie nie słucha. Skoro dowód... pan Xun to potwierdza, to może wreszcie się uspokoisz? – Tan Heng z wyższością krzyżuje ręce na piersi. – Przydałaby nam się częściej rozsądna rada pana Xuna. Kapitan wspominał, że miał nas pan odwiedzić, ale mija już kolejny miesiąc i nic z tego.

Feizhan ma milion powodów na końcu języka, ale wie, że każdy zabrzmi sucho i beznamiętnie, jakby ćwiczył je w domu przed lustrem aż do znudzenia. W pewien sposób dokładnie to robił przez te godziny spędzone w półśnie choroby, w apatii długiej rekonwalescencji, poprzez tonięcie we własnym żalu, wyrzutach sumienia, w obwinianiu się o wszystko, co złe, w dobijającej niemocy zrobienia _więcej_ , w duszącym ograniczeniu felerności własnego ciała.

Na szczęście wtedy właśnie zjawia się mistrz Li w towarzystwie nieznanego ucznia, który musi być wspomnianym doktorem Hu.

Wymieniają kilka zdań uprzejmości, po czym Feizhan przekazuje doktorom zapieczętowany list i zostawia ich z kapitanem i porucznikiem. Prowadzone śledztwo wzbudza jego zainteresowanie, ale nie na tyle, żeby prosto z łoża boleści miał rzucić się w wir wydarzeń zwłaszcza tych, w których zamieszani są byli ludzie człowieka, który prawie go zabił.

 

*

 

Feizhan zawsze był tylko Feizhanem. Jako dowódca gwardii Jin miał wprawdzie posłuch u swoich żołnierzy i siłę, której lękali się tak zwykli poddani, jak i złodziejaszkowie i inni złoczyńcy. Ludzie znali go jako dobrego wojownika, ale jednocześnie wiedzieli, że jest tym uczniem, który nigdy nie przerośnie swojego mistrza.

Meng Zhi stał się legendą jeszcze za swoje życia, a jako że zmarł stosunkowo niedawno, wciąż wielu ludzi pamiętało jego siłę i dokonania. Feizhan do tej pory nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że przyjął w swoich późnych latach na ucznia właśnie jego. Może potrzebował towarzystwa dla swojej ciotecznej wnuczki? Może ówczesnym minister Xun już wtedy miał więcej wpływów, niż powinien? Może chłopiec Feizhan, zawsze zbyt milczący i poważny, z jakiegoś powodu poruszył serce starego mistrza sztuk walki? Co dostrzegł w pooranej bliznami po epidemii twarzy?

Feizhan pamięta, jak go o to zapytał po jednej ze swoich porażek.

\- Shifu, jestem nieudacznikiem. Przynoszę ci wstyd. – Pamięta, jak powstrzymywał łzy, klęcząc na mokrej ziemi, jak po twarzy spływały mu strużki potu wymieszane z krwią z rozbitego nosa i szramy nad brwią. – Proszę, żeby mistrz mnie zwolnił z bycia swoim uczniem!

\- Naprawdę tego chcesz? Feizhan, to do ciebie niepodobne tak się zachowywać. Wstań przede mną jak mężczyzna! – Silne dłonie podnoszą go z ziemi i prowadzą do wnętrza domu. Feizhan czuje, że po jego twarzy zaczynają płynąć także łzy. Nie może odważyć się podnieść głowy, spojrzeć swojemu mistrzowi w twarz.

\- Dziecko drogie, kto ci to zrobił? – Stary mistrz kręci się po swoim samotnym domu, Feizhan słyszy przez swój szloch jego kroki, zamykane i otwierane szuflady. W końcu shifu siada naprzeciw niego z czystymi bandażami, miską wody i buteleczką zatykaną kryształowym korkiem.

\- Nie zasługuję na nauki mistrza – szepcze Feizhan, wtedy niewiele młodszy od obecnego cesarza, piętnastolatek z mlekiem pod nosem.

Wyrazista twarz mistrza nagle pojawia się tuż przed jego zapłakanymi oczami. Powyginane starością palce przypominające gałęzie dębu łapią go za podbródek i podnoszą. Zamaszystymi ruchami zaczyna obmywać twarz chłopaka, omijając złamany nos.

\- Zaczynam się denerwować. W coś ty się wplątał? O co chodzi? – Odkłada zakrwawiony ręcznik obok miski i sięga po drugi, mniejszy gazik, który przykłada do rozciętej brwi. – Chyba będę musiał ci nastawić nos.

W tej samej chwili lewą dłonią usztywnia kark Feizhana a drugą robi dokładnie to, co obiecał. Ogromny ból wyciska z oczu Feizhana jeszcze więcej łez, a krzyk, który wydobywa się z jego gardła, dusi nagromadzona flegma.

\- Bolałoby bardziej, gdybym cię ostrzegł. – Starzec pokazuje na swój zakrzywiony nos, z wyraźnym zgrubieniem na poziomie oczu. – Coś o tym wiem. Pięć razy to przechodziłem.

Nalewa do czarki trochę wody z kryształowej buteleczki i daje mu do wypicia. Zamiast smaku ziół, do głowy uderza mu silny alkohol.

\- Nie ma co przede mną milczeć. Nie takich uparciuchów w swoim życiu przetrzymałem. Mów już zanim wróci czucie do twarzy, wtedy nawet wódka nie pomoże. – Zabiera Feizhanowi czarkę i następną porcję palącego napoju wypija sam. – Czy chodzi o tę przegraną walkę z wczoraj? Dwoje na jednego to nie było zbyt fair. Liczyłem, że cię to czegoś nauczy.

\- Że nawet dwóch słabszych przeciwników może pokonać kogoś silniejszego, jeśli złączą siły? – mówi chrapliwie Feizhan. Tak, ta przegrana wciąż boli. Xue-jie i Pingzhang-ge razem stanowili zaskakująco dobry duet w walce. Ich style walki dopełniały się w najbardziej nieoczekiwany sposób. Jego subtelność jarzmiła nieokrzesany wicher, jakim była druga uczennica mistrza, jednocześnie wzmagając jego niewzruszoną siłę. Razem byli jak niepowstrzymana lawina, przed którą Feizhan mógł ratować się jedynie ucieczką.

\- To… też, tak, to dobra obserwacja, absolutnie o to mi chodziło. – Mistrz śmieje się krótko, zbyt głośno i Feizhan wie, że kłamie, że nie to było jego zamysłem. – Chciałem, żebyś zrozumiał, że czasem nawet najlepszy wojownik może potrzebować pomocy.

Feizhan otwiera usta, nie może w to uwierzyć… Ale jednak. Tak, Pingzhang z początku tylko się przyglądał ich wyrównanej walce. Dołączył się dopiero, kiedy siostra Xue go o to poprosiła, nie widząc innego wyjścia z uścisku Feizhana.

\- Xiao-Xue ma dużo naturalnych instynktów, które wynikają z wychowania w rodzinie wojowników. Wiem, że jest od ciebie nieco młodsza i to tylko naiwna dziewczyna, która traktuje walkę jak zabawę… Ale mógłbyś czasem to zignorować i potraktować ją jak sobie równą. Możesz wtedy odkryć, że w ten sposób nauczysz się więcej niż tylko powtarzając techniki wyczytane w książkach. Cokolwiek byś nie myślał o kobietach, cokolwiek byś nie słyszał nawet z moich gburowatych ust starego kawalera, pamiętaj, że nikt nie potrafi wygrywać tak, jak kobieta. W czasach mojej młodości znałem nie jedną, ale dwie damy, którym odwagi i waleczności mogliby pozazdrościć nawet najpierwsi z listy najlepszych wojowników Langya! – Śmieje się i kręci głową, jakby sam sobie opowiedział najwspanialszą anegdotkę, jak to tylko potrafią starsi ludzie zagubieni we wspomnieniach o dawno minionych czasach. – Przegrasz jeszcze wiele walk, czasem z ludźmi, którzy w życiu nie zajmowali się sztukami walki. Często to kwestia szczęścia, ale zawsze daj sobie czas na przeanalizowanie sytuacji od początku do końca, a możesz odkryć rzeczy, które przydadzą ci się bardziej niż te nasze wspólne lata.

Mistrz patrzy na niego i podaje mu zachęcającym ruchem czysty, wilgotny ręcznik.

\- Ale wiem, że to nie moja krnąbrna wnuczka ani jej narzeczony cię tak urządzili… Chodzi o coś innego.

Na te słowa Feizhan nie wytrzymuje i wyrzuca z siebie całą prawdę. Mówi o swoich wypadach w miasto, o zgrywaniu bohatera, o dumie, którą się zachłysnął, a która prawie go zabiła. Zebrali się całą szajką, zorganizowali zasadzkę, w którą wpadł jak amator, którym był. Kiedy zobaczyli, że jest tylko dzieciakiem, obili mu twarz i zostawili na środku placu.

Mistrz przygląda mu się długo i z namaszczeniem. Wypija jeszcze jedną czarkę alkoholu, po czym kładzie na ramionach Feizhana swoje dłonie.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że to będzie coś takiego. A teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo więcej nie będę tego powtarzał – zamyka oczy i opuszcza głowę. – Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, czemu to właśnie ciebie wybrałem na ucznia. Pewnie jeszcze długo minie zanim to do ciebie dotrze, ale, Feizhanie, ludzie tacy, jak ty, są jak czarne perły. Widziałeś kiedyś czarną perłę? Na pierwszy rzut oka nie są niczym specjalnym, mogą wydawać się zwykłym kamieniem, nie to co piękne jasne perły. Nie jesteś tak silny z natury jak ja, nie jesteś tak bystry jak Xiao Pingzhang, nie masz w sobie beztroskiej radości Wnuczki Xue czy Xiao Pingjinga. Odkryjesz jeszcze wiele razy, że w życiu spotyka nas więcej smutków niż radości, więcej przegranych, niż zwycięstw. Ale ty, Xun Feizhanie, masz w swoim sercu kompas. Gdyby nie lata doświadczeń, mógłbym go nie dostrzec od razu tak, całkiem jak niedoświadczony rybak wyrzuci zepsutą perłę. Ale na szczęście znalazłem cię jako stary człowiek, który wie, jaki skarb wpadł w jego ręce.

Kładzie rękę na jego sercu i uśmiecha się.

\- Może być tak, że będzie ci w życiu ciężej, niż bardziej wyczulonym na wichry historii ludziom. Możesz nie mieć charyzmy i uroku, które zdobyłyby ci łatwych przyjaciół. Ale będziesz tkwił solą w oku poszukiwaczy łatwych rozwiązań, szybkiej sławy, prędkich bogactw i frywolnych kobiet.

Otwiera oczy i zaczyna się śmiać na widok miny Feizhana.

\- Stary mistrz opił się wódki i bredzi, tak, widzę, że to sobie myślisz. - Klepie go lekko po twarzy, uważając, żeby nie urazić nosa – Tak jest. A teraz już koniec gadania o porzuceniu nauk. Czy pochwalam twoje pomysły? Oczywiście, że nie! Dwa tygodnie szlabanu na treningi z technik walki mieczem, zamiast tego więcej Konfucjusza, żeby nauczyć się ostrożności. A na razie pomóż swojemu shifu wymyślić jakieś przekonujące kłamstwo, po którym sekretarz Xun nie wypędzi mnie z miasta, jak mu przyprowadzę jego ukochanego syna w takim stanie.

W swojej głowie Feizhan wciąż niewiele różni się od tamtego chłopca. Wciąż dyskomfort budzi w nim bycie w centrum uwagi, na co przecież nie zasługuje. Nie jest nawet w połowie tak mądrym doradcą dla cesarza, jakim był Generał Changlin, Xiao Tingsheng. Nie pojmuje, czemu nagle wszyscy ministrowie dopytują się o jego zdrowie i przysyłają podarki – jakby miał zastąpić swojego wuja Xuna, mistrza lawirowania na dworze, wykorzystującego ceremoniał jako swoją tajną broń.

Czuje, że nie zasłużył na żaden z tych przywilejów; nawet czułości cioci Xun zdają mu się fałszywe, przesadzone. Dusi go to wszystko, musi wyjść – i wtedy sobie przypomina Yue Yinchuana, z jego prostotą i szczerością, który uratował go nie raz, a dwa, który nie dał się zwieść księciu Laiyang i z czterema tylko przyjaciółmi uratował cesarza, nie mając w tym żadnego własnego interesu.

Yue Yinchuan, który za dużo myśli. Czas mu za to podziękować.

 

*

 

Feizhan jest zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, że kapitan Yue wciąż mieszka w tej samej kwaterze, do której trafił po przybyciu do stolicy. Z ciekawością przypatruje się tarczy zawieszonej na ścianie sąsiedniego domostwa, wydaje się to strasznie złośliwym i dziecinnym pomysłem, na jaki wpaść mogło tylko grono sfrustrowanych żołnierzy.

Myśl, że od tej strony Yue Yinchuana jeszcze nie poznał, wywołuje w nim jeszcze większą sympatię do tego człowieka. Słyszał o nim już dawno, kiedy obecny minister wojny na stałe przeniósł się do Jinling i opowiadał anegdoty o swoich najzdolniejszym i najkrnąbrniejszym oficerze. Już wtedy zapamiętał jego nazwisko, jakby przeczuwał, że ich losy tak się złączą. Feizhan nie jest przesądny, ale takie zbiegi okoliczności sprawiają, że kiedy ktoś w jego otoczeniu mówi o przeznaczeniu, nie próbuje się z nim sprzeczać.

Wszystkie rozbawione scenariusze związane z panem kapitanem jednak ulatują mu z głowy na widok osoby, która otwiera mu drzwi.

\- Pei’er? – mówi z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na jedną ze służek siostry Anru, którą widywał setki razy w ich posiadłości. Wygląda inaczej, oczywiście, że wygląda inaczej w jasnej, prostej sukni, zamiast wyrazistego mundurka służki, z prostym upięciem włosów, ale to bez wątpienia ona.

Na widok Feizhana robi się blada jak ściana i osuwa się na kolana, z jej ust wydostaje się miękkie westchnięcie, pozbawiony sił okrzyk, wygląda, jakby miała wyzionąć ducha.

Feizhan cofa się o krok.

\- Co tam się dzieje! Xiao-Pei, źle się czujesz? – nagle z wnętrza domu wybiega Tan Heng i rzuca się podnosić omdlałą. Dziewczyna leje mu się przez ręce, ale po chwili ją ocuca i wpatruje jej się głęboko w oczy, wyraźnie przerażony i zmartwiony.

\- Poruczniku Tan, proszę o wybaczenie… Nic nie zrobiłem pannie Pei, nie zdążyłem nawet powiedzieć słowa…

Porucznik nie zwraca na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty ocucaniem dziewczyny. Feizhanowi akurat daje to czas na otrząśnięcie się z szoku. Przypomina sobie, że przed nawrotem choroby, kiedy wraz z Pingjingiem sprzątali metaforyczne gruzy po spisku zdrajcy Laiyang, Yue Yinchuan poprosił go po jednej z narad o oddanie wolności służce Anru. To ona przecież była pierwszym świadkiem nadchodzącej grozy, to jej nikt nie wierzył poza tymi dwoma żołnierzami z prowincji… Teraz pamięta jak przez mgłę proszenie cioci Xun o dostęp do szafy z kontraktami niewolników ich rodziny i spalenie jednego z nich.

Tak więc to nie było tak, że nie pamiętał o tej sytuacji, po prostu w jego głowie w ogóle nie łączyło się to z możliwością spotkania Pei w domu mężczyzny, który poprosił go o jej oddalenie ze służby. W sumie miało to sens, jeśli była tak blisko z Tan Hengiem… a być może sam pan Yue ją sobie upodobał?

Feizhan patrzy krytycznym okiem na Pei. Oczywiście dostrzega jej walory, ładną buzię i atrakcyjną sylwetkę. Ale jednocześnie przypomina sobie jej ataki histerii, którymi były przepełnione ostatnie miesiące u boku Anru – w pełni uzasadnionej, jak się okazało zbyt późno -, a także typowe dla służek zachowania, wpajane im często jeszcze przez biednych rodziców, wyuczone na dworach, którym służą. Nie jest to typ kobiety, której spodziewałby się u jego właśnie boku. Być może się myli, w końcu nie zna go na tyle dobrze, poza tym sam zawsze wolał bardziej bezpośrednie kobiety, przez co ma skłonność do patrzenia nieco z góry na klasycznie potulne panie domu… A sama Pei może skrywać całkiem inny charakter, niż ten, który jemu jako jednemu z jej panów dane było poznać.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, nie było moim zamysłem tak przerazić pannę Pei – mówi głośno, kiedy wreszcie wydaje się, że sytuacja się ustabilizowała. Dziewczyna wstaje, ocierając łzy z oczu, a Tan Heng pochrząkuje znacząco i kiwa mu głową.

\- Pei przeprasza za swoje emocje – szepcze dziewczyna, podnosząc w końcu wzrok. – Minął już prawie rok, a ja dalej czasem zapominam, że jestem bezpieczna… Nie spodziewałam się pana Xun Feizhana i zdjął mnie strach tak wielki nagle, jakby wciąż…

Nie kończy, żeby nie wywoływać imion zmarłych, a Feizhan tylko potrząsa głową. Zna to uczucie bardzo dobrze, to zapominanie, jak wszystko się zmieniło, na lepsze czy na gorsze. Nieraz się łapie na szukaniu rady wujka Xuna albo za tęsknocie za druhem Pingzhangiem. Stracić tak wielu ważnych w czyimś życiu ludzi w tak krótkim czasie jest szokiem, za którym umysł musi nauczyć się nadążać.

\- Ale już zapomnijmy o tym niemądrym przestrachu! – Pei składa ukłon i już z uśmiechem na drżących wargach wstaje. – Słyszałam, że poznał pan Xun już porucznika Tan Henga, ale…

Tan Heng uśmiecha się szeroko i zbliża się do Pei, obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- Chcieliśmy podziękować za piękne ślubne podarki od domostwa Xun – woła radośnie, wchodząc jej w słowo. – Mam wrażenie, że Xiao-Pei wzruszyła się nimi bardziej niż nawet samą ceremonią!

Feizhan w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się od okazania zaskoczenia. Ach tak! Teraz wszystko ma sens. Ciocia wspominała o ślubie jednej z byłych zatrudnionych dziewcząt, pytała nawet Feizhana o to, co powinna jej wysłać… Było to niedługo po tym, jak powoli zaczął dochodzić do siebie.

Chyba nawet dostał zaproszenie na to wydarzenie, ale z oczywistych przyczyn musiał odmówić.

\- Gratulacje! Cieszę się, że przynajmniej tak mogliśmy wynagrodzić panią porucznikową Tan za jej wieloletnią oddaną służbę. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się młodego małżeństwa w domu kapitana Yue. Czyżby znalezienie kwatery sprawiało państwu problemy? – Może jest to dość impertynenckie z jego strony, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudne może być życie w stolicy dla osób bez koneksji, nawet jeśli są bohaterami, którzy uratowali cesarstwo przed zamachem stanu.

Młoda para patrzy na siebie z wyraźnym skonsternowaniem.

\- Jakby to powiedzieć… - zaczyna Tan Heng, ale jego młoda żona szybko mu wchodzi w słowo.

\- Docelowo mamy zamieszkać w stronach mojego męża, ale póki co jego obowiązki zatrzymują nas w stolicy. Kapitan Yue nie ma problemów z dzieleniem z nami swojego tymczasowego lokum, wręcz można powiedzieć, że jest to w pełni w jego interesie! – wyjaśnia prosto, jednocześnie nie wyjawiając żadnych sekretów. Tan Heng patrzy na nią z podziwem i wdzięcznością, które wywołują w Feizhanie skrępowanie. Przeżywał to jako nastolatek patrzący na zakochujących się w sobie Pingzhanga i Xue-jie, albo za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał Pingjinga i jego wywody na temat wspaniałości panny Lin Xi.

\- Właśnie, panie Xun, na pewno przybył pan do nas licząc na spotkanie z kapitanem! – Tan Heng uderza się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – A my tu tak konwersujemy bez celu! Powinien niedługo wrócić, te rady ministrów ostatnio zajmują mu całe poranki i popołudnia, może w międzyczasie poczęstowałby się pan Xun herbatą?

Kilka minut później siedzą już we troje przy stoliku wokół paleniska, na którym powoli gotuje się imbryk ze starannie wybraną przez panią Tan herbatą. Feizhan obawiał się, że może mieć problemy ze znalezieniem wspólnych tematów, jednak okazuje się, że porucznikowi niewiele potrzeba, żeby rozkręcić mu język. Zaczął od narzekania na pogodę w stolicy, przechodząc płynnie w wyliczanie innych problemów aglomeracji Jinling, aż do aktualnego tematu:

\- Moja Pei twierdzi, że to normalne, ale ja mówię, że nie ma mowy. Nie jestem może zbyt obyty w wielkim świecie i panujących w nim zasadach, ale naprawdę, skoro w Qizhou możemy dać sobie z radę z…

Feizhan naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, czy tym razem chodzi mu o system kanalizacyjny, gołębie pocztowe czy aktualne trendy modowe stolicy.  Ma wrażenie, że wszystkie z wątków zostały poruszone przez ostatnie pół godziny i powoli zaczyna żałować, że jednak nie postanowił wrócić do domu i wrócić odwiedzić kapitana Yue innego dnia… w godzinach wieczornych… kiedy na pewno ustaliłby z cesarzem, że da swojemu nowemu ulubionemu kapitanowi wolny wieczór.

Pei uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco, dolewając herbaty do czarek, ale przez większość czasu nie spuszcza wzroku ze swojego małżonka. Feizhan próbuje nie wpatrywać się w ich złączone dłonie, przypominając sobie, jak trudne jest przebywanie w towarzystwie par przeżywających pierwsze wspólne miesiące. Z minuty na minutę bardziej go zdumiewa, jak kapitan Yue daje sobie z tym radę – chociaż patrząc na to, jak niewiele czasu faktycznie z nimi spędza, może nie jest to dla niego zbyt dużym problemem.

Zaczyna powoli zastanawiać się nad powrotem do domu, mimo że naprawdę liczył na spokojną rozmowę z kapitanem Yue. Póki co jednak nie może wejść w słowo rozgadanemu porucznikowi i jego przytakującej wciąż żonie.

Nagle przez monolog przebija się dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi i szybkie kroki. Zanim Feizhan zdąża się obrócić, do pokoju wpada kapitan Yue. Ze sobą wnosi zapach mroźnego powietrza, a z ramion sypie mu się szybko topniejący śnieg. Tak jak stoi, zrzuca z siebie płaszcz i łapie się za głowę.

\- Oszaleję w tym mieście! To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy przekładają podjęcie decyzji na temat Liu Xuana, bo wciąż nie dostaliśmy odpisu z ksiąg… I na koniec jeszcze minister Ming oczywiście obiecał ze mną porozmawiać o tej truciźnie ze Wschodniego Pałacu, ale jak już poszedłem z nim na herbatę to zmieniał temat za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem coś powiedzieć! – Kapitan wydaje się być na granicy ludzkiej wytrzymałości, a Feizhana nagle przeszywa głęboka empatia dla tego, co przeżywa. Pamięta te lata służby na dworze i lawirowania między dziwnymi przywarami poszczególnych osobistości, co wymieszane ze skomplikowanym ceremoniałem czasami doprowadzało do naprawdę absurdalnych sytuacji. Ale on przynajmniej miał przewagę tego, że wychowywał się wśród tego wszystkiego od małego, obserwując poczynania swojego wuja, który, mimo swoich wad, niewątpliwie był geniuszem politycznych zagrywek.

\- Spotykanie się z ministrem Hingiem nie ma najmniejszego sensu – mówi. – Jeśli kapitan chce cokolwiek wskórać w ministerstwie urodzaju, należy zwrócić się do jego sekretarza, Gu Chenga, to on faktycznie zajmuje się wszystkim sprawami. Minister pełni bardziej funkcję reprezentacyjną z uwagi na swoją pozycję społeczną, ma wiele użytecznych i dobrze postawionych kontaktów, ale poza tym jest trochę ignorantem.

Kapitan Yue odwraca się w stronę Feizhana jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. Frustracja rozpalająca jego spojrzenie jeszcze przed minutą ustępuje miejsca kompletnemu zaskoczeniu.

\- Ja… Dowódca… Ja. – Otwiera i zamyka usta kilka razy, wpatrując się w Feizhana z niezrozumieniem, jakby nie miał pojęcia, skąd on się wziął w jego domu, po czym patrzy na siebie i znika z pokoju równie nagle, jak się w nim pojawił.

Feizhan ogląda się na Tan Henga i Tan Pei, licząc, że będą oni w stanie wytłumaczyć mu, co właśnie się stało, ale na ich twarzach widzi podobne zdumienie wymieszane z rozbawieniem, które próbują ukryć poprzez picie herbaty.

\- Jeśli za pięć minut nie wróci to po niego pójdę – zapewnia go porucznik, który wygląda jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

Na szczęście kapitan wraca po chwili, już bez płaszcza, za to z przyczesanymi włosami i spokojniejszą twarzą. Szybko siada przy stoliku naprzeciwko Feizhana, jakby się bał, że jeśli da mu za dużo czasu, to będą musieli wymienić ze sobą wszystkie uprzejmości. Pei wyciąga przygotowaną wcześniej czarkę i nalewa do niej herbaty.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia – mówi Yue szybko, wpatrując się w Feizhana. – O ministrze Mingu. Ani że dowódca Xun dzisiaj zdecyduje się nas odwiedzić. Wyszedłbym wcześniej, gdybym wiedział, mam nadzieję, że nie czekał dowódca zbyt długo!

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, porucznik Tan i jego żona dotrzymali mi towarzystwa. – Feizhan macha ręką na wszystko, mimo że dopiero co narzekał w duchu na czekanie. Jest w Yue jakaś taka świeżość, która sprawia, że wszelka irytacja ulatnia się w mgnieniu oka a drobne przewinienia przestają mieć znaczenie. – Kapitanie, naprawdę jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby przestał pan mnie nazywać moim dawnym tytułem… Sam pan najlepiej wie, jako osoba zajmująca się reorganizacją gwardii, że nie pełnię już tej funkcji.

Yue robi zafrasowaną minę, ale Feizhan nie odpuści. Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zwraca się do niego w ten sposób, odczuwa dyskomfort. To nie jest właściwe, nie w tym momencie, nie z ust tych ludzi, którzy w kilka tygodni zdziałali więcej niż on przez lata; którzy uratowali mu życie.

\- Skoro dowódca Xun zamierza tytułować mnie moim stanowiskiem, to czemu ja miałbym robić coś innego? Czy to też jakiś element ceremonii? Bo mnie się zdaje mało eleganckie, żebym ja miał nazywać najdroższego cesarzowi kuzyna i zasłużonego obywatela jak każdego innego napotkanego człowieka! – Yue kręci głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zachowuje się, jakby oczekiwał, że Feizhan nie poradzi sobie z zagwozdką, którą przed nim postawił.

\- Zawdzięczam panu i pana ludziom życie – odpowiada z namaszczeniem. – Przyznam, że w swoim duchu już od dawna uważam was za przyjaciół. Byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem, gdyby kapitan Yue i państwo Tan zwracali się do mnie po imieniu.

W tej samej chwili Pei wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk i przypadkiem potrąca palenisko tak, że gorąca herbata zalewa ogień i rozpryskuje się na wszystkie strony.

 

*

 

Po wielu zbyt długich i zestresowanych przeprosinach, po których nastąpiły kolejne minuty, w których Tan Heng panicznie oglądał swoją żonę i upewniał się, że nikt nie został poparzony w wyniku tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, wytrącony z równowagi Yue idzie z powrotem po swój płaszcz i wyprowadza Feizhana na podwórze. Feizhan czeka aż coś powie, ale po trzecim okrążeniu ogrodu zdaje się, że nie nastąpi to za szybko. Yue co jakiś czas wygląda, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale potem patrzy na niego albo na kamień na drodze, czy chmurę na niebie, i z powrotem zamyka się w sobie.

\- Śliwki mei najpiękniej zawsze kwitły w posiadłości Changlin. Przynajmniej w Jinling – mówi w końcu Feizhan po tym, jak jego rozmówca znowu przygryzł wargi na widok biednie wyglądającego krzewu, obsypanego drobnym kwieciem.

Yue potrząsa głową i patrzy na Feizhana bez zrozumienia: - Co?

\- Śliwki… Wydawało mi się, że kapitana zafrasowały.

\- Co? – powtarza i kręci głową, po czym jego wzrok wraca do swojego punktu wyjścia. – Och. A, nie, nie, zamyśliłem się.

\- Zauważyłem – odpowiada Feizhan, bardziej już rozbawiony niż przed chwilą. Bezpretensjonalność jego rozmówcy kompletnie go rozbraja.

Yue patrzy na kwiatki jakby nie wiedział, skąd się przed nim wzięły i w końcu sam się zaczyna śmiać.

\- Śliwki, no tak – mówi, jakby to wyjaśniało absolutnie wszystko. - Dobrze, niech będzie, skończmy z tymi kapitanowaniem, skoro pan… skoro Feizhan uważa to za stosowne.

\- Absolutnie. Nie mam w zwyczaju tytułować ludzi, którzy widzieli wnętrze mojej alkowy – żartuje Feizhan i natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak mogło to zabrzmieć. – To znaczy, miałem na myśli…

\- Absolutnie – Yue powtarza dokładnie tym samym tonem, ale znowu jego twarz jaśnieje od śmiechu. – Z tego, co pamiętam, nie było łatwo tam cię zaciągnąć.

Feizhan wybucha niespodziewanym i nieco zakłopotanym śmiechem.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, dość niewiele pamiętam z tamtej sytuacji… Niektóre wydarzenia ją poprzedzające także wydają się dość mgliste. – W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się od dodania czegoś niestosownego. Co w niego wstąpiło? Ma szczęście, że Yue kompletnie zdaje się tym nie przejmować.

\- Słyszałem, że przez dłuższy czas byłeś w dość ciężkim stanie… Zmartwiło mnie to, nie zadbaliśmy o ciebie odpowiednio za pierwszym razem. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybyśmy mieli cię stracić przez moje zaniedbanie – mówi Yue z przekonaniem, wpatrując się intensywnie w twarz Feizhana. Nie da się zaprzeczyć jego szczerości, mimo że z powrotem wprawia ona go w zakłopotanie.

\- Yue Yinchuanie… Podtrzymuję swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Zawdzięczam tobie i twojej drużynie życie. Mój nawrót choroby, jej nieodpowiednie leczenie były tylko i jedynie moją winą. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Byłem przekonany, że to koniec, kiedy zdrajca Di Ming zostawił mnie na ulicy w czasie buntu… Każda dodatkowa minuta od chwili, w której przebudziłem się w twoim domu, jest najbardziej bezcennym z darów.

\- To nie dar, to sprawiedliwość – Yue posyła mu delikatny uśmiech, ale jego oczy wciąż płoną przekonaniem o własnej słuszności. – Ale szczerą radość nam wszystkim sprawia patrzenie, jak wracasz do formy. Wiele słyszałem o osiągnięciach mistrza sztuk walki Xun Feizhana jeszcze będąc nieopierzonym oficerem stacjonującym w Qianzhou, możliwość spotkania i przekonania się o ich słuszności była czymś, czego nikt z nas się nie spodziewał.

Feizhan uśmiecha się z żalem.

\- Obawiam się, że moja pozycja na listach Langya znowu spadnie, po tak sromotnej porażce i roku spędzonym w łożu boleści – mówi i odkrywa, że nie wywołuje to w nim takiego poczucia porażki, jak to działo się często w poprzednich latach, kiedy sprawdzał nowe rankingi. – Pogodziłem się z tym. Z przyjemnością zmierzyłbym się w pojedynku z tobą, ale obawiam się, że minie kolejne sześć miesięcy zanim mój doktor mi na to zezwoli.

Yue Yinchuan szybko zaczyna kręcić głową. Nerwowo zakłada na siebie ręce, krzyżuje i w końcu odwraca wzrok na kwiaty nieszczęsnej śliwy.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Jestem zwykłym żołnierzem, który wypełnia swoje obowiązki, nie… nie władam żadnym stylem walki i obawiam się, że nawet w osłabionym stanie Feizhan mógłby rozłożyć mnie na łopatki jednym palcem – wyrzuca z siebie szybko słowa. – Nigdy nie było to moim zamiarem, po prostu…

Wygląda jakby zagubił się ponownie w swojej głowie, po czym nagle jego oczy robią się okrągłe jak talerze i wracają na Feizhana, taksując go od stóp do głów. Ewidentnie uświadomił sobie w tym momencie coś, czego nie oczekiwał, Feizhan nie próbuje nawet zastanawiać, co to może być.

Może widzi wreszcie jego słabość? Dostrzega w bohaterze zasłyszanych historyjek złamanego człowieka? Widzi, że Feizhan to nikt specjalny, tylko może nieco bardziej uparty rodzaj nieudacznika, który ze względu na koneksje rodzinne został wyniesiony na piedestał, z którego spadł z metaforycznym hukiem razem z resztą swojego rodu.

\- Długo zastanawiałem się, czemu mimo początkowego zaangażowania w odbudowę rządu po rebelii, Xun Feizhan nie wraca na swoje stanowisko. Teraz już rozumiem. Cesarz poprosił cię o powrót, ale odmówiłeś? – Yue zaskakuje go po raz kolejny i Feizhanowi robi się głupio, że mógł oskarżyć tego sprytnego jak lis człowieka o tak podłe myśli na temat swojej osoby, nawet jeśli tylko w swojej głowie. – Feizhanie, wiem, że nasz miłościwie panujący zasięga twoich rad raz na jakiś czas, ale w tej zgrai idiotów, która go otacza, przydałby się jeden znośny oficjel.

Feizhan, który spodziewał się, że słowa Yue go dobiją, zamiast tego czuje się podniesiony na duchu bardziej, że nawet gdyby to sam cesarz skierował do niego te słowa. Jednocześnie wie, że jego odpowiedź sprawi zawód jego rozmówcy i dlatego zajmuje mu trochę więcej czasu ubranie jej w słowa.

\- Pochlebiają mi twoje słowa, ale obawiam się, że moje decyzja w tej kwestii była przemyślana od początku do końca – bezwiednie jego dłoń wędruje do miejsca, w którym ogromna blizna znaczy jego podbrzusze. – Zbyt wiele bolesnych wspomnień, zbyt wiele porażek łączy się z moją przeszłością jako dowódcy straży. Nie wykluczam, że może w przyszłości, jeśli wciąż znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce, powrócę na dwór, ale póki co nie sądzę, żeby miało to być dobre ani dla cesarstwa, ani dla mojego serca.

Yue kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i patrzy tak, jakby rozumiał. Feizhan czuje, że zaczyna go dławić w gardle, a do oczu napływają łzy wdzięczności wobec nawet tego jednego prostego gestu.

\- Skoro sam cesarz potrafi uszanować decyzję Xun Feizhana, to kimże miałbym być ja, żeby nie zrozumieć swojego przyjaciela? – Ściska mocniej ramię Feizhana, raz i drugi, po czym puszcza. – Po prostu egoistycznie czuję, że przydałbyś mi się w tym cyrku zwanym dworem.

\- Z tego, co widzę, Yue Yinchuan radzi sobie całkiem nieźle z okiełznaniem bestii beze mnie. – Tu Feizhan robi pauzę na wzięcie oddechu, na ostatnie przemyślenie, czy to, co ma zamiar powiedzieć, jest słuszne. Coś w sercu mówi mu, że tak, i że powinien był to zaproponować miesiące temu. – Gdybyś jednak miał jakieś wątpliwości… Poszukiwał rady czy pomocy, tak jak z ministrem urodzaju… Drzwi mojego domu będą stały otworem dla mojego przyjaciela Yue Yinchuana.

Radość, która rozświetla twarz Yue na dźwięk tych słów, usuwa resztki wątpliwości z serca Feizhana. Unosi ręce do góry w geście wygranej i łapie Feizhana za ramiona w szybkim uścisku, wyrażającym wdzięczność lepiej niż tysiąc słów. Wypuszcza go prawie natychmiast, nieco speszony, ale szczęśliwy, i Feizhan czuje, jak ta radość spływa na niego i wypełnia go od środka ciepłem jak łyżka najsłodszego miodu przełknięta po szklance ziołowego lekarstwa.

Tak, zaufanie Yue Yinchuanowi to była dobra decyzja.

 

*

 

Nowy rok zbliża się wielkimi krokami i nikt nie ma za bardzo na nic czasu. Oznacza to, że wszelkie dochodzenia i obrady na dworze zostały wstrzymane, a w domu Xunów wszyscy biegają jakby oszaleli. Feizhan czuje, że z powrotem pogrąża się w melancholii. Nawet nowe listy od Meng Qianxue i Xiao Pingjinga, oba pełne troski i radosnych opowieści, tylko pogłębiają jego zły nastrój. Nie odpisał na ich poprzednie listy, ale mimo tego oboje wciąż darzą go przyjaźnią, na którą przecież niczym nie zasłużył. Nie potrafi nawet się zebrać w sobie i skreślić kilku znaków w podziękowaniu za ich zainteresowanie, wszystko, co pisze zmienia się w czarną dziurę rozpaczy albo chaotyczny bełkot pełen niezrozumiałych pretensji.

Feizhan nie rozumie, czemu kiedy siada nad kartką papieru w jego głowie nagle zaczynają się tłoczyć tylko te najciemniejsze myśli, te same, które czasem budzą go w środku nocy ze złych snów, które nie dają mu spać i przyćmiewają nawet najbardziej słoneczny dzień chmurnym filtrem, jakby przed jego oczami unosiła się zasłona z dymu jego złego samopoczucia.

W pełni rozumie decyzje swoich przyjaciół o pozostaniu z daleka od stolicy zwłaszcza, że sam ich przykładem robi wszystko, żeby nie dać się wciągnąć z powrotem w to szaleństwo. Ale w tych dniach jedyne, na czym potrafi się skupić, to jego bezsilność wobec wszystkiego, co zaszło, wobec niemożności zmiany i przywrócenia do życia tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Powinni jak dawniej być wszyscy razem. W dniu uczty u cesarza wujek powinien był od rana zrugać Feizhana za zły dobór stroju, przynieść ze swojego pokoju starą, misternie zdobioną spinkę do włosów, która należała do jego ojca i wręczyć mu ją z namaszczeniem i wykładem o tym, jak ważne jest kultywowanie tradycji, jak to  właśnie ród Xunów doszedł do swojej ważności kontynuowaniem i rozwijaniem osiągnięć swoich przodków.

Powinien mijać się w domu z roześmianą Anru, przekonującą spokojnie ciotkę Xun o tym, że naprawdę jej wypieki w tym roku nie odstają z pewnością od tego, do czego ciocia cesarzowa się spodziewa i że śmiało powinni wysłać skrzyneczkę ciasteczek na dwór.

\- Poudaje jak zawsze, że to dar jeden z wielu – powinna mówić Anru, pakując starannie ciasteczka. – Ale sama widziałam nieraz, jak ignoruje pozłacane wypieki cesarskich kucharzy i zamiast nich wybiera wypieki cioteczki. Młodsza siostra wujka zawsze była łakoma na słodką fasolkę.

W pałacu powinien spotkać księcia Changlin z synami: roztargnionym Pingjingiem wypatrującym powrotu do domu, dostojnym Pingzhangiem wyglądającym, jakby miał dostać migreny od ciągłego trajkotu młodszego brata. Powinni obaj być przystojni i błyszczeć od srebra i złota w wyszywanych cennymi nićmi szatach. Feizhan zapytałby o zdrowie siostry Xue, a Pingzhang zacząłby opowiadać o postępach w nauce swojego pierworodnego.

Feizhan powinien zareagować zmieszaniem, wywołanym wewnętrznym sporem między bladą, starą zazdrością o ich szczęście, które jemu nie jest dane, a radością, która już od kilka lat zaczęła przeważać w jego duszy na wszelkie wieści o ich rodzinie.

Zamiast tego w posępnym nastroju szykuje się na ucztę u cesarza, patrząc z niesmakiem na swoje wychudłe odbicie w lustrze. Podkrążone oczy patrzą na niego oskarżycielsko, jakby mówiły mu, że powinien zostać w domu, nigdy więcej nie opuścić swojego pokoju, że jego czarne serce nie zasłużyło na tę drugą szansę. To Pingzhang albo książę Changlin powinni zostać uratowani, nie on, nie człowiek, który nie potrafił poprowadzić dobrze jednego śledztwa, który nie potrafił uratować prawdziwych bohaterów.

Uczta w cesarskim pałacu także nie przypomina zwyczajowych uczt na powitanie nowego roku. Zamiast występów i radosnych żartów panuje dość poważna atmosfera zamyślenia. Cesarz jak zawsze rozdziela dary dla szczególnie zasłużonych, posyłając między innymi bogatą paczkę Yue Yinchuanowi oraz państwu Tan. Ciocia Xun ukradkiem ociera łzy za każdym razem, kiedy Yuanshi wspomina swoją matkę, oddanego sekretarza Xuna lub wierną do samego końca siostrę Anru. Feizhan słysząc ich imiona czuje się, jakby ktoś wbijał sztylet w jego serce.

Nie wie, co z tym zrobić. Popija grzane wino małymi łyczkami, ale często, korzystając z okazji do ukrycia swojej poruszonej ceremonią twarzy za rękawem odświętnego hanfu, jednak każda godzina spędzona w towarzystwie jest torturą. W pewnym momencie sam cesarz musi otrzeć łzy, które przypominają wszystkim, że mimo wszystko jest jeszcze nastoletnim chłopcem, który musiał dojrzeć za szybko.

Kiedy jednak ociera łzy rękawem, pokazuje wszystkim spokojne oblicze mężczyzny, a oszczędne uśmiechy posyłane młodszym braciom i pozostałym gościom wydają się szczere.

Przez całą drogę powrotną Feizhan słyszy, jak ciocia Xun rozpaczliwie szlocha wewnątrz powozu. Sam siedzi pierwszy raz na koniu od czasu pożegnania Pingjinga i odczuwa, jak kompletnie się od tego odzwyczaił. Każdy ruch zwierzęcia powoduje w jego zastałym ciele dziwne skurcze, blizna na brzuchu ciągnie, a sam Feizhan czuje się, jakby powstrzymywał oddech oczekując ponownego ataku bólu, nawrotu choroby… Znaku od losu, że jest z nim wciąż coś nie tak.

Jednak całą drogę nic mu się nie dzieje. Ale kiedy wchodzą do rozświetlonego pochodniami domu, gorąco i wino uderzają mu do głowy jakby był pijany.

\- Feizhan’er, dziecko, co z tobą? – Dochodzi go okrzyk cioci, kiedy pada na kolana, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

Próbuje wstać i ją uspokoić, w końcu po tak ciężkim dniu jego wykończonej cioci należy się odpoczynek, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie słowa. Z trudem oddycha, zaczyna się dusić i tracić siłę w całym ciele, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z niego i postawił obok.

Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że umarł i to jego duch patrzy z góry na jego świszczące ciało, na starszą kobietę klękającą obok niego ze łzami w oczach. Ciocia krzyczy o pomoc i do pokoju wpadają przerażone służące, ale potem łapie go za ramiona i zaczyna nim potrząsać i nagle Feizhan znowu jest sobą.

\- Ja…! – Razem z oddechem wydobywającym się z jego ust, z oczu tryskają łzy. Zaczyna się trząść, ale znowu może oddychać i tylko to się liczy. – To ja powinienem umrzeć, nie oni!

\- Co ty mówisz! – krzyczy na niego ciotka, zaciskając swoje dłonie jak szpony na jego roztrzęsionych ramionach. Feizhan czuje, jakby miał się rozpaść, jak pikujący sokół, który za późno wyhamował i uderza z zawrotną prędkością o taflę jeziora. Może tak właśnie wygląda chwila śmierci? Nie jak tryumf na placu boju, nawet nie bohaterski upadek po przemowie wygłoszonej z ustami pełnymi krwi i wypadającymi spomiędzy palców wnętrznościami. Śmierć w domu, w najradośniejszy dzień roku, po złożeniu ofiary dla zmarłych krewnych, po wspólnej wieczerzy z kuzynem-cesarzem. Śmierć w ataku histerii na rękach starej ciotki, która nie ma nikogo innego na tym świecie, która tak jak on nie była w stanie zatrzymać tragedii, która każdego dnia wstaje i żyje i radzi sobie lepiej, niż on - mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku, o warunkach fizycznych, których niejeden ambitny młodzieniec mógłby pozazdrościć…

Feizhan przypomina sobie ich twarze, ostatnią rozmowę z wujkiem Xun, prawie równo rok temu, ostatnie spojrzenie na obojętną twarz Anru, zbyt wrażliwej, powinien był się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak… Powinien był jej usłuchać, widząc, jak dziwnie się zachowuje, uratować to jedno młode niewinne życie.

Przypomina sobie Pingzhanga, który zostawił ich wszystkich, który wolał zginąć heroiczną śmiercią w boju, niż stawić czoła dalszemu życiu… Który wybrał obowiązek nad swoje własne szczęście, nad miesiące rekonwalescencji, nad miłość Meng Qianxue… Nad poznanie swojego syna.

Z ust Feizhana dobywa się szloch, który brzmi obco, jakby posiadł go zły duch, który nie może się wydostać na wolność i w zemście przejął jego ciało.

Widzi przed oczami ostatnią przemowę księcia Changlin, oddanego do samego końca, upadającego przed swoim bratankiem na kolana, poświęcającego ostatnie chwile swojego życia na przekazanie mu bezcennych rad doświadczonego przez życie męża stanu. Jak można było kiedykolwiek podejrzewać o zdradę tych właśnie ludzi, tych jedynych sprawiedliwych, wiecznie przedkładających kraj ponad własny interes? Których żadna miłość doczesna nie mogła równać się miłości dla ojczyzny.

\- Dlaczego oni musieli odejść? – krzyczy. – Dlaczego pozwoliliśmy im odejść?

Myśli o swoich rodzicach, o matce, której twarz wspomina w gorączce, z krwią na ustach i bezradnością w oczach. Nie pamięta jej głosu, nie pamięta niczego poza jej dużymi oczami, które walczyły do końca, które patrzą na niego za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzy w lustro.

Pamięta ojca w jego zbroi, żegnającego się z nim jakby miał wrócić kilka dni później, jak zawsze po rutynowej kontroli wojsk stacjonujących po okolicznych wioskach. Pamięta czekanie na powrót, nerwowe szepty służby, zerkającej na niego ze współczuciem, i w końcu przyjazd wuja Xuna.

\- To mąż starszej siostry twojego ojca, wielki minister na dworze cesarza Wujinga – mówi mu jego mamka. – Od dziś będzie twoim zastępczym ojcem w wielkim mieście Jinling. Twoi rodzice byliby szczęśliwi, gdyby wiedzieli, że trafiasz pod opiekę Xunów.

\- To dobrzy ludzie – słyszy echo słów i płacze tak, jak nie umiał płakać jako dziecko, nie rozumiejące, co je spotkało.

\- To dobrzy ludzie – powtarza przez łzy, wtulony w ramiona ciotki, która coś nad nim szepcze uspokajająco i głaszcze go po głowie. Nie wie, kiedy znaleźli się w tej pozycji, ale w pokoju nie ma też na szczęście służby.

\- Dziecko… Wszystko jest już dobrze, szz. Jesteśmy tu razem – powtarza ciotka zachrypniętym głosem. – Taki już los, śmierć przychodzi nawet po najlepszych z ludzi, zostawiając nas samych, żebyśmy mogli czcić ich pamięć… Nikt nie chciałby, żebyś zajął ich miejsce, nie próbuj do nich dołączać przedwcześnie… Mamy wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i przeżycia, i nawet jeśli nasi ukochani przeminęli, my musimy trwać.

Zaczynają docierać do niego słowa, ale tym razem sprowadzają ukojenie na rozjątrzoną ranę.

\- Takie są wyroki losu, choćbyśmy chcieli, nie zmienimy ich – czuje delikatny dotyk drżących ust na swoich włosach. – Możemy, musimy żyć dalej. Feizhan, zawsze byłeś drogim mi dzieckiem, ty i Anru byliście mi prawie jak moje własne, których natura nam z mężem Baishui poskąpiła. Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie i ty. Nie zniosę patrzenia na twoje łzy, synku, na kolejne lata cierpienia. Proszę, wróć do świata żywych, wszyscy za tobą tęsknimy.

Powoli zaczyna normalnie oddychać, mimo że łzy dalej same płyną. Wspomnienia, które dalej przelatują mu przed zamkniętymi oczami, oddalają się stopniowo, uśmiechy zmarłych znikają za mgłą, która jak bandaż otula jego rozedrgane serce.

\- To nie jest uczciwe – mówi w końcu. – Czemu dalej to tak bardzo boli?

Ciocia Xun w ciszy tuli go do siebie, i Feizhan wie, że póki żyje, nie znajdzie nigdy właściwej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

 

*

 

_Xue-jie,_

_Mam nadzieję, że mój list znajdzie Ciebie i Ce’era w dobrym zdrowiu._

_Na sam początek chciałem bardzo podziękować za te listy, które od Ciebie dostałem przez ostatni rok. Były wielką pociechą w trudnych chwilach i jedynie wstyd mi, że dopiero teraz jestem na siłach, żeby na nie odpisać._

_Jak już z pewnością słyszałaś, zaniedbałem swój stan zdrowia, przez co rana odniesiona  w obronie stolicy w czasie rebelii zdrajcy Laiyang odnowiła się i uderzyła ze zdwojoną siłą. Cesarski medyk wraz z mistrzem Li musieli mnie operować – jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy przed kimś to przyznaję, ale byłem o krok od śmierci. Okazało się, że w pośpiechu wypalona rana źle się zrosła i przy pierwszym większym wysiłku blizna pękła, naruszając organy wewnętrzne. Przez trzy dni leżałem w śpiączce, a moje przebudzenie było prawie cudem. Minął kolejny miesiąc zanim byłem w stanie samodzielnie zacząć się poruszać i zdaje się, że nigdy nie wrócę już do dawnej diety._

_Oczywiście nie jest to żadne wytłumaczenie dla ciszy z mojej strony – mogłem skreślić choćby kilka słów do Ciebie lub brata Pingjinga. Niestety, wraz z chorobą ciała zaczął się zły okres dla mojego ducha._

_Nie chcę zagłębiać się w szczegóły, ale długo czarne myśli zatruwały moje serce bardziej niż fizyczne aspekty rekonwalescencji. Troski ostatnich lat uderzyły we mnie ze zmożoną siłą, uniemożliwiając znalezienie w sobie choćby odrobiny sił na wyciągnięcie ręki w stronę najdroższych memu sercu przyjaciół. Na myśl o waszym cierpieniu, moje własne rosło do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, nie pozwalając mi otworzyć się na Wasze najmilsze nawet słowa._

_Na tę chwilę wydaje się jednak, że wracam powoli do siebie. Doktorzy pozwolili mi rozpocząć treningi – nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak bardzo za tym tęskniłem! Chociaż jest to też trochę frustrujące, po tak wielu miesiącach bezruchu czuję się, jakbym musiał uczyć się od początku praktycznie wszystkiego, a ból zastanych mięśni staje się moją codziennością. Jakże miłym jest po letargu i ociężałej bezczynności!_

_Jako że występuję teraz jako osoba prywatna, z daleka trzymając się od polityki i dworskich intryg, liczę, że uda mi się skupić na powrocie do formy. Myślałem także, żeby na wiosnę albo wczesnym latem przejść się w góry, odwiedzić siostrę i Ce’era w dalekim Langya. Proszę, daj znać, co o tym myślisz. Tak czy siak mistrz Li powtarza, że powinienem zgłosić się do mistrza Lin Chena, który mógłby ze swoimi uczniami przyjrzeć się moim obrażeniom, aby odpowiednio je sklasyfikować i dodać do ksiąg._

_Wielką radość sprawiłoby mi ujrzenie Ciebie i Twojego syna. Czas mija tak szybko, zapewne Ce’er już sięga mi do pasa! Pozdrów go serdecznie od wujka Feizhana – przekaż, że myślę o Was obojgu regularnie i mam nadzieję, że ćwiczy tak swoje ciało, jak i umysł, zgodnie z naukami mistrza Menga, jego szanownego ciotecznego pradziada._

_Raz jeszcze chciałbym na koniec przekazać Ci słowa wdzięczności za Twoją nieustającą przyjaźń i prosić o wybaczenie ciszy z mojej strony. Jeśli udałoby nam się zobaczyć za te kilka miesięcy, jestem pewien, że będę mógł wszystko Ci wytłumaczyć, nawet te decyzje, które z Twojej perspektywy mogą wydawać się kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Ty i Twój mąż zawsze byliście mi najbliższymi ludźmi na tym świecie i nie chciałbym, żebyśmy przez moje zaniedbanie utracili kontakt._

_Wyczekujący z niecierpliwością Twojej odpowiedzi,_

_Starszy brat Xun Feizhan._

 

*

 

Feizhan spędza ostatni dzień obchodów nowego roku w domu. Przez ostatnie kilka dni razem z ciotką odbył wiele kurtuazyjnych wizyt w posiadłościach dalekich kuzynów oraz przyjaciół rodziny. Rozmowy nigdy nie zbaczały na niebezpieczne tematy, każdy z szacunkiem wspominał zmarłych raz lub dwa, skupiając się na teraźniejszości, wypytując o zdrowie, przewidując, kiedy przyjdzie wreszcie wiosna i zachwycając się smakiem herbaty.

Ale dzisiaj, w Święto Latarni, nareszcie może odpocząć. Odprowadził rano ciotkę do jej przyjaciółki, pani Yan, po czym wrócił czym prędzej do domu, aby móc wykorzystać każdą wolną minutę. Ściągnął ze ściany swój miecz i praktycznie natychmiast odesłał całą służbę, żeby nikt nie zawracał mu głowę podczas treningu w ogrodzie.

Słońce powoli zaczyna chylić się ku zachodowi, kiedy wreszcie postanawia odpocząć. Czuje, że mięśnie drżą mu z wysiłku, ale to dobre zmęczenie. Ociera pot z twarzy przygotowanym wcześniej ręcznikiem, po czym wchodzi do domu z zamiarem zjedzenia jakiejś szybkiej przekąski i udania się na spoczynek.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu zastaje w głównej sali gościa, który przegląda stojące na półkach książki. W większości stanowią one kolekcję poezji cioci Xun, która za czasów swojej młodości lubiła towarzystwo artystów.

\- Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać – mówi Yue Yinchuan, kartkując z zainteresowaniem jeden z tomików. – Przyszedłem niedawno, służący powiedział, że pan zakazał mu sobie przeszkadzać. Czekałem chwilę na zewnątrz, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że ćwiczysz, stwierdziłem, że lepiej poczekam w środku.

\- Trzeba mi było przerwać! – woła Feizhan zawstydzony na myśl o tym, że nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś go obserwował w czasie treningu. Jakże żałośnie musiał wyglądać w swoich powolnych ruchach, cofając się co chwilę, kiedy czuł opór odzwyczajonych mięśni.

\- Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę, nie sprowadza mnie nic pilnego. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać w czymś, co wyraźnie sprawiało ci radość… Nie to co jakieś niesnaski, z którymi nie potrafię sobie poradzić. – Wzrusza w odpowiedzi ramionami, po czym unosi obie brwi, przeczytawszy coś zaskakującego w przeglądanym tomiku. – „Nie mam pojęcia, co nam przyjdzie za tysiąc lat; wolałbym, żeby ten poranek mógł na zawsze trwać!” Ciekawe, brzmi to inaczej niż wiersze, które nam wbijał nauczyciel w domu.

\- Może dlatego, że to Tao Yuanming[2]. Ciocia Xun napotkała jego twórczość kiedyś całkiem przez przypadek podczas wakacji w jednym z domków na północy. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli chciałbyś sobie pożyczyć zwój lub dwa, tylko ostrzegam, że może próbować później wciągać cię w filozoficzne rozważania na temat tej nowatorskiej twórczości. – Feizhan uśmiecha się na widok Yue, który na te słowa prędko odkłada książki na ich miejsce. Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku uśmiecha się szeroko i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może kiedy indziej w takim razie.

\- Oczywiście. Czy mógłbyś poczekać jeszcze chwilkę, szybko się odświeżę i zorganizuję nam jakąś herbatę i poczęstunek… A może miałbyś ochotę zjeść ze mną obiad? Przyznam, że nie miałem jeszcze czasu nic zjeść, a powrotu cioci Xun spodziewam się dopiero wieczorem…

Mówiąc to, czuje, jak wielki jest jego głód. Liczy, że jego gość się zgodzi, bo inaczej najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał ukradkiem przemycić jakiś zwykły kleik, bo wciąż ma zakaz jedzenia zbyt wielu słodyczy. Nie służą one w dużych ilościach jego wrażliwym wnętrznościom, a przez ostatnie kilka dni każdej nocy prześladowało go nieznośne pieczenie w przełyku.

\- Też nie jadłem jeszcze obiadu, więc jeśli to nie będzie za duży problem dla domostwa Xun, to oczywiście z przyjemnością dołączę. Przy okazji będziemy mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.

Feizhan oddycha z ulgą i idzie wszystko zorganizować. Wraca jak najszybciej, starając się nie trzymać dłużej swojego niecierpliwego gościa w niepewności. Siada naprzeciwko niego w świeżej, starannie zapiętej koszuli, czując na skroniach wilgoć zimnej wody, którą szybko zmywał z siebie pot po treningu. Zgodnie z obietnicą, Yue natychmiast zaczyna wykładać sprawy, z którymi przyszedł. Mówi o tych wszystkich zaproszeniach, w których się gubi. Komu ma odmawiać, czyje zaproszenia przyjmować? Który minister po prostu jest uprzejmy, a który próbuje go przekupić?

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu w ogóle muszę brać udział w tych wszystkich kurtuazyjnych wizytach! Gdybym tylko umiał rozpoznać, który minister faktycznie chce ze mną porozmawiać o rządowych sprawach, a który po prostu potrzebuje towarzysza do wódki. – Irytacja Yue Yinchuana wzbudza w Feizhanie rozbawienie. Oczywiście sam rozumie istotę problemu i postara się pokrótce wytłumaczyć logikę działań osób, które zna, ale tak czy siak jego szczerość jest rozbrajająca. – Wiem, że nie jestem elegancki i wyrafinowany jak Xun Feizhan i nigdy nie będę się czuł jak ryba w wodzie na cesarskim dworze. Wszyscy widzą, że jestem prostym żołnierzem, niezależnie od tego, ile tytułów postanowi nadać mi cesarz, ale zamiast przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, dalej próbują mnie urobić do swoich standardów.

Feizhan kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i polewa herbaty – najpierw wypełnia czarkę gościa, a później swoją. Nie w pełni rozumie komplementy pod swoim kierunkiem, podejrzewa, że wynikają one z tego, że Yue nigdy nie widział go w jego roli na dworze w przeszłości, kiedy momentami czuł się nie jak ryba w wodzie, ale raczej ta złapana w rybackie sieci, rozpaczliwie rzucająca się na dnie łódki i bezrozumnie zachłystująca się powietrzem.

\- Uznali to za słabość, którą próbują wykorzystać przeciwko tobie – mówi w końcu. – Ale mamy przewagę, bo wiemy, co sobie myślą. Uznają Yue Yinchuana za prostolinijnego oficera z prowincji, który da się stłamsić i prędzej czy później z kimś się przymierzy, dla pieniędzy, statusu czy atrakcyjnej córki.

Yue krztusi się herbatą i robi się cały czerwony. Zaczyna kręcić głową, gwałtownie zaprzeczać takiemu podsumowaniu jego charakteru.

\- Oczywiście my wiemy, że się mylą. Yinchuanie, pomyśl, ile razy zasugerowałeś albo wręcz powiedziałeś wprost ministrom, co naprawdę o nich sądzisz? Ile razy wchodziłeś im w słowo albo, nie czekając na pozwolenie cesarza, zaczynałeś wysuwać swoje racje? Oczywiście, sprawy sercowe to już inna kwestia, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie miałbyś problemu z dość obcesowym odrzuceniem propozycji matrymonialnych nawet jeśli mogłoby to zrobić ci więcej złego na dłuższą metę.

Feizhan wpatruje się uważnie w reakcję swojego rozmówcy. Początkowe zakłopotanie szybko zniknęło z jego twarzy, zmieniło się w zamyślenie. Yue przygryza dolną wargę, wypuszcza, zaciska usta w cienką linijkę. Między jego brwiami linie zmieniają kształt, aż w końcu czoło się wygładza, a spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu krzyżuje się ze spojrzeniem Feizhana.

\- Nie wahałbym się nawet przez chwilę tak samo, jak nie potrafię opanować się przed mówieniem na dworze, jak jest i co naprawdę myślę. Xun Feizhan potrafi mnie ocenić tak dobrze, jakbyśmy znali się całe życie – mówi z głęboką wdzięcznością, a w jego oczach zaczyna płonąć nadzieja. – Ale jak dokładnie to może mi pomóc? Porucznik Tan ciągle powtarza, że mój niewyparzony język kiedyś mnie pogrąży.

\- Pokonamy ich ich własną bronią. Te wszystkie rzeczy, które sprawiają ci kłopoty, postaram się objaśnić je tak, żebyś łatwiej potrafił rozpoznać, czyje intencje są czyste, a kto może dążyć do osiągnięcia niecnych celów z twoją pomocą – Feizhan wie, że to będzie żmudna praca, wymagająca od niego wykorzystania wiedzy swojej i cioci Xun, ale także jest przekonany, że pomóc Yue to jedyny słuszny wybór w tej sytuacji. – Zamiast oni urobić sobie ciebie, my urobimy ich. Nie zmieniaj nic w swoim zachowaniu, w ogóle o tym nie myśl, bo zorientują się, że to my zastawiamy na nich pułapkę.

Feizhan wie, że szczerość i oddanie Yue Yinchuana są najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła spotkać Jinling. Gdyby nie on, nie wiadomo, kto rządziłby teraz Da Liang. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle cokolwiek by zostało z cesarstwa, bo że nic nie zostałoby z rodu Xun, to Feizhan wie aż za dobrze.

\- Pułapką będzie to, że będą zmuszeni zaakceptować Yinchuana takim, jakim jest – Feizhan uśmiecha się na to, jaki efekt te słowa w nim wywołują, rozszerzone źrenice i lekko opuszczona dolna warga, która szybko układa się w szeroki uśmiech. W piersi Feizhana rozlewa się fala ciepła, kiedy patrzy na śmiech rozjaśniający tę dobrą, otwartą twarz.

On już dopilnuje, żeby wszyscy zrozumieli, jakie szczęście ich spotkało wraz z przybyciem tego człowieka na cesarski dwór.

 

*

 

Od tamtego spotkania Yue Yinchuan staje się w zasadzie stałym gościem w domostwie Xun. Zachodzi po radę do Feizhana przed ważniejszymi posiedzeniami rządu, a, ku jego zaskoczeniu, czasem nawet po.

\- Panie Xun, gość do pana – oznajmia klęcząca na podłodze służąca. – To kapitan Yue Yinchuan.

Ciocia Xun unosi brwi i patrzy na Feizhana ze zdumieniem. To jego wuj przez lata przyzwyczaił ich do znikania w czasie kolacji na spotkaniach z ministrami, szpiegami i swoimi poplecznikami. Wieczorową porą zwyczajowo spędza się czas z rodziną lub na zgłębianiu własnych pasji, nie przyjmowaniu gości. Pod osłoną nocy nie przychodzą ludzie nie mający nic do ukrycia, przynajmniej z takiego założenia zawsze wychodził Feizhan, patrząc przez lata jak zakapturzone postacie przemykające się korytarzami ich domu.

\- Ach tak, prosiłem kapitana, żeby przyszedł do nas po obradach, widocznie bardzo się dzisiaj przesunęły – mówi szybko, mimo że wcale nic takiego nie ustalali i nie wie, co tak naprawdę go do nich sprowadza. – Ciociu, proszę wybaczyć, zajmie nam to tylko chwilkę i wytłumaczę kapitanowi Yue, że niektóre sprawy mogą poczekać do rana…

Ciocia macha ręką na jego wymyślone na poczekaniu kłamstewka, pokazuje na prawie puste naczynia i z uśmiechem.

\- Ależ Feizhanie, nie ma problemu. Skończyliśmy już jeść, czuję się zmęczona, wiesz, jak źle reaguję na zmiany pór roku. Wypiję herbatę i pewnie pójdę spać – jej śmiech zmienia się w czuły uśmiech, wyciąga dłoń i poklepuje Feizhana. – Jesteś młody, dobrze, że masz przyjaciół, tylko nie rozmawiajcie o polityce zbyt długo.

Służący zaczynają sprzątać resztki kolacji, a ciocia powoli wstaje z pomocą swoich służek. Feizhan wstaje, żeby ją pożegnać – odkąd zostali tylko we dwoje, stara się jej okazywać więcej czułości, mimo że wie, że nie wynagrodzi jej to braku jej najukochańszego męża, ani oddanej córki. Schyla się, dając się przytulić. Wtedy właśnie do pokoju wpada Yue Yinchuan.

 - Feizhan… - Słyszy zza swoich pleców Feizhan i szybko wypuszcza z ramion swoją ciocię. Odwraca się i staje twarzą w twarz z Yue, który wygląda, jakby nie spodziewał się zastać Feizhana w czyimś towarzystwie. – Pani sekretarzowo Xun, dobry wieczór! Jeśli przeszkadzam, wrócę jutro, jest chyba później, niż mi się wydawało…

Ciocia Xun zagląda ciekawie spod ramienia Feizhana na ich gościa, który wyraźnie ją bawi. Podchodzi kilka kroków w jego stronę i kiwa głową z satysfakcją.

\- Wiele słyszałam o panu kapitanie Yue – mówi, przyglądając mu się tak, że Feizhan nagle czuje w sercu ukłucie zazdrości. – Ale nikt mi nie mówił, jaki jest pan przystojny!

Yue robi przerażoną minę i patrzy na Feizhana tak, jakby miał ochotę zawinąć nogi za pas i uciekać. Ciocia Xun wybucha śmiechem.

\- Spokojnie, drogie dziecko, daj starszej pani pożartować – mówi dobrotliwym tonem. – Wiem, jak wiele zrobił pan kapitan dla naszego kraju i dla naszej rodziny. Uratował pan mojego syna, a wcześniej pomścił pan mojego męża, usłuchawszy jego ostatnich słów. Jestem pewna, że nawet gdyby sam to zaplanował, mój mąż nie wymyśliłby lepszej strategii, niż kapitan Yue.

Przerażenie na twarzy Yue Yinchuana zmienia się w powagę. Feizhan odwraca wzrok – całkiem zapomniał o tym, że to właśnie ten porucznik był pierwszą osobą, która dotarła do jego umierającego wuja, w porę, żeby móc wysłuchać jego ostatnich słów. Feizhan zaniedbał obowiązku wobec rodziny i los go pokarał – ale teraz odczuwa ulgę, że to właśnie ten mężczyzna go zastąpił u boku jego przybranego ojca w jego ostatnich chwilach.

\- Lady Xun… Jedyne, czego żałuję to to, że nie udało mi się zrobić więcej dla sekretarza Xuna.

\- Och, zrobił pan już wystarczająco wiele! Nawet nie wie pan, jak wielką ulgą dla mnie jest, że pogłębia pan także przyjaźń z Feizhanem. To dobre dziecko, oddane i uczciwe, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze preferował samotność. – Głos cioci Xun przechodzi w słodkie tony, znane mu z tych wszystkich podsłuchanych pogaduszek z jej przyjaciółkami. – Nie przejmuj się jego milczeniem, to ten typ, który zawsze trzy razy przemyśli zanim coś powie. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby komuś zaufać, ale potem już nic nie zmieni jego serca. Baishui miał tak samo.

Yue kiwa z powagą głową, po czym zerka na Feizhana i posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Wiem i obiecuję nie zaprzepaścić tej szansy od losu na zdobycie sobie przyjaciela w Xun Feizhanie – odpowiada cioci Xun, ale Feizhan wie, że kieruje te słowa także do niego. – Aprobata lady Xun wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie schlebiaj mi, chłopcze. Widzę, jak oczy ci się świecą do mojego Feizhana, na pewno macie do omówienia sprawy ciekawsze niż pogaduszki ze starą ciotką – odwraca się do Feizhana, posyłając mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Nie rozmawiajcie tylko o polityce, jesteście młodzi, na pewno znajdziecie ciekawsze tematy. Być może Yue Yinchuan ma siostrę? Ach, nieważne, nieważne, na mnie już czas. Dobrej nocy!

Yue podchodzi do Feizhana i obaj w ciszy żegnają udającą się na spoczynek ciocię. Kiedy nareszcie drzwi zamykają się za nią i za jej ubranymi w czerwone mundurki służkami, Feizhan siada na ziemi, wzdychając głęboko.

\- Chyba nie w pełni zrozumiałem ostatnie pytanie lady Xun – Yue Yinchuan siada naprzeciwko niego, bez pytania sięga po czajniczek i nalewa herbaty do obu nowych czarek. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak się ma mieć moja rodzina do naszych spotkań z Xun Feizhanem.

Feizhan patrzy z uwagą na jego zamyśloną twarz, szukając fałszu, choćby najdrobniejszej oznaki kłamstwa, ale znajduje w niej tylko prostotę i szczerość. Czuje, że zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do tego człowieka, do łatwości ich relacji, spokoju, który w nim wzbudza jego otwartość. W pełni rozumie, czemu Yuanshi tak za nim przepada. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale jego ciocia miała rację mówiąc o samotności Feizhana, od zawsze miał problemy z nawiązywaniem przyjaźni. Poza Pingzhangiem i Meng Qianxue, na palcach jednej ręki mógłby policzyć osoby, które przez lata na chwilę gościły w jego życiu, zazwyczaj znikając tak szybko, jak się pojawiły; rozmywając się we mgle dworu i awansów albo wracających do świata Jianghu, jak piękne zjawy innego życia.

\- Podejrzewam, że moja droga ciocia chciała zapytać, czy przypadkiem nie ma pan siostry, która mogłaby zostać moją żoną – odpowiada Feizhan spokojnie, ukrywając w rękawie uśmiech na widok Yinchuana krztuszącego się herbatą.

\- Moja siostra Dongmei jest szczęśliwą mężatką z dwójką dzieci – kręci głową, patrząc na Feizhana podejrzliwie. – Albo już chyba nawet trójką, tak, w ostatnim liście wyczekiwała z utęsknieniem rozwiązania. Więc jeśli Xun Feizhan poszukuje żony…

\- To tylko moja ciocia. Nie jestem zainteresowany zakładaniem rodziny, szczególnie teraz, kiedy wciąż ciąży mi na sercu żałoba – z niezrozumiałych dla siebie powodów Feizhan odczuwa potrzebę wytłumaczenia się. – To bardziej skomplikowane. Obawiam się, że postanowiłem nie żenić się już lata temu, w pełni poświęcając się służbie cesarstwu. Nie wiem, czy nawet teraz znalazłbym miejsce w swoim życiu dla żony. Nie chciałbym unieszczęśliwić żadnej kobiety tym, że być może nie potrafiłbym oddać jej swojego serca tak, jakby tego chciała.

Yue kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i w jego oczach jest coś, co sprawia, że Feizhan wierzy w to, że nie kłamie, że naprawdę rozumieją się w pełni. Niespodziewanie wyciąga rękę i kładzie na dłoni Feizhana, która nie wiadomo kiedy zacisnęła się w pięść obok opróżnionej czarki.

\- Proszę wybaczyć tę prywatę, nie wiem, dlaczego tak mnie wzięło – szybko wtrąca, czując nagłe zawstydzenie. Yinchuan ściska raz jego dłoń swoją własną, ciepłą i szorstką dłonią żołnierza w kwiecie wieku, i wypuszcza.

\- Każdy z nas czasem potrzebuje o tym porozmawiać – mówi Yue i posyła mu uśmiech. – Ja osobiście chyba od zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jest mi pisane życie u boku żony… Ale coraz częściej ostatnio myślę, że może gdzieś w świecie spotkam kogoś, kto będzie umiał mnie pokochać tak, jak tego oboje potrzebujemy.

Odwraca wzrok, wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, jakby bojąc się, że jego ekspresyjna twarz zdradzi jego wszystkie sekrety. Feizhan czuje w duszy ulgę i wdzięczność za to wyznanie.

\- Proszę więc się nie martwić o swoją siostrę. Obiecuję nie zagrażać jej małżeństwu – żartuje Feizhan, nieco na siłę, ale Yue na szczęście szybko pojmuje jego intencje. – Jeśli chciałbyś kiedyś opowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie, będzie dla mnie zaszczytem móc wysłuchać dziejów rodu Yue. Ale, wracając do pierwotnego powodu tej wizyty… Czemu właściwie ją zawdzięczam?

\- A, właśnie! Feizhanie, jesteś geniuszem. – Yue natychmiast się ożywia, wstaje i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. – Kiedy minister Ming znowu zaczął gadać bzdury, zagłuszając raport Wei Tinga, zrobiłem dokładnie tak, jak mi poradziłeś i po prostu to ja mu przerwałem… Cesarz nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, natychmiast poprosił Wei Tinga o powtórzenie najważniejszego punktu i wreszcie coś się ruszyło…!

Nawet nie zauważają, jak prędko mijają im wspólnie spędzone godziny. Z każdym spotkaniem docierają się coraz bardziej, a w ich rozmowach coraz częściej pojawiają się tematy inne niż tylko polityka.

Innym razem, kiedy Yue Yinchuan przychodzi do niego wieczorem, niecałe dwa tygodnie później, okazuje się, że tematów dworskich starcza im ledwo na dwie czarki herbaty. Patrzą na siebie w szoku, jakby kompletnie zaskoczył ich ten stan rzeczy. Cisza trwa i obaj coraz bardziej zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedzą, co dalej. Feizhan patrzy oskarżająco na bulgocący na ogniu czajnik, a następnie zaczyna wędrować wzrokiem po pokoju, szukając punktu zaczepienia innego niż twarz Yinchuana.

Jeśli na niego spojrzy, straci wątek zupełnie i pozwoli mu odejść w noc, a z jakiegoś powodu wolałby go przy sobie zatrzymać jeszcze na chwilę. Jest w jego postaci coś, co sprawia, że Feizhan czuje się spokojnie i pewnie, i ma ochotę mówić mu o rzeczach, które w normalnych warunkach spędzają mu sen z powiek, atakując jak zgłodniałe wilki, wyczekujące chwili samotności.

\- To ja może… - zaczyna Yue, ale Feizhan natychmiast wchodzi mu w słowo:

\- Noc jest jeszcze młoda, może napiłbyś się ze mną kieliszek wina?

Kieliszek wina szybko zmienia się w drugi, trzeci, piąty… Feizhan traci rachubę. Obaj są rosłymi mężczyznami, którzy większość życia spędzili w wojsku. Nie zamierzają pić na umór, ale także nie wylewają za kołnierz.

Jego wzrok sam wędruje za palcami Yue, kiedy ten rozluźnia kołnierzyk; zatrzymuje się na jego szyi, kiedy zaczyna rozprostowywać zdrętwiały kark.

\- Xun Feizhan jest innym człowiekiem, niż się spodziewałem – szybko wraca wzrokiem ku jego twarzy, kiedy Yue zaczyna mówić. Jego oczy błyszczą bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a policzki wydają się czerwieńsze.

\- To dobrze czy źle? – odpowiada Feizhan, nachylając się do przodu, żeby ponownie wypełnić jadeitowe kieliszki.

\- Ciężko określić. Raczej dobrze, ale na pewno głównie… inaczej – wpatruje się w Feizhana tak, jakby próbował wyczytać z jego twarzy wszystkie myśli. – Sława ulubionego ucznia mistrza Menga Zhi dotarła nawet do Qianzhou. Zawsze lubiłem słuchać historii o walkach różnych wojowników, a kiedy okazało się, że pierwszy z listy najlepszych Langya ma ucznia w moim wieku… Ha, nie to, że sam chciałem zająć się sztukami walki. Rodzina próbowała ze mnie zrobić dziedzica, ale szybko się zorientowali, że nic z tego. Nie miałem też zadatków na uczonego, dużo myślę, ale nie w odpowiedni dla uduchowionych sposób. Już wszyscy stracili nadzieję, kiedy nawet w sporcie okazało się, że sobie nie radzę, ale na szczęście mieliśmy w wiosce stacjonujący garnizon. To u nich nasłuchałem się o wielkim świecie. I o młodym dowódcy gwardii cesarskiej, Xun Feizhanie.

Feizhan, który nigdy nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, skupia się na swoim winie. Liczy, że cierpki smak stłumi ten dziwny misz masz emocji, zażenowania i ciekawości, do czego zmierza ta opowieść.

\- Później jednak… Wiesz, co się wydarzyło. Mijały lata, a z każdym awansem opadały mi klapki z oczu. Polityczne utarczki doprowadzające do śmierci niewinnych ludzi, żołnierze zdani na widzimisię leniwych ministrów, którzy nigdy nie wychylili nosa ze stolicy i tylko kombinują, jak najlepiej się ustawić. Historia nieposłuszeństwa generała Huaihua, rozkład największej zasłużonej armii i los rodu Changlin odbiły się echem po całym cesarstwie. Ale nie poddawaliśmy się, nigdy, dlatego kiedy odkryliśmy z Tan Hengiem dowody zdrady kogoś z naszych w obozie wroga, bez wahania odpowiedzieliśmy na wezwanie cesarza – ciągnie Yue, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi wyglądające dziwnie bezradnie w samych skarpetkach. Rozchyla kołnierzyk jeszcze bardziej, ale jego twarz poważnieje. – Po czym w stolicy spotkaliśmy się ze ścianą. Wiecznie kręcący pod nosem sekretarz Xun, cesarzowa matka pilnująca cesarza jak rozwścieczona borsuczyca… Kiedy okazało się, że żona naszego głównego podejrzanego także pochodzi z rodu Xunów… Próbowaliśmy spotkać się z Xun Feizhanem, ale także jak na złość ciągle się mijaliśmy. Zacząłem spodziewać się mało rozgarniętego pieska salonowego, trzymanego przez rodzinę na bardzo krótkiej smyczy, który tylko głośno szczeka, a tak naprawdę ma spiłowane kły.

Feizhan unosi brwi. Nie jest to zbyt pochlebna wizja, ale przyznaje, że nieraz w chwilach frustracji sam wyobrażał sobie, że tak to wszystko musi wyglądać dla kogoś z zewnątrz. Docenia szczerość, ale jednocześnie kłuje go nieco takie podsumowanie jego bliskich zmarłych.

\- Na szczęście okazało się, ze generał Huaihua jest uczciwym człowiekiem, kimś, za kim z czystym sercem mogłem się stawić – Yue zerka na Feizhana i szybko odwraca wzrok, dopijając wino. – A Xun Feizhan jest wprawdzie innym człowiekiem, niż sobie to umyśliłem jako dzieciak, ale ani trochę nie przypomina postaci, którą stworzyłem w swojej głowie w wyniku frustracji stolicą.

Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby czekając na odpowiedź ze strony Feizhana, który jednak miał w głowie pustkę. Co rzec na takie słowa? Przeprosić? Zażartować?

\- Kiedy porucznik Tan przekazał mi wieści o tym, że znaleźli cię ledwo żywego na ulicy… Wstrząsnęło mną to do głębi, o wiele bardziej niż się spodziewałem. Chciałem cię poznać, a prawie odebrano mi na to szansę! – Pierwszy raz Feizhan widzi Yue tak zdenerwowanego. Widać, że wzrusza go to inaczej, niż frustracje dworem, chociaż okazuje to równie gwałtownie. Gniew szybko jednak przechodzi, zastępuje go dziwna pustka. Zagubiony wpatruje się w swoje dłonie, jakby ich nie poznawał.

\- Yinchuanie. – Feizhan zwraca się do niego nieco zdławionym głosem. – Jesteśmy tutaj razem, nie ma co tracić życia na snucie czarnych scenariuszy, które się nie ziściły.

Wstaje i przechodzi na drugą stronę stolika, klękając obok zesztywniałego, uwięzionego w swojej głowie Yue Yinchuana.

\- Po mojej chorobie… w jej wyniku… bałem się tak długo. – Kładzie jedną z dłoni na jego ramieniu. – To było jakby wydarzenia związane z rebelią księcia Laiyang były jednym wielkim koszmarem, z którego nie mogę się wybudzić. Morderstwo mojego wuja, tragiczna śmierć mojej siostry Anru… I ten pojedynek, moja rana… Czym jest zdrowie, kiedy nie możesz uwolnić się od wrażenia, że tkwisz wciąż w tej samej zapętlonej sytuacji? Każdy cień wygląda jak twój wróg, każda mijana kobieta ma twarz twojej siostry i jak bardzo byś nie próbowało tym nie myśleć, widzisz krew na swoich rękach i zamknięte oczy twojego wujka, którego mogłeś uratować, gdybyś tylko wypełnił swoje obowiązki jak należy… A im bardziej odsuwasz od siebie te uczucia, tym krócej śpisz w nocy, tym głośniej szumi w uszach twoje serce, tym mniej wydaje ci się, że zasługujesz, żeby wciąż tu… tu być…

Feizhan ociera szybko łzy ze swojej twarzy, a kiedy znowu patrzy na Yue, ten wygląda z powrotem normalnie. Kładzie swoją dłoń na dłoni Feizhana i patrzy na niego pytająco. Feizhan nie rozumie, ale chyba nie musi, gdyż nagle znajduje się w uścisku jego ramion, wtulony w jego szyję, i obaj udają, że nie płyną im po policzkach łzy.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy nam tego wina na dzisiaj – śmieje się mu do ucha Yinchuan, a Feizhan wypuszcza go ze swoich ramion i odsuwa się, czując się jednocześnie wykończony i lekki w środku jak piórko.

\- Zaraz wstawię herbaty. To co tam mówiłeś wcześniej? Czemu twoja rodzina tak bardzo chciała się ciebie pozbyć z domu?

\- Ach, Feizhanie, aż wstyd mi mówić… Obiecaj nie śmiać się ze mnie za bardzo! Moja rodzina to zwykli mieszczanie Yue z jednej z małych wiosek spod Qianzhou, w domu faktycznie rządzi moja ponad dziesięć lat starsza siostra Dongmei, która w zastępstwie naszego zmarłego przed laty ojca zajmuje się gospodarstwem i wychowuje naszego najmłodszego brata razem ze swoimi synami…

Feizhan wysłuchuje historii z dzieciństwa swojego towarzysza, czasem wtrącając swoje uwagi albo własne, podobne w wydźwięku, wspomnienia. Czuje się z tym dobrze, dużo lepiej niż wcześniej, i wie, że następnym razem kiedy nadejdzie jego kolej, nie zawaha się otworzyć własnego serca. Jednak póki co woli ogrzewać dłonie od wesoło bulgoczącego imbryka i patrzeć na ożywioną twarz Yue Yinchuana, wspominając ciepło jego oddechu na własnej szyi.

 

*

 

Dni stają się coraz dłuższe, ogrody zapełniają się zielenią i śpiewem ptaków. Feizhan czuje, jak odzyskuje siły, a do jego mięśni wraca dawny wigor. Powietrze pachnie wiosną, wilgotną ziemią i świeżymi listkami. Spacery do pałacu cesarskiego stają się przyjemnością, której z coraz większym utęsknieniem wygląda.

Przynajmniej do chwili, w której z ust cesarza padają słowa, na które nie jest wciąż gotowy.

\- Starszy bracie Feizhan, czy zastanawiałeś się może nad powrotem na dwór? – Yuanshi nie patrzy na niego, z premedytacją w pełni poświęcając się udawaniu, że czyta leżące przed nim raporty. Feizhan patrzy na niego i widzi, że zostało w nim już niewiele z tego pociesznego dziecka, które bez pytania rzucało się w ramiona swoich kuzynów z domu Changlin albo posłusznie spędzało żmudne godziny na przepisywaniu świętych tekstów.

Bardzo możliwym jest, że młody cesarz nigdy nie osiągnie tego samego poziomu mądrości albo sprytu co jego ojciec. Jednak przykład księcia Laiyang nauczył go wiele i widać, jak pilnie wysłuchuje argumentów każdej ze stron, jak powoli i uważnie rozważa słowa zanim powie coś ryzykownego. Jest świadomy swoich braków i Feizhan poznaje po jego ostrożnych pytaniach lub z nagła wywoływanych tematach, że próbuje po omacku znaleźć drogę, błądząc i wpadając w pełne błota doły jak ślepiec pozostawiony w środku obcego lasu.

\- Pytam jako twój brat Xiao Yuanshi, nie cesarz – dodaje, kiedy Feizhan uparcie milczy. – Wiem, że wyglądasz lepiej, a twoje zdrowie wraca do normy. Jeśli jednak dalej czułbyś się niepewnie, nie musiałbyś wracać od razu na stanowisko dowódcy gwardii. Kapitan Yue póki co daje sobie radę, ale kiedy będziesz w pełni sił, zapewniam cię, że nie zawaha się nawet przed chwilę, oddając ci pieczę. Ale tak, tak jak mówiłem, jeśli wciąż potrzebujesz czasu, zawsze możesz dołączyć do rządu jako mój osobisty doradca albo nadam ci oficjalny tytuł, który pozwoliłby ci na to. Bracie Feizhanie, dopiero teraz widzę, jak mądre zawsze były rady, których mi udzielałeś nie raz, nawet jeśli o nie nie prosiłem. Wsparcie, którego udzielasz mi teraz, jest mi cenniejsze od złota całego tego pałacu. Wiem też, że pomagasz kapitanowi Yue, widzę, jak nareszcie moi ministrowie zaczynają go szanować… Więc jeśli pomagasz i mnie i jemu, czy nie byłoby ci łatwiej robić to otwarcie, we własnym imieniu?

Feizhan przymyka oczy i widzi nagle przed nimi jakąś dawną uroczystość, tylko tym razem ustawia siebie w miejscu księcia Changlin, a Yue Yinchuana na straży cesarza. Po chwili wizja się zmienia i nagle jest swoim wujem, sekretarzem występującym w imieniu interesów swojej frakcji. Potrząsa głową i tym razem stoi za tronem cesarza jak marny cień jego matki, niezrzeszony doradca, krew z krwi, a z podestu patrzy na niego płonący gniewem i frustracją Yue.

Podnosi się ze swojego krzesła i pada w ukłonie przed cesarzem.

\- Błagam waszą wysokość o ofiarowanie mi jeszcze trochę czasu… - odpowiada z czołem przy podłodze. – Jako brata i jako cesarza, proszę o czas, aż do zakończenia żałoby po wuju sekretarzu Xunie. To już niewiele ponad pół roku. Wtedy wrócę na moje dawne stanowisko, nawet jeśli w moim sercu jeszcze nie wszystkie rany będą w pełni zagojone.

Słyszy kroki i czuje na swoich ramionach dłonie Yuanshiego, który podnosi go siłą z podłogi.

\- Feizhanie, oczywiście, że dostaniesz ode mnie ten czas! Proszę, wstań, wybacz, że znowu zrobiłem coś głupiego – w jego głosie przebrzmiewa desperacja. – Jestem tak zgnębiony własnymi problemami, że całkiem zapomniałem, że brat Feizhan także może się borykać z żalem po naszych bliskich… Po prostu kiedy usłyszałem, że nawet kapitan Yue przychodzi do ciebie po rady, poczułem zazdrość, jakbyś wybrał jego nade mnie, jakbyś wolał pomagać jakiemuś obcemu, niż oficjalnie wesprzeć swojego brata… Wiem, to bez sensu! Moje myśli i serce kłócą się ze sobą i nawet nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby poza bratem Feizhanem mi pomóc… A przecież nie będę cię prosił o rozstrzyganie moich wewnętrznych sporów we własnej sprawie!

Feizhan wstaje i patrzy na Yuanshiego, który dorównuje mu wzrostem. Nie wie, kiedy tak urósł, ale przeżywa podwójny dysonans – z jednej strony uderza go, że jego mały kuzyn jest już tak dorosły, z drugiej jednak strach ściska jego serce, bo ten cesarz to tylko młody, zagubiony chłopak, który dopiero zaczyna tracić mleko pod nosem. Sierota, tak jak Feizhan, ale jego samotność jest spotęgowana po stokroć z uwagi na urząd, który pełni.

\- Jeśli tylko o to chodzi, przestanę pomagać kapitanowi Yue i dopiero kiedy wrócę na stanowisko dowódcy to zacznę wtrącać się w sprawy dworu. Wystarczy jedno słowo, a to zrobię – mówi więc Feizhan, mimo że myśl, że będzie musiał zerwać znajomość z Yue Yinchuanem rozrywa mu serce.

Yuanshi patrzy na niego w kompletnym szoku. Nagle odwraca się i łapie za głowę i Feizhan udaje, że nie słyszy rozpaczliwego krótkiego szlochu, który wstrząsa cesarzem. Czeka, schylony w oficjalnym półukłonie, oparty na jednym kolanie, aż w końcu Yuanshi wraca na tron i bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Nie waż się nawet zostawić kapitana Yue. Wciąż nie umie wszystkiego, jeśli teraz porzucisz go w połowie drogi, to spodziewam się, że nie wytrwa kontrataku sępów i nawet ja nie będę mógł nic dla niego zrobić. Nie chciałbym tego, bo doceniam jego szczerość i spryt – mówi wilgotnym od łez głosem i odchrząkuje. – Nie chciałbym także przeciwko sobie nastawić ciebie, a widzę przecież na własne oczy, jak sobie cenisz jego osobę.

Feizhan opada z ulgą do pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy podnosi wzrok na Yuanshiego, stara się w nim przekazać pełnię swojej wdzięczności.

\- Bracie cesarzu, przysięgam ci, że moja przyjaźń z Yue Yinchuanem to tylko to. Nie zamierzamy tworzyć na dworze żadnych frakcji ani nawet forsować naszych idei – mówi, kładąc rękę na sercu. – Wciąż czasem służę mu radą, jak sobie poradzić z niewygodnymi propozycjami zbyt śmiałych urzędników, ale nasze spotkania wynikają z przyjaźni, którą w sobie znaleźliśmy.

Yuanshi kiwa głową bez słowa, po czym patrzy na niego z uśmiechem, który przypomina tak bardzo nie jego rodziców, ale właśnie wujka Xuna, że Feizhan czuje, jak tym razem to z jego ust wydobywa się głuchy jęk.

\- Cieszy mnie to. I zapewniam cię, bracie Feizhanie, że pan kapitan Yue dokładnie to samo mówi o tobie. Wiem też, że czeka na twój powrót na dwór równie niecierpliwie, co ja.

 

*

 

Od tamtej rozmowy Feizhan częściej zachodzi na dwór, dyskutując z cesarzem tak o osobistych troskach, jak i o sprawach nieco poważniejszych. Z ponad rocznym opóźnieniem dostaje stertę raportów na temat stanu straży – póki co zagląda do nich tylko na wyraźną prośbę władcy. Raz nawet zgadza się przyjrzeć porannej musztrze, aby ocenić, czy nie uchybia standardom. Zauważa, że im więcej czasu spędza poza domem, tym zdaje się on mu uciekać szybciej.

Sądził, że bardziej to odczuje, ale jednak taki stopniowy powrót do życia stolicy wydaje się słuszną decyzją.

Pewnego słonecznego poranka czwartego miesiąca roku, tuż po tym jak skończył medytację wyrównującą oddech i powoli przechodzi do pełnego treningu tai chi, odczuwa na swoim karku czyjeś spojrzenie.

Natychmiast odwraca się, przyjmując pozycję obronną, ale to tylko Yue Yinchuan czai się w drzwiach prowadzących do ogrodu, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, co zrobić – wyjść do Feizhana czy jednak zawrócić.

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że przejdę się dzisiaj do pałacu z tobą, korzystając z nareszcie ładnej pogody, ale widzę, że jestem za wcześnie – mówi, widząc, że już został dostrzeżony.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz – odpowiada Feizhan, nie przerywając treningu. – Cesarz dzisiaj wpadł na podobny pomysł, co ty, i odwołał nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie. Jeśli więc nie masz innych planów, to siadaj, jak skończę to napijemy się herbaty, ciocia Xun dostała ostatnio na urodziny wspaniałą paczkę z Yunnanu.

Yue bez wahania siada wygodnie na skraju podestu, opierając się o jedną z belek. Feizhan wraca do skupienia na wypracowanych ruchach, oddychając miarowo, pilnując, aby rozkładać energię równomiernie zgodnie ze swoją ulubioną techniką. Czuje na sobie wzrok Yue, ale nie zwraca na niego uwagi, przynajmniej nie póki robi to w ciszy.

\- Xun Feizhan jest wielkim mistrzem – przerywa ją, a Feizhan nagle bierze zbyt głęboki oddech, zaskoczony. – Rutyna tai chi nigdy nie wydawała mi się niczym specjalnym, ale w wykonaniu Xun Feizhana jest hipnotyzująca. To fascynujące, jak elegancko się prezentuje, jakby w tańcu, jednocześnie jednak jak promieniuje z niego ukryta siła.

Feizhan skupia się na wyrównaniu z powrotem oddechu, ignorując przyspieszone bicie swojego serca.

\- Sam Yue Yinchuan twierdzi, że nie jest znawcą sztuk walki. To nic takiego, wciąż mi daleko do mojego stanu sprzed choroby – odpowiada, zamykając oczy, próbując w myślach odtworzyć swoje otoczenie.

\- O, nie, aż tak to nie. Nie jesteśmy na dworze, żeby prawić sobie fałszywe komplementy i odpowiadać równie fałszywą skromnością – Yue kontynuuje swoje wywody, brzmi na poirytowanego, Feizhan z trudem opanowuje uśmiech. – Widziałem sporo walk, chociaż raczej staram się ich unikać. Wiem wystarczająco wiele, żeby móc dostrzec prawdziwy kunszt. Nie dziwota, że kilka razy już znalazłeś się na listach Langya. Nie wątpię, że prędzej niż później twoje nazwisko znowu na nich zagości.

Cisza szeleszczących liści i dźwięków miasta w oddali wraca, otaczając Feizhana bezpiecznym kokonem. Ale nie na długo.

\- Przebija z twoich ruchów taka naturalność i pasja, jakbyś nareszcie był w swoim żywiole.

\- Może jestem – odpowiada na to Feizhan. – Kiedy ćwiczę, czuję wreszcie, że mam kontrolę nad sobą tak, jakby nic poza tymi prostymi ruchami nie istniało. Nawet jeśli wszystko wydaje się w życiu zbyt trudne, kiedy ćwiczę, czuję, że tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy samotnymi jednostkami, skazanymi na wieczną walkę ze światem. To przypomina mi, że świat to także my, że jesteśmy jego nieodłączną częścią. Świat jest w nas tak jak my w nim.

Teraz to kolej Yue na zastanowienie się. Feizhan wprowadza do swojego treningu gwałtowniejsze ruchy, tylko kilka, w stale powracających co kilka ruchów powtórzeniach, nigdy jednak nie wykonywanych w tej samej kolejności.

\- Teraz rozumiem. Widziałem ostatnią rozgrywkę między generałem Huaihua i zdrajcą księciem Laiyang, i ani trochę nie przypominała ona twoich ćwiczeń. Walka to co innego dla Xun Feizhana niż dla nich.

Feizhan czuje nagły ból w boku, słysząc imię zdrajcy. Mimo tego paraliżu, nie zatrzymuje się. Jednocześnie boi się, ale i ogromnie pragnie usłyszeć, co kapitan Yue ma mu do powiedzenia.

\- Zwykli ludzie traktują ją jak broń… Naginają ku swojej woli i jest to równie wymuszone u człowieka nikczemnego, co szlachetnego. Ale ty, Feizhanie, ty się temu w pełni oddajesz. – Feizhan robi obrót i nagle staje z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Yinchuanie, chodź ze mną – mówi.

\- Nie umiem walczyć – Yue odpowiada z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Feizhan kręci głową i podchodzi bliżej, wyciąga do niego rękę.

\- Chodź, chodź. Zrób to dla mnie. Prawie rok nie miałem okazji zmierzyć się z drugą osobą, wyszedłem z wprawy, dam ci fory.

Yue przechyla głowę i śmieje się, raz, śmiechem, który bardziej przypomina bardzo głośne westchnięcie; ale wstaje.

Feizhan czuje, jak na usta wpełza mu radosny uśmiech, ale szybko przybiera poważną minę i jak tylko Yue wygląda na gotowego, robi pierwszy ruch.

Tak jak obiecał, używa mniej siły niż w normalnych okolicznościach, ale i tak słyszy syknięcie bólu, kiedy jego przeciwnikowi udaje się odparować pierwszy cios. Yue próbuje zaatakować, ale Feizhan odskakuje zanim jego pięść dosięgnie wypatrzonego celu. Przygląda się z boku, jak Yue odzyskuje szybko równowagę i przyjmuje pozycję obronną. Sam bezgłośnie cofa się za jedną z grusz i szybko wspina się po pniu do poziomu pierwszych, grubych konarów.

Yue zdezorientowany szuka go na poziomie swojego wzroku, po czym nagle odwraca się w jego stronę, ale jest za późno. Feizhan widzi, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w przerażeniu, przywodząc na myśl spierzchniętego królika, który za późno dostrzegł czającego się w gąszczu tygrysa. Zeskakuje na ziemię tuż przed Yue, tylko pozornie dając mu szansę ucieczki. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniem, Feizhan udaje, że próbuje złapać go za poły hanfu, a Yue odskakuje tuż pod mur dzielący ogród od sąsiedniej posiadłości.

Feizhan napiera na niego całym swoim ciałem, podcinając mu nogi tak, że w pozycji pionowej Yue utrzymuje się tylko dzięki ścianie za plecami. Feizhan chwyta go jedną ręką za prawy bok, drugą dociskając go na poziomie szyi i barków.

Czuje, jak rozpiera go energia, jakby w jego piersiach rozkwitał gorący jak słońce kwiat, jakby rodził się w nim ognisty Fenghuang[3].

Jego oczy wędrują od rozchełstanego kołnierzyka na drgającą pod jego przedramieniem grdykę aż ku twarzy Yinchuana. Patrzy prosto w jego szeroko rozwarte oczy, rozszerzone źrenice, wzrokiem szybko prześlizgując się na spocone czoło, zaczerwienione policzki aż w końcu lądując na jego rozchylonych ustach, przez które ciężko dyszy.

I nagle zawisa bezwładnie w jego uścisku i przez chwilę Feizhan myśli, że jednak się przecenił, zrobił mu krzywdę…

Ale napotyka spojrzenie przymrużonych jak u szczęśliwego kota oczu i jak zahipnotyzowany przybliża się jeszcze bardziej, wiedząc, że dostał przyzwolenie na zrobienie cokolwiek mu się zamarzy…

O krok od uczynienia dokładnie tego, Feizhan uświadamia sobie w pełni, czego pragnie.

Jak oparzony nagle wypuszcza Yue Yinchuana, który przez chwilę zsuwa się po murze jak pozbawiona wolnej woli lalka, ale w połowie drogi odzyskuje władzę w nogach.

Feizhan odsuwa się od niego, jeden krok, drugi i trzeci. Czuje, że jego serce wali jak oszalałe, jakby walczyło z próbującym wydostać się na zewnątrz Fenghuangiem. Jak mógł nie rozpoznać tego wcześniej? Jak bardzo musiał tkwić zaślepiony w swoim cierpieniu, żeby nie dostrzec, co się rodzi między nim a Yinchuanem?

\- Miałeś dać mi fory – mówi Yue i pierwszy raz, odkąd go poznał, rozbawienie w jego głosie brzmi fałszywie i nieprzekonująco. – Mówiłem, że nie jestem przeszkolony w sztukach walki, teraz mi wstyd, ile to ruchów było? Mniej niż dziesięć na pewno.

Feizhan przymyka oczy, żeby nie patrzeć przez chwilę na tego człowieka, który niespodziewanie wkradł się do jego życia, ratując je na więcej sposobów, niż kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrozumieć. Na próżno! Widzi pod powiekami jego twarz, radosną, załamaną, kompletnie pokonaną, jakby obraz widziany przez sekundę zdążył mu się wryć w pamięć na wieki.

Musi się opanować.

\-  Sześć ruchów. Gdybym ci nie folgował, miałbym cię już za drugim – odpowiada szczerze, licząc, że w oczach Yue Yinchuana będzie to mniej okrutne, niż owijanie w bawełnę. Kiedy w końcu otwiera oczy i na niego patrzy, Yue wygląda na tylko trochę zmieszanego, jakby nie wiedział, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło.

\- Chodź, obiecałem ci herbatę z Yunnanu za ten pojedynek niezależnie od jego wyniku – Feizhan podchodzi do przygotowanych zawczasu ręczników i rzuca jednym w Yue.

Prowadzi go do środka, jakby nigdy nic, obiecując sobie w duchu, że zrobi wszystko, żeby uchronić Yue Yinchuana przed krzywdą, jaką mogłoby mu sprawić to, co on sam przeżywa.

 

*

 

_Feizhan-ge,_

_Dziękuję ci bardzo za wiadomości z Twojej strony. Twoja siostra Xue-jie i jej syn Ce’er miewamy się dobrze._

_Tak, jak zgadłeś, słyszeliśmy już w Langya o większości z nich, stary mistrz Lin Chen wie, jak zależy nam na informacjach o losach starszego brata, ale zawsze to lepiej usłyszeć o nich bezpośrednio od osoby, której się tyczą. Tak wiele sprzecznych uczuć we mnie się kotłuje – ale ulga, że przynajmniej Ty już wracasz do zdrowia jest jedną z najmilszych wieści!_

_Nigdy nie byłam dobra w spisywaniu swoich myśli, jak pamiętasz zapewne z lekcji mistrza wujka Menga. Za mało cierpliwości i finezji. Ale proszę, wierz mi, kiedy mówię, że wciąż o Ciebie się troszczę w moim sercu. Zresztą, zapytałeś, czy możesz nas odwiedzić – moja odpowiedź to tak. Jeśli tylko już jesteś na siłach, przyjeżdżaj, a wtedy może uda nam się dogadać jak bywało dawniej._

_Ja i Ce nigdzie się nie ruszamy, cierpliwie czekamy na wizytę brata Xun Feizhana._

_Twoja oddana przyjaciółka,_

_Meng Qianxue_

 

*

 

Feizhan nie wie, czy list od siostry Xue to dobry czy zły omen; wie tylko, że przyszedł w najmniej odpowiednim do tego momencie, wprowadzając w jego życie dodatkowy chaos. Znowu popada w melancholię, jakby stanowiła szarą dziurę powstałą na skutek rozdarcia w jego duszy. Z jednej strony jego smutek wciąż gdzieś się czai, nieco słabszy i mniej zachłanny, niż wcześniej, ale wciąż przypominający o sobie, jak zadzior w zagojonej ranie. Z drugiej znowu zaczyna patrzeć w przyszłość, z nadzieją na szczęście, o którym nigdy nie śmiał marzyć. Przeszłość jednak pada cieniem, zazdrośnie stara się tłamsić wszystko, co nowe i dobre, a z tej szarej dziury bez dna co jakiś czas dochodzi echo najgorszych myśli, najokrutniejszych słów, które w swoim życiu słyszał.

Yue Yinchuan wciąż do niego przychodzi, ale jakby rzadziej, zostając za każdym razem krócej, za każdym razem z buforem w postaci kogoś obcego – cioci Xun, Tan Henga, a czasem nawet po prostu służących. Feizhan cierpi ogromnie, wie, że to on swoją niemocą wzmaga ten dystans - za każdym razem, kiedy przygryza język przestraszony, że powie coś, co zostanie źle zrozumiane; kiedy odwraca zawstydzony wzrok, przyłapany na wpatrywaniu się w jego silne dłonie, smukłe stopy, wilgotne usta; kiedy nie pozwala sobie na zrobienie czegoś, co mógłby zepsuć, ponieważ w jego głowie od ponad roku panuje zamęt.

Mija tydzień i podejmuje decyzję.

\- Poddany waszej wysokości, Xun Feizhan, prosi o pozwolenie na wyjazd. – Pierwszy raz od miesięcy zwraca się do cesarza w tak oficjalny sposób, na klęczkach, z głową prawie dotykającą ziemi.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Yuanshi macha ręką, jakby odganiał się od muchy. – Brat Feizhan nie musi pytać o pozwolenie, wystarczyłoby przysłać człowieka z wieścią, że brata nie będzie. Chyba, że zamierzasz wyjechać na długo?

Feizhan wstaje. Cesarz patrzy na niego i wzdycha ciężko, nagle wydając się dużo starszy. Spogląda na niego z kamienną miną, którą odziedziczył po linii Xunów, i uderza otwartą dłonią w biurko.

\- Nie! Miałeś wrócić po nowym roku! Co się stało, mów mi natychmiast!

\- Wasza wysokość źle zrozumiał moje milczenie! – Feizhan kręci głową, czując się nagle wyprany ze wszystkich sił. – Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, czy za tydzień, czy za miesiąc. Nie chciałem mówić, dlaczego, żeby nie urazić uczuć brata cesarza… Wiele ostatnio myślę o bracie Pingzhangu i chciałem odwiedzić jego i jego rodzinę.

Twarz Yuanshiego natychmiast zmienia wyraz. Przymyka oczy jakby czuł się winny swojemu wybuchowi. Feizhan wie, że także jemu leży na sercu ten temat, Pingzhanga traktował jak rodzonego starszego brata stokroć bardziej niż jego samego.

Po tym już nie spotyka oporów – wręcz zostaje pospieszony przez cesarza, który ofiarowuje mu najszybszego konia za obietnicę przekazania generałowej Meng Qianxue naprędce spisanego listu. Feizhan opuszcza pałac nieco oszołomiony, ale też przestraszony. Nie ma odwrotu.

Naprędce pakuje się i żegna z ciocią. Z niewielkim pakunkiem, w swoim najwygodniejszym do podróży stroju, z cesarskim listem ukrytym w wyszywanym złotymi nićmi woreczku na piersi rusza ku cesarskiej stajni odebrać obiecanego rumaka. Po drodze zachodzi do kwater Yue Yinchuana, ale w domu zastaje samą panią Tan.

Pani porucznikowa Tan prawie nie przypomina dawnej służki siostry Anru. Gładka twarz Pei wygląda inaczej bez makijażu służącej, a i ponad rok małżeństwa nauczył ją wiele. Patrzy Feizhanowi prosto w oczy, a o dawnej bojaźliwości przypominają tylko jej drżące dłonie.

\- Oczywiście przekażę słowa pana Xuna – mówi bez zająknięcia, ale po chwili mruży oczy z podejrzliwością. – Ale myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby pan sam porozmawiał z kapitanem Yue.

Feizhan opuszcza wzrok, ale kiwa głową. Dlatego tu przyszedł, liczył na to, że będą mogli zamienić choćby kilka słów, żeby nie zostawiać Yinchuana ot tak, bez uprzedzenia, zwłaszcza w kontekście tej niewyjaśnionej, nieuregulowanej sytuacji między nimi. Kiedy patrzy na Pei, widzi, jak blednie i z powrotem przypomina dawną siebie, zawsze zbyt wścibską i wrażliwą jednocześnie. W tej chwili uświadamia sobie, że jest ona jedną z najdłużej znających go w tym mieście osób. Tyle lat spędzili w jednym domu, widując się i słysząc o sobie, ale nigdy nie wchodząc w interakcje z uwagi na różnice statusu społecznego, na to, że on miał szczęście i został adoptowany przez bogatych wujów, a ją rodzina musiała sprzedać do pracy, żeby zapewnić sobie przetrwanie.

Uderza go to, ale odkłada te myśli na później. Już i tak wyjątkowo wiele rzeczy się w nim kotłuje.

\- Powinni z Tan Hengiem doglądać ćwiczeń łuczników za miastem, sam pan lepiej ode mnie wiedział, gdzie. Jak się pan pośpieszy, to jeszcze może ich spotka w drodze powrotnej. – Pani Tan instruuje go szybko, półgębkiem, jakby sobie samej nie mogła uwierzyć, że mu to zdradza.

Feizhan kiwa jej raz głową i biegiem rusza w stronę stajni. Nie widzi otaczających go ludzi, prawie potrąca dziewczynkę bawiącą się na ulicy z psem. Zdyszany odbiera czarnego jak noc rumaka z białą plamą między oczami z rąk zaskoczonego parobka i jak w amoku galopem przemierza drogę przez miasto.

Dostrzega ich już od bram miasta – prowadzą za sobą całą drużynę wymęczonych łuczników całkiem tak, jak on sam nieraz to czynił. Czuje na ten widok lekką zazdrość przemieszaną z nostalgią. Lubił te wiosenne wyjazdy, jak zresztą każdy wymęczony miesiącami spędzonymi w ciemnych i dusznych koszarach. Móc z nich wyjść, czując na ciele ciepły wiosenny wiatr i jak płuca wypełnia świeżość, tak prosta przyjemność, że aż nikt o niej nie myśli, dopóki nie zostanie mu odebrana na czas długiej i trudnej zimy.

\- Panie Xun! – słyszy z daleka głos porucznika Tana, który zaczyna machać rękami w jego stronę.

Feizhan zatrzymuje się tuż przed nimi, czując, jak dyszy z wysiłku. Obaj dowódcy wyglądają na zaskoczonych jego widokiem.

\- Potrzebuję porozmawiać z Yue Yinchuanem – mówi ten jeden raz bez owijania w bawełnę. Yue wygląda na zdezorientowanego tym obrotem spraw, ale posłusznie przybliża się do Feizhana. Tan Heng patrzy na nich obu jakby wiedział, co się święci. Feizhan boi się, że jeśli powie coś nie na miejscu w tej chwili, to wszystko popsuje.

Na szczęście porucznik dochodzi do tego samego wniosku:

\- Sam odprowadzę straż do garnizonu, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

Feizhan i Yinchuan przez chwilę stoją w milczeniu na drepczących w miejscu koniach. Patrzą, jak gwardia pod dowództwem porucznika Tana posłusznie zmierza w stronę bram Jinling.

\- Widzę, że Xun Feizhan wyjeżdża. – Ciszę przerywa Yue, jakby nie mogąc znieść ani sekundy więcej. Jego głos brzmi dziwnie głucho, jakby bardzo starał ukrywać swoje emocje. – Jak rozumiem, chciał się ze mną pożegnać, stąd ten pośpiech.

Feizhan czuje, jak ta fałszywa obojętność mrozi jego serce. Nie pozwalając sobie na nawet chwilę wahania, wyciąga swoją rękę i łapie za prawą dłoń Yue.

\- Nie chciałem się z tobą żegnać, Yinchuanie. – Ściska ją mocno i przybliża swojego konia w jego stronę, tak, że dzieli już ich naprawdę tylko kilkanaście centymetrów. – Muszę wyjechać, żeby ułożyć swoje sprawy, ale wrócę jak najszybciej się da. Obiecuję ci, że wrócę do ciebie.

Na te słowa, wypowiedziane przez Feizhana prawie szeptem, z twarzy Yue opada maska. Zmarszczone czoło wygładza się i Yue obraca swoją dłoń tak, że nagle trzymają się za ręce. Splata swoje palce z palcami Feizhana i zaciska delikatnie. Uśmiech, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, jest dla Feizhana jak najlepszy ze znaków. Sprawia, że czuje się, jak zagubiony w lesie wędrowiec, który nagle dostrzega księżyc wyłaniający się zza chmur i widzi, że tak naprawdę jest już o krok od domu, a śledzące go ślepia to nie zgłodniałe wilki, tylko ciekawskie, ale bardziej od niego przerażone małpki.

\- Ja nigdzie się nie ruszam – odpowiada Yinchuan z błyskiem w oku. – Znajdziemy się jakoś, jak zawsze.

 

*

 

Nie przemyślał dokładnie swojej drogi przed wyjazdem – wie tylko, gdzie dąży, ale nie wie, jak zacząć. Kiedy poprzednim razem ruszał do Langya, robił to przy okazji swoich podróży po świecie Jianghu, odkładając tę kluczową wizytę na moment, kiedy będzie czuł się na siłach stawić czoła Pingjingowi i Meng Qianxue. Okoliczności były zgoła inne do tego, przed czym stoi teraz, a co jest jego świadomą decyzją, omówioną z oczekującą go siostrą Xue.

Jednak chyba tym razem najpierw uda się zobaczyć Pingzhanga.

Wywołuje to w nim większe napięcie niż oczekiwał. Podejrzewa, że istnieje dla tego wiele powodów, poczynając od tej oczywistości, że jedzie odwiedzić jego grób, pierwszej z utraconych niedawno osób. To jego śmierć, tak okrutnie niepotrzebna, rozpoczęła lawinę kolejnych tragedii dotykających ród Changlin, a wkrótce także całe królestwo Da Liang… I Feizhana.

Dociera na miejsce następnego ranka. Wśród kwitnących krzewów i soczyście zielonych drzew grobowiec Pingzhanga wygląda jak zapomniany monument, pozostałość po cywilizacji, która zaginęła zapomniana w annałach historii.

Feizhan wysypuje ulubione ciastka Pingzhanga na pusty ofiarny półmisek. Przywołuje jedno z pierwszych wspomnień, które zachował w pamięci – z czasów, zanim mistrz Meng przyjął go na nauki, a starszy z synów księcia Changlin wciąż jeszcze był zbyt poważnym i cichym dzieckiem, które dopiero miało wyrosnąć na złotego dziedzica. Sekretarz Xun, będący wtedy jedynie ministrem ekonomii, z jakiegoś powodu udał się z oficjalną wizytą do posiadłości Changlin. Ku swojemu utrapieniu musiał zabrać ze sobą Feizhana, który za nic w świecie nie chciał zostać sam z opiekunkami.

(Ciocia Xun chorowała, co przypominało mu jego matkę, pamięta swoje histeryczne wybuchy płaczu, jak nie pozwalał się odciągać od jej łóżka. Dopiero po tym, jak został zrugany przez leczącego ją doktora, zdołał się opanować, ale wtedy przerzucił pełnię swojej uwagi na zdezorientowanego sytuacją i kompletnie nie potrafiącego obchodzić się z dziećmi wujka.)

Feizhan nie pamięta za wielu szczegółów tej wizyty, poza wesołością żony księcia Changlin i właśnie milczącym Pingzhangiem, który bez wahania podzielił się z nim swoimi zabawkami.

\- Jesteś młodszy, więc możesz być cesarzem – podał mu pomalowanego na złoty kolor drewnianego konia, po czym pokazał mu srebrno-niebieskiego, którego zatrzymał sobie. – Ja będę twoim pierwszym generałem.

Feizhan myśli o tym, jak ironiczne jest to, jak potoczyły się ich losy, ale jednocześnie wciąż czuje wdzięczność wobec okazanej mu wtedy dobroci. Pingzhang od samego początku był mu przyjacielem, pierwszym i najlepszym, przez długie lata na dworze wręcz jedynym. Nic nie mogło tego zmienić, żadne konflikty między ich rodami, żadne różnice poglądów. Ich życiowe drogi rozminęły się dość szybko, ale w sercu Feizhana Xiao Pingzhang na zawsze zaskarbił sobie miejsce wypełnione samymi dobrymi uczuciami.

Nawet kiedy zakochał się w Xue-jie i wziął ją za żonę, Feizhan nie potrafił go znienawidzić. Był wtedy niedojrzałym nastolatkiem, w którym buzowały skrajne emocje, od lodowatej frustracji swoją rodziną, która trzymała się reguł jak ostatniej deski ratunku, aż po ognistą zazdrość. Z perspektywy lat wie, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie była tak prosta, jak wtedy się wydawała.

Nie całkiem wtedy pojmował, co dokładnie czuje do Meng Qianxue. Była mu przyjaciółką, partnerką, siostrą spod wspólnego mistrza. Wiedział, że oddałby za nią życie, jeśli by było potrzeba. Zrozumiał, że może żywić do niej uczucia mniej niewinnej natury dopiero, kiedy zobaczył, jak patrzą na siebie z Pingzhangiem. Kiedy ci dwoje znajdowali się w jednym pokoju, nagle nikt inny się nie liczył. Pingzhang dalej przychodził przywitać się z Feizhanem, ale już nigdy nie przychodził _do niego dla niego_. Nawet kiedy wychodzili razem na alkohol, wypytywał go tylko o Xue-jie, przez co Feizhan coraz rzadziej znajdował w sobie siłę na takie spotkania.

Siada obok grobu i patrzy na rozsypane na talerzu ciastka. Myśli o uśmiechu Pingzhanga w dniu jego ślubu, o tych wszystkich chwilach, w których jako jedyny słuchał opinii Feizhana, o każdym dobrym słowie, które skierował w jego stronę – na osobności lub przed cesarzem.

\- Kochałem ciebie tak samo jak Xiao-Xue – mówi w stronę tabliczki z imieniem. – Sądziłem, że to coś złego, pożądać dwóch osób jednocześnie zazdroszcząc im wspólnego szczęścia. Nigdy bym się nie przyznał, ale ty wiedziałeś, prawda?

Dziedzic Changlin, złoty Pingzhang o przenikliwym spojrzeniu i pięknej twarzy, był słońcem życia tak wielu osób. Wszyscy lgnęli do niego jak ćmy do płomienia świeczki.

\- Żałuję, że nie byłem dla ciebie lepszym przyjacielem – mówi. – Być może wtedy udałoby mi się powstrzymać to, co się wydarzyło. Mógłbyś być z nami, patrzeć jak twój syn dorasta, kochać Xiao-Xue tak jak na to zasługuje. Przedstawiłbym ci Yue Yinchuana i znowu byłbym zazdrosny. Może ty pomógłbyś mi wcześniej zrozumieć, czemu go tak bardzo lubię.

Ale postanowiłeś nas zostawić stanowczo za wcześnie. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego i pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem. Mam nadzieję, że wiedziałeś, jakie to okrutne i jak wielu ludzi tym skrzywdzisz.

Byłeś mi zawsze starszym bratem i nim pozostaniesz w moim sercu, ale nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek w pełni wybaczę ci twoją dumę. Jeśli los nam da się spotkać w przyszłym życiu, obiecuję wybić ci z twojej upartej głowy wszelkie heroiczne wyczyny zanim się zdążą w niej narodzić.

Ociera twarz z łez i milknie, zasłuchując się w intensywne dźwięki budzącej się do życia przyrody. Wyczekuje jakiegoś znaku, że został usłyszany, ale wszystko brzmi wciąż dokładnie tak samo. Ptaki śpiewają równie intensywnie, co każdej wiosny, a wiatr szeleszczący w liściach niesie ze sobą ciepło i wilgoć życia jak zawsze o tej porze roku.

Feizhan rozpala ogień ofiarny i składa hołd pamięci Xiao Pingzhanga.

 

*

 

Nie spieszy się po tej wizycie do Langya. Zatrzymuje się w kilku wsiach, w tym w jednej u ludzi, których poznał w czasie swoich podróży po Jianghu. Zdawali mu się wtedy jeszcze dziećmi, więc przeżywa szok, kiedy przedstawiają mu swoją córeczkę.

Bez wahania dają mu ją potrzymać i Feizhan zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś powierzył mu niemowlę. Cesarzowa po urodzeniu Yuanshiego była tak zazdrosna, że sam cesarz nie raz narzekał na to, że musi prawie wyciągać cesarską pieczęć, żeby uzyskać jej pozwolenie na dotknięcie ich wspólnego potomka.

Feizhan przypomina sobie dzień, w którym dowiedzieli się, że Anru jest brzemienna. Przez kilka chwil tak cieszył się na myśl o zostaniu wujkiem, że nie zauważył nawet, że z jego przyrodnią siostrą dzieje się coś bardzo złego. Ich zdrowy rozsądek przyćmiła kompletnie radość na myśl o nowym potomku z rodu Xunów.

Z ciężkim sercem opuszcza dom swoich znajomych. W głowie kołacze mu się okrutna myśl o tym, że zawiedzie nadzieje swojej cioci, rezygnując z małżeństwa i dzieci. Ale pamięta przy tym, że ród Xun nie wyginie tak łatwo, wielu kuzynów rozjechało się po kraju lata temu i żyją w pokoju.

W żyłach samego cesarza płynie ich krew, a jego potomkowie będą czcili swoich przodków tak, jak na to zasłużyli.

Ale Anru… Feizhan czuje do siebie ogromny żal o to, że dopuścił swoją nieobecnością na dworze do jej nieszczęścia. Jednak czy naprawdę by mu się udało wszystkiemu zapobiec w porę? Czy może gdyby został w stolicy u boku cesarza zostałby omamiony przez zdrajcę księcia Laiyang w tym samym stopniu, co jego wuj?

A gdyby jednak odkrył prawdę, czy nie spotkałby podobny los? Co mógłby zdziałać sam, nie słuchany przez nikogo, ściągając na siebie swoimi krzykami uwagę głównego konspiratora? Sztylet w serce czy może jakaś powolna trucizna dolana do herbaty przez przekupionych służących?

Uświadamia sobie w tym momencie, że nie może gubić w swoim gdybaniu poczucia rzeczywistości. Nie może w nieskończoność zastanawiać się, co mogłoby pójść inaczej, kogo mógłby uratować, kogo stracić, gdyby zrobił coś w inny sposób. Człowiek nie może zawrócić w czasie tak, jak to jest mu dane w fizycznym świecie, do rozstaju dróg i wybrać innej, kiedy już zobaczył, że ta obrana pierwotnie prowadzi w gęsty od cierni las.

Wspomina dobroć i rozsądek swojej do końca niezłamanej młodszej siostry i jedzie dalej. Już widzi na horyzoncie góry, w których kryje się tajna ścieżka, wiodąca ukrytymi w gęstwinie zakrętami w stronę dworu Langya, gdzie czas zawsze zdaje się tkwić w miejscu. Bierze głęboki oddech i dociska boki swojego wierzchowca, zmuszając go do kłusu.

Nie może doczekać się, aż zobaczy, jak duży już musi być syn Xue i Pingzhanga.

 

*

 

W mniej więcej połowie drogi w górę jest zmuszony zsiąść z konia, bo ścieżka staje się zbyt wąska. Zwierzę na szczęście daje posłusznie prowadzić się za uzdę, roztropnie stąpając między kamieniami, nie płosząc się wcale, kiedy wysuwają się spod kopyt. Feizhan potrafi to docenić, zwłaszcza, kiedy co paręnaście kroków ich droga powraca na skraj przepaści.

Po raz kolejny uświadamia mu to, że mimo swojego kojącego piękna, Langya jest twierdzą nie mniej niż Jinling. To nie malownicze widoki szumiących wodogrzmotów ani tęcz wznoszących się wśród kaskad wodospadów o każdej porze dnia, ani nawet tętniąca życiem dżungla pełna kolorowego jak sny ptactwa, zapierają dech wędrowcom o niecnych zamiarach. Jest świadomy tego, że praktycznie od samego początku drogi jest pod czujną obserwacją.

Dlatego nie dziwi go w ogóle, kiedy już dostrzegając na horyzoncie bramy dworu, słyszy dźwięki fletu. Melodia brzmi wyjątkowo melancholijnie, jak gdyby ktoś postanowił przelać w nią pełnię swojego smutku w nadziei, że jeśli przemieni go w dźwięki, to stworzy z niego coś pięknego.

Zatrzymuje się, aby wysłuchać pieśni do końca, ale w tej samej chwili urywa się równie nagle, co się zaczęła.

Feizhan potrząsa głową i z powrotem kieruje się w stronę swojego celu.

U bram czeka na niego Lin Jiu z jak zawsze nieprzeniknioną miną.

\- Nie spieszyło się Xun Feizhanowi – mówi po oficjalnym powitaniu, wprowadzając Feizhana na podwórze.

\- Droga do dworu Langya nigdy nie była prosta – odpowiada Feizhan. – Musiałem robić częste przystanki.

\- O tak, to wiemy – Lin Jiu patrzy na niego z boku, jakby przygryzał język, starając powstrzymywać ironię. – Stary mistrz bardzo się niecierpliwił, że nie mógł wcześniej przyjrzeć się ranie Xun Feizhana. Czeka w swoim pokoju, jak tylko będzie pan gotowy, to zaprowadzę go do mistrza.

Feizhan tylko przez chwilę żałuje, że to nie Xue-jie go przywitała i wciąż nigdzie nie ujrzał śladu jej ani jej synka. W Langya jednak zasady narzuca kto inny – każdy wie o tym, jaką pasją starego mistrza Lin Chena jest leczenie. Każdy z lekarzy, których Feizhan miał okazję poznać, marzył o nauce w Langya, ale jedynie mistrz Li ponoć zasługiwał na uwagę starego mistrza.

Dlatego posłusznie oddaje swojego wierzchowca młodemu parobkowi, a sam udaje się do wyznaczonego sobie pokoju, żeby szybko się odświeżyć. Zmyć trudy podróży w misie krystalicznej wody, zimnej jak mroźny poranek, idealnej w upale późnych dni piątego miesiąca roku. Usiąść na chwilę.

Stary mistrz zgodnie z oczekiwaniami prawie natychmiast porzuca grzecznościowe zwroty, przechodząc do sedna sprawy.

\- Panie Xun, proszę się rozebrać i położyć – prawie zaciera ręce z uciechy, co zmienia twarz starca prawie nie do poznania. Jakby wstępowało w niego nowe życie. Szybko przywołuje Lin Jiu, który posłusznie przynosi kilka różnych skrzyneczek z narzędziami, czyste ręczniki, dzban wody i wiele innych rzeczy, których Feizhan nawet nie próbuje identyfikować.

Zdejmuje hanfu, zostając w samych spodniach. Z jakiegoś powodu odczuwa dziwne skrępowanie przy tych dwóch mężczyznach – on, który żył w koszarach w towarzystwie żołnierzy przez wiele lat, a przez ostatni rok oglądało go wielu lekarzy i lekarek. Być może to dlatego, że wie, że mistrzowie Lin nie są jak zwykli doktorzy. A może dlatego, że stary mistrz wygląda jakby ktoś położył przed nim kawał jego ulubionego mięsa i tylko marzy, żeby zobaczyć, co kryje się w jego środku.

\- Duża blizna, ale dobrze zagojona. Widać rękę mistrza Li, to on cię szył za drugim razem? – komentuje na głos, nie czekając na odpowiedzi Feizhana. – Tu i tu, nie wiem, kto pierwszy cię opatrzał, mało elegancko, ale przeżyłbyś. Uwaga, teraz zacznę wbijać igły, możesz czuć lekki ból albo nie czuć go wcale w zależności od tego, co akurat sprawdzamy. Lin Jiu, podaj mi narzędzia.

 Zgodnie z ostrzeżeniem Feizhan doświadcza najdziwniejszych odczuć ze strony swojego boku. Widzi oczami, że jedyne, co mistrz Lin Chen robi, to wbijanie igieł w różnych konfiguracjach i uciskanie blizny i miejsc naokoło niej. Co jakiś czas szeptem dyktuje coś posłusznie zapisującemu jego uwagi uczniowi.

Feizhan za to najpierw czuje lodowaty chłód w swoim brzuchu. Następnie – kompletnie nic. Potem nagle znowu mrowienie, które powoli przechodzi z bardzo nieprzyjemne poczucie, jakby ktoś położył mu na ciele rozgrzewający się węgiel. Kiedy już prawie zaczyna go parzyć, całkiem znika, zastąpione ulgą jak najsłodszy z balsamów.

Wszystko to trwa długie, niemiłosiernie się ciągnące minuty. Parę razy wręcz zaczyna mieć nadzieję, że może byłoby lepiej, gdyby udało mu się zasnąć, ale wtedy ktoś zaczyna szturchać go w bok i tak za każdym razem.

\- Ciekawy przypadek – mówi w końcu głośno stary mistrz. – Na jak długo pan Xun Feizhan planuje z nami zostać? Chciałbym jeszcze przestudiować pana przypadek, przeprowadzić kompletny wywiad. Oczywiście mistrz Li wysłał mi szczegółowy opis przeprowadzonych procedur, ale już widzę, że więcej czynników miało swój udział w leczeniu tej z założenia śmiertelnej rany.

Feizhan podnosi się i sięga po swoje ubrania. Z powrotem czuje się normalnie, jakby wcale nie spędził ostatnich kilku godzin będąc obiektem badań medyka. Nawet wydaje mu się, że jakby ma więcej energii, niż przybywszy rankiem po długiej drodze do Langya.

\- Wszystko zależy od siostry Meng i tego, jak długo będzie w stanie znieść moją wizytę – wzrusza ramionami, udając, że nie widzi powątpiewającej miny młodego mistrza Jiu, który czyści i pakuje sprzęty kilka metrów dalej. – Myślałem o kilku dniach, może tygodniu…

Starzec przygryza wargi w zamyśleniu, marszczy krzaczaste brwi i zaczyna kręcić głową z żalem.

\- To stanowczo, stanowczo za krótko… Potrzebuję co najmniej dwóch tygodni, najlepiej miesiąca… Myślę, że chciałbym także wypróbować różnych maści i leków, które mogłyby pomóc Xun Feizhanowi choćby z trawieniem… Córka Xue jest jednak uparta. Jeśli ją zdenerwujesz, to nic nie poradzę. Więc wiesz, co musisz zrobić.

Starzec wysuwa przed siebie cienki, powykrzywiany starością palec i zaczyna nim stukać w środek klatki piersiowej Feizhana. Otwiera oczy szeroko i szybko szuka w głowie odpowiedniej riposty, czując się jak nastolatek zrugany przez ciocię Xun albo shifu Menga.

\- Muszę… zrobić wszystko, żeby nie zdenerwować młodszej siostry? – odpowiada w końcu, a na twarz starego Lin Chena wpełza zadowolony uśmiech. Z boku dobiega ich dźwięk chichotu nieudolnie zduszonego kaszlem.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Idź się więc przywitaj, już na ciebie czeka. A wieczorem Lin Jiu przyniesie ci kilka mikstur, za które lepiej, żeby już się zaczął zabierać, jeśli chce z nimi zdążyć.

Stary mistrz rzuca swojemu uczniowi groźne spojrzenie i tym razem to kolej Feizhana, żeby roześmiać się z czyjejś zbaraniałej miny.

 

*

 

Nie zmieniła się ani trochę odkąd widział ją ostatnio. W śnieżnobiałym prostym hanfu w stylu noszonym przez wszystkich stałych mieszkańców Langya wygląda, jakby czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Włosy ma częściowo rozpuszczone, tak samo bujne i ciemne jak zawsze, z kilkoma kosmykami wypuszczonymi tak, żeby okalały jej drobną, ekspresyjną twarz.

Która promienieje radością na jego widok. Szybko wstaje z miejsca, podnosząc siedzącego od niej chłopca, który dalej zdaje się rosnąć za szybko na swój wiek. Sięga jej już prawie do pasa, a z jego okrągłej twarzy patrzą na Feizhana z uwagą i ciekawością rozumne oczy.

\- Bracie Feizhan, tak się cieszę, że udało ci się nas odwiedzić – Meng Qianxue sprawia wrażenie, jakby chciała rzucić się mu na szyję, jakby dalej byli dziećmi uczącymi się w domu starego Menga Zhi. – Ce’er, przywitaj się ładnie z wujkiem Xun Feizhanem tak, jak rozmawialiśmy.

Chłopiec wychodzi nieśmiało przed swoją mamę i składa oficjalny ukłon, trochę niezdarnie, przygryzając wargę, jakby bardzo starał się nie pomylić.

\- Xiao Yance wita pana Xun Feizhana, życząc mu pomyślności i zdrowia – woła z zapałem, sepleniąc lekko.

Feizhan uśmiecha się z czułością, podchodząc do chłopca.

\- Bardzo ładnie – mówi, dotykając główki dziecka, które szybko ją podnosi. – Nie ma potrzeby jednak używać oficjalnych tytułów. Jestem twoim wujkiem Feizhanem, znałem ciebie od maleńkości, a twoich rodziców prawie tak długo, jak sam żyję.

\- Wiem! – odpowiada rezolutnie chłopiec, ale strach znika z jego oczu. Uśmiecha się do Feizhana i prostuje plecy. – Mama mi mówiła. Wujek Feizhan, wielki wojownik.

Feizhan patrzy na siostrę Xue z zaskoczeniem, ale widzi na jej twarzy tylko ogromne wzruszenie. Patrzy na swojego synka z dumą, która wypełnia także jego duszę radością.

\- Czyżby? Ach, siostro Xue, nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze o mnie myślisz – mówi Feizhan ze śmiechem, aż i ona na niego patrzy i posyła mi spokojny uśmiech.

\- Zawsze uważałam brata Feizhana za utalentowanego człowieka – odpowiada mu, ale w jej oczach błyszczy rozbawienie, jakby także ona przypominała sobie te lata drwin i pokonywania starszego brata  w pojedynkach. – Oboje z Ce’erem wyczekiwaliśmy twoich odwiedzin. Jak tylko usłyszeliśmy, że zjawiłeś się pod górą, zaczęliśmy przygotowywać ci mały poczęstunek! Chodź, na pewno po godzinach spędzonych ze starym mistrzem musisz być potwornie głodny. Dali ci chociaż herbaty?

Feizhan natychmiast zaczyna czuć się jak w domu. Ce’er łapie go za rękę i wszyscy udają się razem na altanę, na której czekają już miseczki. Xue znika, zostawiając Feizhana ze swoim synem.

Młody Ce wygląda całkiem jak Pingzhang ze swoją krągłą twarzą i cichością. Jednak kiedy się uśmiecha, natychmiast widać, że jest potomkiem Mengów. Teraz, kiedy siedzi w towarzystwie w zasadzie całkiem obcego człowieka, dalej trochę się wstydzi. Ze spuszczonym wzrokiem wodzi paluszkami po ziemi, szepcząc pod nosem.

\- Co tam rysujesz? – pyta Feizhan, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej zagadać do dziecka.

\- Ćwiczę znaki, proszę wuja – odpowiada po chwili z zawstydzoną miną. – Wciąż nie mogę zapamiętać jednego z ostatniej czytanki. Mama mówi, że nie muszę, bo jest stary, ale tak jakoś…

Chłopiec wydaje się tym dziwnie zmartwiony jak na pięciolatka. Feizhan w jego wieku nie potrafił jeszcze w ogóle czytać – jego ojciec od śmierci matki nie wpadł na to, że trzeba dziecko edukować nie tylko w jeździe konnej i władaniu mieczem. Feizhan nie miał mu tego za złe, mało który mężczyzna w ich świecie jest nauczony, jak wychowywać dzieci. Niektórzy, jak wuj Xun, kładą nacisk na edukację intelektualną, rzeczy liczące się w dworskim świecie, ale potrzebują żony, żeby zadbała o to, żeby dziecko miało czyste ubrania i nie chodziło głodne. Inni, jak jego dawno zmarły ojciec, kapitan Lie, wiedzą tylko, że potomek musi się wybawić, wybiegać, ale przy okazji uczyć użytecznych w wojaczce rzeczy.

Rzadko który mężczyzna rozumie, jak ważne jest okazywanie dziecku swoich uczuć. Według tradycji, to rola matki, więc to ciocia Xun spędziła lata przelewając na niego swoje ciepło, zasiewając w sercu dobro i uczciwość. Ale Feizhan dorastał pod shifu Mengiem oraz widząc jak książę Tingsheng wychowywał swoich synów. Feizhan wie, jak ważne dla dziecka jest bycie zauważanym i docenianym przez krewnych obojga płci.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Będziesz miał jeszcze wiele czasu na naukę – mówi do dziecka z ciepłem i zrozumieniem. – Gdzie jak gdzie, ale w Langya masz okazję przebywać wśród największych uczonych, mając dostęp do wszelkiego rodzaju tekstów. Czasem, żeby zrozumieć coś trudniejszego i w pełni pojąć jego sens, wystarczy zrobić sobie przerwę, porobić coś innego, pobiegać albo poczytać prostsze historyjki.

Chłopiec kiwa głową bez przekonania, ale przestaje kulić się w sobie.

\- Bracie Feizhan, zaczynasz brzmieć jak prawdziwy mędrzec – zza pleców dobiega go głos Xue. – Jak jeszcze zapuścisz brodę to wcale następnym razem cię nie rozpoznam. Ce’er, co o tym sądzisz, pasowałaby wujkowi Feizhanowi taka dłuuugaaa broda?

Ce zaczyna chichotać, a Feizhan wstaje odbierać od Xue kolejne półmiski parującego jedzenia, które pachnie niesamowicie. Ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej część z dań będzie zgodne z dietą, którą zalecili mu jeszcze lekarze w domu.

\- I będzie wtedy wyglądał jak stary Lin Chen! – woła chłopiec, chichocząc jeszcze głośniej. Xue udaje oburzenie i zaczyna uciszać malucha, powtarzając, żeby nie krzyczał tak głośno.

\- Jak stary mistrz to usłyszy to będzie mu przykro i znowu będzie obrażony na Ce’era. A chyba tego nie chcesz, co? Pamiętasz, jak ostatnim razem cię ignorował? Hm? – matka poucza chłopca, robiąc srogą minę, ale jej oczy błyszczą w znajomy sposób, który mówi Feizhanowi, że to od samej Xue Ce’er nauczył się tak mówić o panu na Langya.

\- Dobrze, mamusiu – mówi chłopczyk skruszony. – Wujku Feizhanie, nie jesteś taki stary, nie musisz zapuszczać brody.

Tu Meng Qianxue nie wytrzymuje i wybucha śmiechem. Feizhan pozwala sobie na śmiech, ale bardziej z tego powodu, jaką radością wypełnia go widok tak kochającej się rodziny. Rezolutny Ce jest synem, o jakim każdy rodzic mógłby pomarzyć, a Meng Qianxue rozkwita jako matka.

Wie, że czekała na macierzyństwo wiele lat i odczuwa ulgę na to, jak jego siostra sobie z tym radzi, mimo życiowych trudności, które jej nie oszczędzały przez ostatnie lata. Kocha swojego syna i okazuje mu to. Feizhan nagle dostrzega, że kiedy się śmieje wygląda o niebo lepiej, niż kiedy widział ją ostatnim razem. Wydaje się, jakby będąc z małym Ce nareszcie była szczera w swoim zachowaniu i słowach, a nie tylko udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku.

W czasie posiłku z przyjemnością słucha trajkotania i przekomarzania się matki i syna, samemu niewiele dodając od siebie w rozmowie. Jednak z czasem energia chłopca gaśnie, wydaje się coraz bardziej zmęczony, aż w końcu najedzony przysypia przytulony do Xue.

\- Poczekaj, zaniosę go Lin Jiu, żeby go przypilnował – szepcze do Feizhana, biorąc chłopca w ramiona i wnosząc go do środka. – Zaraz do ciebie wracam.

Feizhan potakuje. W czasie jej nieobecności dorzuca węgielków do ognia i zagotowuje świeżą porcję herbaty, którą przelewa do czarek dla siebie i siostry Xue. Obserwuje powoli zapadający wieczór. Niebo zaczyna robić się pomarańczowe, a w domostwie powoli wszystko ucicha. Wyraźniej słyszy szum płynącej wody, wznoszące się co jakiś czas okrzyki ptaków i małp, kojące odgłosy przypominające, że to już prawie lato.

Nagle czuje uderzenie w tył głowy.

\- To za to, że tyle czasu kazałeś mi czekać na odpowiedź! – woła Xue, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Gdyby nie to, że poprosiłam starego mistrza o przekazywanie mi wszelkich wieści dotyczących ciebie, nie miałabym pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje! Pingjing mówił, że odniosłeś jakieś rany, ale mówił, że byłeś na chodzie, jak opuszczał Jinling! A tu potem mi mówią, że prawie umarłeś!

\- Xue-jie…

\- Nie siostruj mi tu, pisałam, że rozumiem twoje milczenie… Ale też nie rozumiem. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? – tłumaczy rozemocjonowana i zaczyna krążyć w tę i wewtę po altanie, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić z rękami. Na zmianę macha nimi przed sobą albo splata je za plecami. – To tak jakby… Rozumiem, co przeżywałeś, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że się o ciebie potwornie martwiłam! Jednocześnie chciałam, żebyś mógł dojść do siebie w spokoju, ale byłam wściekła, że nic do mnie nie piszesz! Wiem, że nie byłabym w stanie ci pomóc, ale przykro mi, że nie dałeś mi na to szansy.

Kiedy patrzy na niego, marszcząc czoło i z oskarżycielsko rozwartymi ustami, przypomina mu ich shifu Menga Zhi tak bardzo, że coś w sercu Feizhana pęka.

\- Siostro Xue, ja też byłem samolubny, masz pełne prawo się na mnie gniewać – odpowiada jej, nie wstając, jak zrugany chłopiec. – Ale naprawdę nie wiesz, jak doceniam to, że próbujesz mnie zrozumieć. Ostatnie dwa lata… Nie chciałem ci wspominać o tym w moim liście, ale… To było jakbym sam był martwy. Uderzyło to wszystko we mnie zbyt mocno, a kiedy choroba odebrała mi możliwość zajęcia myśli czymś innym… To było jak spadanie w nieskończoną przepaść.

Xue zamyka usta i nagle opada z niej energia złości. Odwraca się od niego w stronę zachodzącego słońca, jakby liczyła, że da ono jej siłę, która nagle z niej uleciała.

\- Ale czy już czujesz się lepiej? Tak naprawdę? – pyta dziwnym głosem. – Wiem, że dalej nie wróciłeś do swoich dawnych obowiązków, mimo narastających napięć między Da Liang i Donghai. Wiem, że sytuacja na dworze dalej jest nieciekawa, nie tak łatwo wyplewić resztki siatki szpiegów zdrajcy Laiyang. Chaos, który po sobie pozostawił… Nie chcę o tym słuchać, przejmuję się, mimo że jestem tutaj, a nie w centrum wydarzeń. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko musi być tam na miejscu.

Feizhan bierze głęboki oddech. Wdech. Przypomina sobie rozmowy z cesarzem, godziny spędzone na umacnianiu wiary w siebie chłopca, któremu nie dano być dzieckiem, nie dano mu dokończyć edukacji, wrzucając go na głęboką wodę, która okazała się jeziorem osadzonym na brzegu wulkanu. Wydech. Długie wieczory radzenia Yinchuanowi, wysłuchiwanie jego opowieści o trudnościach pracy, którą mu powierzono, słuchanie i nie dopuszczanie do serca tego wszystkiego, co kiedyś potrafiło spędzać mu sen z powiek. Wdech. Ciocia Xun i jej chodzenie spać coraz wcześniej, jej łzy, ocierane ukradkiem w nadziei, że Feizhan ich nie zauważy; a jednocześnie jej nieustające wsparcie, wspólne czytanie wieczorem nowych powieści przygodowych i tomików poezji nowych twórców. Wydech. Yue Yinchuan i jego uśmiech, jego ciepłe dłonie dotykające ramion Feizhana w najbardziej niespodziewanych momentach, opowieści o jego barwnej rodzinie, ciche partie szachów w dni, kiedy obaj nie mieli więcej siły na dyskutowanie o sprawach dworu.

\- Czuję się dużo lepiej – odpowiada jej ze spokojem i odkrywa, że jest to szczera prawda. – Długo robiłem wszystko, żeby odsunąć od siebie te sprawy, o których mówisz. Na początku po prostu nie byłem w stanie o nich słuchać, później zacząłem powoli je do siebie dopuszczać, ale traktując jak historie z innego świata. Teraz jednak… Pozwalam sobie zostać wciągniętym w wir wydarzeń, ale jest w moim sercu spokój, jakiego nie znałem nigdy wcześniej. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć.

Meng Qianxue patrzy na niego, a w jej oczach lśnią łzy. Jednak na jej ustach rozkwita szeroki uśmiech, a jedną rękę unosi i kładzie na swoim sercu.

\- Tak się cieszę, Feizhanie – mówi wilgotnym głosem. – Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzysz, ale słuchając twoich słów poczułam, jakby ten spokój, o którym mówisz stał się trochę i moim udziałem. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że do nas przyjechałeś. Nie pytałam o to wcześniej, bo bałam się, nie wiedząc, jak oboje na siebie zareagujemy po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, czy będziemy mogli nawzajem się znieść… ale powiedz mi, jak długo planujesz zostać w Langya?

\- Stary mistrz Lin wspominał, że chciałby poświęcić mi trzy-cztery tygodnie, ale tylko jeśli siostra Xue mnie nie wypędzi wcześniej – odpowiada Feizhan, licząc, że ten żart ją rozbawi i ma rację. Xue pociąga nosem głośno i ociera szybko oczy.

\- Może uda ci się mnie nie zdenerwować przez ten czas. Ale przygotuj się na to, że nie będzie łatwo. Musisz spędzać dużo czasu z Ce’erem i jeść z nami obiad, codziennie! Poza tym koniecznie muszę sprawdzić, w jakiej jesteś formie, a wiedz, że przez ostatnie dwa lata miałam wiele okazji do ćwiczeń. – Unosi wysoko nos, a w jej głosie słychać dawne hardość i niesubtelny dowcip, tak typowe dla rodu Mengów.

Feizhan kiwa posłusznie głową. Z jednej strony czuje drobne ukłucie żalu, że oddala to jego powrót do czekającego na niego Yue Yinchuana, ale z drugiej… To tylko kilka tygodni. Jest to winien rodzinie Pingzhanga i Xue. A także sobie. Więcej czasu spędzonego pod opieką specjalistów z Langya oznacza powrót w lepszym zdrowiu – jeśli ma wkrótce wrócić do pracy, przyda mu się więcej sił. Pod tym względem siostra Meng ma rację, czasy wciąż nie są łatwe i czeka ich dużo pracy zanim posprzątają bałagan pozostały po wciąż świeżych wydarzeniach prowadzących do rebelii domu Laiyang.

 

*

 

Życie w Langya jest jak jeden długi letni wieczór, kiedy wracasz ze służby do domu i nagle opadają z ciebie resztki sił. Leniwy ciepły wieczór spędzony na altanie, popijając schłodzone wino w gronie przyjaciół. Tak właśnie zdaje się Feizhanowi upływać czas – po godzinach badań, pełnych opukującego go z każdej strony starego mistrza, wypytującego o najdziwniejsze rzeczy -

(- Jak spałeś przed odniesieniem rany i po. Nie odpowiadaj od razu, zastanów się, czy coś się zmieniło? – Lin Chen nie przerywa pisania nawet na chwilę, a znudzony Lin Jiu rozciera atrament, co jakiś czas wychodząc po kolejne płachty papieru. – I jeszcze trawienie. Czy jak w posiłku znajdują się jajka to czujesz się tak samo, jak dawniej? Jak nie jesteś pewien, to jutro to sprawdzimy.)

\- testującego na nim różne mieszanki, czasem tak słodkie, że z trudem przechodzą przez gardło, inne gorzkie jak najgorsza trucizna. Zlecił mu stosowanie jednej maści wieczorami, która ma zmiękczyć dużą bliznę, i dodatkowo nałożona praktycznie natychmiast rozgrzewa go i pomaga mu zasnąć. Inną ma nakładać po każdej kąpieli i mimo, że nie odczuwa żadnej różnicy, to blizna jaśnieje.

Zgodnie z obietnicą spędza obiady i popołudnia z małym Ce’erem. Na szczęście jego początkowe obawy, że nie będzie umiał poradzić sobie z dzieckiem, znikają po kilku dniach. Chłopiec jest inny, niż tego oczekiwał, oczywiście lubi bawić się w chowanego i jak tylko przechodzi mu początkowa nieśmiałość, odkrywa, że wujek Feizhan ma siłę go nosić na barana. Wszędzie, ku rozpaczy Meng Qianxue –

(- Jest za ciężki dla młodego mistrza Jiu – wyznaje mu siostra Xue pewnego wieczoru. – Oczywiście nie dla mnie, ale łatwiej mi udawać. Już prawie udało nam się go oduczyć, ale wtedy pojawił się silny wujek Feizhan.)

\- ale sam Feizhan nie narzeka. Odkrywa szybko, że pasja Ce do książek i zawartych w nich opowieści jest w pełni szczera i bynajmniej nie wynika z presji jego nauczycieli. Nawet jego zabawy pięknymi figurkami z jadeitu są zawsze odwzorowaniem przeczytanych historii.

(- Nie, wujku, Fu Tse nie może walczyć w wojnie! – chłopczyk wyrywa mu z rąk figurkę mężczyzny i zamiast niej wkłada mu w rękę tygrysa.)

Z kolei siostra Xue nie odpuszcza z treningami. Szybko okazuje się, że pomagają one bardziej jemu, niż jej, ale oboje czerpią z nich wiele satysfakcji. Feizhan nie miał okazji zmierzyć się z równym sobie przeciwnikiem od roku, a Xue narzeka na nudę.

(- Brat Pingjing odwiedza nas za rzadko – odpowiada mu jednego popołudnia, siadając na kamieniu obok rozłożonego na ziemi i dyszącego ciężko Feizhana. – Zwłaszcza odkąd siostra Xi znalazła się w stanie brzemiennym. Nalegałam, że bezpieczniej będzie dla nich spędzić te kilka miesięcy z nami, ale przecież oni wiedzą lepiej.)

Jednak mimo jej radości i pozornego odzyskania spokoju Feizhan nie daje się zwieść. Zauważa, że chyba nie jest z nią tak wspaniale, jak próbuje mu to wmówić. Widzi, że pewne tematy wciąż sprawiają jej ból, jak czasem ni stąd ni zowąd jej twarz zmienia się w maskę, jakby nagle padł na nią cień chmury, mimo że letnie niebo w Langya prawie zawsze jest błękitne jak najpiękniejsze z jezior.

Zazwyczaj dotyka ją to w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Podczas walk albo kiedy jedzą obiad z małym Ce. Nigdy podczas wieczornych spacerów w towarzystwie Feizhana. Czyżby dlatego, że przy nim specjalnie się pilnuje? Wydaje mu się, że jest dokładnie tak.

(Przypomina sobie jej minę, kiedy w końcu zdecydował przekazać jej list od cesarza. W pierwszej chwili wyglądała, jakby miała wrzucić zapieczętowaną kopertę do ognia, bez czytania, ale jej ręka zadrżała. Popatrzyła na niego, po czym szybko wyciągnęła wiadomość z koperty i przebiegła wzrokiem, a kiedy skończyła wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i wstała.

\- Przepraszam, bracie Feizhanie, ale nagle poczułam się zmęczona – oznajmiła uprzejmym, ale beznamiętnym tonem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i wyszła, zostawiając na stoliku wiadomość od cesarza. Nie wróciła już do tego tematu, nie przekazała też Feizhanowi swojej odpowiedzi na list, jakby nigdy jej go nie wręczył.)

Feizhan długo się zastanawia, co o tym myśleć. Mógłby o tym wspomnieć staremu mistrzowi, ale kiedy próbuje poruszyć temat, szybko spostrzega, że starzec jest tego świadomy. Nie chce także o tym z nim rozmawiać, ale długo nie podaje powodu. Po prostu jakby nie usłyszał sugestii Feizhana, wraca do pytań o jego problemy z trawieniem.

\- Mogę ci pomóc z tym, co potrafię – mówi na koniec z poważną miną. – Jestem lekarzem i uzdrowicielem, od prawie osiemdziesięciu lat uczę się zgłębiać tajniki ludzkiego ciała. Znam wszystkie trucizny naszego świata i antidota na te, które jesteśmy w stanie powstrzymać. Potrafię uleczyć rany nawet wewnątrz ciała, guzy i zgorzele wszelkiego rodzaju. Nigdy nie dane mi było jednak zrozumieć, jak mogę pomóc z ranami jątrzącymi się na duszy pacjenta. Zauważyłem, że niektórym pomaga czas i spokój, i tyle jestem w stanie im zapewnić, w nadziei, że to wystarczy. Inni jednak… Ich rany są zbyt rozległe. Toczy je trucizna, której nawet ich najbliżsi nie są w stanie rozpoznać. Czasem mam wręcz wrażenie, że sami nie chcą pozwolić im się zagoić. Nauczyłem się już za młodu, że nawet najbardziej desperacka pomoc jest im obojętna, jeśli nie chcą jej przyjąć. Albo, co gorsza, niechciana pomoc może ich pogrążyć, a spadając w przepaść, ściągną z niej także ciebie, jeśli będziesz trzymał się ich zbyt kurczowo.

Siedzą w ciszy, jakby czekając, żeby sens wypowiedzianych słów w pełni dotarł do Feizhana. Mistrz Lin Chen zaciska oczy, ale po chwili z powrotem sięga po pędzelek. Kiedy spogląda znowu na Feizhana, jest spokojny.

\- Dowiedziałem się o twojej ranie wszystkiego, czego potrzebowałem. Nie będę więcej cię badał. Możesz wracać do Jinling za kilka dni, jak tylko przyszykujemy dla ciebie zapas maści i nowe zalecenia. – Uśmiecha się nagle w dziwny sposób. – Zdaje się, że jesteś znowu potrzebny w stolicy, Donghai zbiera wojska, więc ktoś musi powstrzymać młodego cesarza od podejmowania zbyt pochopnych decyzji.

 

*

 

Swoim nowym zwyczajem tego samego wieczoru Feizhan i Xue piją herbatę w jednej z altan. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni lato rozgościło się w Langya w pełni, więc jedyny ruch powietrza zamiast ulgi przynosi nowe powiewy parnego wiatru. Klimat panujący w tym miejscu nie przypomina ani trochę tego, jak lato wygląda w Jinling, jednocześnie nie będąc typową zimą, jaką wędrowiec może napotkać w górach. Zapytany o to młody mistrz Jiu, potrafi godzinami snuć opowieści o niezwykłym położeniu doliny w centrum walk mokrych południowych wiatrów i zachodnich upałów z wnętrza lądu. Feizhan jednak preferuje prostsze wytłumaczenie, przemawiające do jego serca, o tym, że Langya po prostu jest jednym z błogosławionych miejsc, w których w zamierzchłych czasach odcisnęli swój ślad bogowie.

\- Siostro Xue, rozmawiałem dziś ze starym mistrzem… Powiedział, że będę mógł już za kilka dni wracać do Jinling – Feizhan przerywa ciszę, która zapadła między nimi. Uważnie obserwuje wyraz twarzy Xue, czekając na jej reakcję. Która nie nadchodzi, co budzi w nim dziwaczny niepokój.

\- Liczyłam, że może brat Feizhan zostanie z nami do przyjazdu brata Pingjinga i siostry Xi – mówi w końcu, wpatrując się w swoją czarkę z herbatą. – Ce’er bardzo się do ciebie przywiązał, a i ja przyznaję, że twoje towarzystwo było dla mnie dużą radością.

Milknie, ale to chyba nie koniec. Wydaje się, jakby ze sobą walczyła, pełna wahania, co powinna dalej powiedzieć; czy w ogóle cokolwiek powinna mówić.

\- Ale jednocześnie… - zaczyna i przerywa nagle, kręcąc głową. – Nie, nie słuchaj mnie, gadam głupoty.

W tym momencie do Feizhana dociera, co powinien zrobić. Co od początku oznaczał ten głos nękający go od zeszłego roku, od poprzedniego spotkania z Meng Qianxue, czemu dopiero tak późno zdecydował się ją odwiedzić i dlaczego postanowił to w końcu zrobić.

\- Nie wstydź się swoich myśli przede mną – mówi jej, czując gulę w gardle. – Xue, jesteś w zasadzie moją siostrą, dorastaliśmy obok siebie, uczyliśmy się pod jednym mistrzem. Wiem, że przez lata oddaliliśmy się od siebie, ale dalej uważam cię za przyjaciółkę, jedną z niewielu na tym świecie. Proszę, nie lękaj się mówić przede mną prawdy.

Z jej gardła wyrywa się głuchy śmiech, jak szczeknięcie wściekłego psa, a kiedy patrzy na niego, na jej policzkach płonie rumieniec gniewu.

\- Jednocześnie cieszę się, że wyjeżdżasz, że nie będziesz na mnie patrzył już tymi współczującymi oczami – mówi ostrym tonem i odstawia czarkę z herbatą z taką siłą, że stolik prawie podskakuje. – Mam być szczera? Przypominasz mi cały czas o tym wszystkim, co bardzo chciałabym zapomnieć. Nie kłamię, kiedy mówię, że uważam cię za przyjaciela, wręcz brata, kiedy mówię, że sprawia mi radość twój dobry stan ducha… Ale jednocześnie… Jednocześnie… To tak bardzo nieuczciwe!

Znowu odwraca twarz i uderza pięściami w deski przed sobą. Feizhan czuje, jak z każdym słowem przeszywa go ból, jakby każde z nich było ciosem w samo serce.

\- Dlaczego po tym, co się stało, właśnie ty możesz odzyskiwać formę, być szczęśliwy? Przecież nie byłeś niewinny w tym wszystkim! Nie powstrzymałeś knowań swojego wuja, pozwoliłeś mu doprowadzić do ruiny moją rodzinę! Złamaliście serce ojcu Xiao Tingshengowi, najlepszemu człowiekowi na tym świecie, w tym cholernym kraju! – Głos Xue przepełnia nienawiść i gniew. – Pozwoliłeś im zniszczyć Pingjinga! Gdyby nie siostra Lin Xi i wielka pomoc Langya, ten chłopiec niechybnie by się zabił z rozpaczy w tej czy innej wojnie! Nie widziałeś go w pierwszych miesiącach tutaj, nie był w stanie nic zrobić, sparaliżowany tymi wszystkimi nieszczęściami, które tak niesłusznie spadły na nasz dom! I co, teraz ty tu przyjeżdżasz, zdrowy i wręcz szczęśliwszy niż przed tym wszystkim? Zawiodłeś swoim przyzwoleniem na okrutne intrygi wymierzone w niewinnych ludzi jako dowódca, zawiodłeś jako syn swojego rodu pozwalając im popaść w ruinę! I przychodzisz tutaj, spokojny i dobry i taki pełen mądrych rad… Sprawiasz, że Ce’er się uśmiecha i że ja… ja też zaczynam ci tego zazdrościć.

Feizhan słyszy jej oskarżenia i rozpoznaje je wszystkie. Tak długo nękały one jego samego. Coś w jego głowie podpowiada, że Meng Qianxue ma rację, że tylko sobie wmawia to lepsze samopoczucie, że oszukuje siebie samego twierdząc, że mimo tych wszystkich podłych przewinień, dostał drugą szansę na dobre, pełne życie. Nie naprawi wszystkich swoich błędów, z pewnością popełni inne w przyszłości. Życie nie będzie nigdy proste. Ale póki trwa, może sam zadecydować, co z nim zrobić – czy spędzić je do końca rozpamiętując w goryczy wszystko, co złe, czy może próbować stworzyć coś nowego i dobrego, co oczywiście nie zastąpi ludzi, których stracili, ale będzie dobre samo w sobie.

\- Xue, Pingzhang też nie chciałby, żebyś obwiniała się o to wszystko – mówi jej rozpaczliwie, a ona nagle przestaje się trząść. Zastyga jak martwa.

\- Skąd wiesz, czego chciałby mój mąż – szepcze jakby opuściły ją wszystkie siły. – Ja nie wiedziałam, czego będzie chciał, mimo lat spędzonych razem, godzin wspólnych rozmów, dzielenia z nim moich trosk i łoża. Jak ty, prawie obcy człowieka, wiecznie o niego zazdrosny, miałbyś wiedzieć, co czuł mój mąż.

\- Masz rację, nie mogę tego wiedzieć. Ale tak samo, jak powiedziałaś, ty sama nie potrafiłaś przewidzieć jego decyzji, mimo bycia jego całym światem – mówi Feizhan łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nie byłam jego całym światem. Wydawało mi się, że jestem, bo on był moim, ale nigdy… nigdy tak nie było. Nie widziałam tego, zaślepiona naszym szczęściem. Dopiero kiedy… kiedy podjął swoją decyzję to zrozumiałam – szepcze dalej i z każdym słowem brzmi coraz bardziej jak zagubiona dziewczynka. – Poprosił mnie, żebym zawsze go wspierała i oczywiście się zgodziłam, nie podejrzewając nawet, co może planować. Jak posłuszna żona, zgodziłam się ślepo iść za wyborem męża, a potem okazało się, że chce mnie opuścić. Że jego wybór to śmierć, bo uważa życie swojego młodszego brata, życie swojej armii, bezpieczeństwo ojczyzny za ważniejsze od nas, ode mnie, od naszej przyszłości.

Feizhan wie, że jeszcze trzy miesiące temu nie udźwignąłby nawet części nieszczęścia Meng Qianxue. Teraz wie, że nie powinien nawet próbować go brać na siebie. Jej słowa bolą, ale wie, że to są jej uczucia i jej lęki, nie jego. Mogą pozostać w jego myślach, ale nie w jego sercu.

\- A kiedy się dowiedziałam… Też podjęłam decyzję. Jak posłuszna żona pozwoliłam mu umrzeć. Jak mogłam to zrobić! – zaczyna kaszleć jakby się dusiła i przykłada do ust dłonie. – Ale jak mogłam zrobić cokolwiek innego! Może nie znałam go na tyle, żeby przewidzieć, co wymyśli… Jednak zrozumiałam, że nie mógłby ze sobą żyć, gdyby się na to nie zdecydował. Straciłabym go tak czy siak. Nie mógłby mnie kochać, gdybym mu przeszkodziła. Nawet gdyby kiedyś udało mu się sobie wybaczyć, nie mógłby mnie kochać, nie mógłby znieść bycia sobą. Stałby się obcym człowiekiem. Więc co miałam zrobić w tej sytuacji? Pozwolić mu poświęcić się jako Xiao Pingzhangowi, czy pozwolić mu przeżyć kosztem serca Xiao Pingzhanga? Och, Feizhanie, czemu ty możesz żyć i wyzdrowieć i pozostać tym samym Xun Feizhanem, którego znam od dziecka, a on musiał odejść? Czemu nie mogłam zginąć w walce razem z nim? Czemu nigdy nie dowiedział się, że wreszcie doczekaliśmy się upragnionego dziecka? Czemu, czemu kochał mnie na tyle, żebym nie umiała żyć bez niego, ale nie na tyle, żeby mi na to nie pozwolić!

Zaczyna wreszcie szlochać i Feizhan zastanawia się, jak długo to w sobie tłumiła. Jak długo robiła wszystko, całkiem jakby chciał Pingzhang, żeby pomóc Pingjingowi, nie sobie. Jak wiele razy powtarzała sobie wieczorami w samotnym łóżku to wszystko, co wykrzykuje w jego stronę. Jak starała się robić dobrą minę za dnia, tłumiąc w sobie żal i gniew.

\- Los kobiety jest okrutny – mówi w końcu Feizhan. – Los żony księcia jeszcze okrutniejszy. Nie odpowiem ci, czemu to ja przeżyłem, nie Pingzhang, sam sobie zadawałem to pytanie milion razy i nie znalazłem na nie odpowiedzi. Ale podtrzymuję to, że nie chciałby, żebyś kierowała przeciwko sobie ten gniew za jego śmierć. Nie miałaś wyboru, sama to wiesz. Tak samo jak nie miał wyboru on. Skoro masz być zła na siebie samą za to, to równie dobrze powinnaś być zła na niego. To nie twoja wina, jeśli w jego sercu lepszym rozwiązaniem była śmierć. Nie twoja wina, że w swoim sercu zawsze przedkładał innych nad siebie. Możesz być wściekła na mnie, nie powstrzymam cię przed tym, ale błagam… wybacz sobie.

Xue zwraca zapłakaną twarz w jego stronę. Wygląda jak złamana życiem marionetka i Feizhan boi się, że jednak było na to za wcześnie. Albo za późno. I że ta najsilniejsza z kobiet, którą kochał od tak dawna, rozpadła się teraz w drobny mak za jego sprawą.

\- Chciałam umrzeć razem z nim na polu bitwy – mówi. – Gdyby nie Ce’er… Zabiłabym się na pewno. Kiedy stałam się osobą, która tak łatwo się poddaje? Co ze mną zrobiło to wszystko? Bracie Feizhan, co by powiedział mistrz wujek Meng jakby mnie zobaczył? Miał rację, że wola kobiety jest zbyt słabą, jakby wiedział dokładnie, jaki los mnie czeka w przyszłości.

Feizhan wstaje i siada obok niej, obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- Siostrzyczko Xue, twój wuj płakałby razem z tobą i przeklinał twój los, gdyby tu był – mówi jej wiedząc, że ma rację. – Shifu zawsze bardzo cię kochał. Pozwolił ci wybrać małżeństwo z Pingzhangiem dlatego, że szanował twój wybór, a nie dlatego, że uważał, że nadasz się do tego bardziej niż do bycia wojowniczką.

\- Sam słyszałeś, co nam powtarzał – mówi słabo Xue, ale w jej głosie słychać wątpliwość, której wcześniej tam nie było.

\- Tak, słyszałem te jego zmyślane na poczekaniu kłamstwa, którymi próbował cię przekonać, że nie odczuwa żalu, że porzucasz szkolenie – mówi ciepło Feizhan. Kiedy zamyka oczy, widzi starego mistrza i jego udawane groźne miny. – Oboje kłamaliście tak samo nieudolnie, to chyba jakieś przekleństwo waszego rodu. Tylko siebie nawzajem potrafiliście oszukać. Zresztą, jak miał się na ciebie gniewać, kiedy sam z pełną premedytacją popychał cię w ramiona Xiao Pingzhanga?

Xue odsuwa się od niego z zszokowaną miną.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – woła. – Nie, nie, nie… Bracie Feizhan, czemu nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Feizhan uśmiecha się i opuszcza wzrok.

\- Byłem młody i zazdrosny – mówi szczerze. – Ale wszystko widziałem. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że był przeciwko temu związkowi, skoro wyraził zgodę na oddanie cię domowi Changlin na żonę dla najstarszego syna? Kiedy miałaś ledwo czternaście lat? Mógł im kazać czekać przynajmniej rok!

Oczy Xue robią się okrągłe jak talerze. Wygląda, jakby doznała olśnienia, jakby cały jej świat ulegał przewartościowaniu w wyniku tej jednej rozmowy.

\- Siostro Xue, twój wuj kochał cię tak samo mocno, jak książę Changlin i twój mąż. Byłaś dla nich wszystkich radością, dobrym duchem, który każdą sytuację potrafi rozjaśnić dobrym dowcipem i miłym słowem – Feizhan mówi jej z głębi swojego własnego serca. – Zadbałaś o Pingjinga dokładnie tak, jak stary książę Changlin i Pingzhang wiedzieli, że dasz sobie radę. Ce’er za tobą świata nie widzi. Xue-jie, masz w sobie tyle energii, że mogłabyś nią obdarować całe Da Liang i pewnie jeszcze kilku z naszych sąsiadów. Masz prawo cierpieć, wiem dobrze, jak to jest chociaż może tobie wydawać się inaczej w tej chwili… ale proszę, daj sobie szansę.

Patrzy na niego długo. Jej oczy są czerwone od płaczu, a twarz spuchnięta. Nawet jej włosy, których przecież nie dotykała, wyglądają jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Jedyna ozdoba, którą w nich nosi, przesunęła się w dół jej pleców.

Wygląda na wykończoną.

\- Pomyślę nad tym.

Po tych słowach wstaje i odchodzi, pozostawiając Feizhana samego pod księżycem w pełni. Dopiero kiedy znika, pozwala sobie na płacz, krótki szloch, który kończy dopiero myśląc o tym, że już niedługo będzie w domu.

 

*

 

Kolejne dni spędza sam lub bawiąc się z małym Ce. Jednak za każdym razem chłopca przyprowadza młody mistrz Jiu, nie zdradzając na swojej nieprzeniknionej twarzy żadnych uczuć. Czy wie, co Feizhan uczynił Meng Qianxue? Czy uważa to za dobre czy złe? W jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciółka?

Cóż, nie dowie się tego od Lin Jiu na pewno.

Ostatniego wieczoru przed zaplanowanym wyjazdem jednak siostra Xue przychodzi do niego sama, kiedy spaceruje pośród drzew w ogrodzie. Wygląda na zdeterminowaną, ale też zmęczoną. Rozpuszczone włosy sięgają jej prawie pasa, a podkrążone oczy nadają głębi spojrzeniu, jak gdyby jej patrzyły na niego z innego świata.

\- Bracie Feizhan, chciałam cię przeprosić – mówi. – Wiem, że wiele rzeczy, które ci powiedziałam, było niesprawiedliwych wobec ciebie i tego wszystkiego, co przeżyłeś. Okrutnym było z mojej strony zwrócenie tego przeciwko tobie w moim gniewie tylko dlatego, że odważyłeś się wprost powiedzieć, że rozumiesz, co za robak toczy moją duszę.

Feizhan kiwa głową, dając znać, że usłyszał jej słowa, ale nic nie ma od siebie do dodania. Tak, zraniła go, nie zamierza temu zaprzeczać.

\- Nie wiem, czy ci dziękuję. Cały czas zastanawiam się nad tym, co mi powiedziałeś… O Pingzhangu, o moim wuju… O twojej sytuacji. Wiem, że radziłeś mi z własnego doświadczenia, ale spotkały nas różne rzeczy, tak samo jak różnymi ludźmi oboje jesteśmy. To, co pomogło tobie, może być całkowicie bezskuteczne dla mnie – mówi powoli, jakby odtwarzała z pamięci przygotowaną wcześniej mowę. – Ale dałeś mi do myślenia. I chciałam zapewnić cię zanim nas opuścisz, że to doceniam.

\- Siostro Xue, nie zamierzam się od ciebie odwracać – odpowiada na to Feizhan. – Jeśli tylko będziesz w stanie kontynuować naszą przyjaźń, to wiedz, że ja jej nie porzucam. Dalej uważam cię za jedną z najbliższych mi osób. Obiecuję odwiedzać ciebie i małego Ce, kiedy tylko los pozwoli.

Xue uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy podrośnie może go nawet wyślę do ciebie do stolicy, żeby poznał wielki świat – mówi z uśmiechem, a w jej oczach zaczyna błyszczeć rozbawienie. – Bo jak sądzę brat Feizhan zamierza zostać na stałe w Jinling? Stanowisko dowódcy czeka na ciebie. Ale czy tylko ono?

Ach ci plotkarze z Langya! Wszystkiego się dowiedzą.

\- Chyba… chyba jest ktoś jeszcze – mówi nieporadnie. Twarz Xue w tej samej chwili wypełnia nowa energia, która rozświetla jej oblicze.

\- Wiedziałam! I przez miesiąc nie zająknąłeś się ani razu! Znam tę osobę? Kto zdobył niewzruszone serce dowódcy Xun Feizhana?

\- Nie znasz tej osoby – odpowiada szybko Feizhan, czując jak jego twarz sama układa się w czuły uśmiech. Natychmiast przed oczami staje mu jego postać, dumnie uniesiona głowa, proste plecy żołnierza i zmarszczka pomiędzy zamyślonymi oczami. – To Yue Yinchuan z Qianzhou, uratował mi życie podczas rebelii księcia Laiyang. Szybko stał mi się bliskim przyjacielem i tuż przed moim przyjazdem zrozumiałem głębię swoich uczuć.

\- Chwila, to ten cały porucznik Yue? Ten, który teraz w Jinling prowadzi sprawę zdrajcy i wojny z Donghai? Brat Pingjing nie mógł się go nachwalić! – Xue zaczyna kręcić głową. – A ty go tak po prostu zostawiłeś i przyjechałeś do nas? Co sobie pomyśli! Feizhanie, czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej! Czy w ogóle wie, co do niego czujesz?

Feizhan nie wie, od którego pytania zacząć, więc po prostu mówi:

\- Nie powiedziałem mu… wprost. Ale myślę, że wie i że odwzajemnia moje uczucia. To bardzo sprytny człowiek, czasem mam wrażenie, że wręcz za sprytny dla mnie.

Xue chichocze raz pod nosem, po czym sprzedaj Feizhanowi kuksańca w ramię.

\- Wy mężczyźni! Jesteś Xun Feizhan, co znaczy, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych wojowników Da Liang, wciąż młodym i przystojnym, oczywiście, że jesteś dla niego wymarzoną partią. Ale musisz mu powiedzieć jak tylko wrócisz, wy, prości żołnierze, potrzebujecie pewności w tych sprawach. Z tego, co słyszałam, wiele rodzin ostrzy sobie zęby na wżenienie go do swoich rodów. Musisz mieć się na baczności, wiesz, że nawet jeśli oficjalnie się zwiążecie, niektórzy będą dalej kombinowali… Głupcy! Ach, naprawdę, gdyby mistrz Lin Chen mi nie wspomniał, nie domyśliłabym się, że kogoś spotkałeś. Jeśli faktycznie ten pan Yue Yinchuan zorientował się wcześniej, to musi być naprawdę spostrzegawczy człowiek.

Feizhan zaczyna się śmiać i nagle czuje w sercu wielką lekkość. Patrzy z czułością na zaaferowaną tymi wieściami siostrę Meng, która już w myślach zapewne planuje, jak zwabić Yue do Langya w celu sprawdzenia, czy faktycznie nada się na partnera jej starszego brata. Mengowie zawsze byli najlepszymi swatami, stary shifu potrafił godzinami chwalić się szczęśliwymi małżeństwami, które zaaranżował.

To także on zawsze powtarzał swoim uczniom, że miłość zawsze powinna być najważniejszym elementem łączącym parę.

\- Nawet jeśli mamy do czynienia z nieznającymi się jeszcze młodziakami – mówił, kiedy Xue i Feizhan powtarzali przed nim formację, której ich uczył od ostatnich dwóch tygodni. – Kiedy jakiś ród sobie umyśli swojego syna wydać za córkę innej rodziny, zawsze powtarzam tym, co mnie zapytają o zdanie, że trzeba patrzeć na różne aspekty. Czy mają podobne oczekiwania od życia? Jakie mają temperamenty? Jakie konflikty mogą między nimi powstać? Czy aby nie miłują już kogoś innego? Czy w małżeństwie będzie miała szansę połączyć ich taka relacja, która obojgu przyniesie satysfakcję?

\- Shifu, skoro tak dobrze znasz się na tym, czemu sam nigdy nie miałeś żony? – zapytała, jak zawsze z błyskiem w oku, Xue-jie, uśmiechając się szeroko do przerażonego Feizhana. On nigdy nie odważyłby się zapytać o coś tak osobistego.

\- Xue’er, nie każdy mężczyzna pragnie mieć żonę, tak jak nie każda kobieta marzy o mężu – starzec macha na nią palcem. – Spotkacie w swoim życiu ludzi preferujących towarzystwo własnej płci, oddane sobie damy albo zakochanych gwardzistów. Niektórym ludziom nie będzie dane być ze swoimi wybrankami z różnych powodów. Będą też tacy, którzy po prostu nie będą potrzebowali zakładać rodzin, gdyż ani ich serca ani pozycja społeczna od nich tego nie wymagają.

\- Wujkuuu, nie zmieniaj tematu! – zawołała Xue, machając drewnianym mieczem z taką mocą, że prawie trafiła Feizhana w kolano. – A ty? Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś?

Shifu Meng zagryza wargi i głaszcze swój warkocz na brodzie. Mierzy groźnie wzrokiem na zmianę wścibską Xue i onieśmielonego Feizhana, który kompletnie wypadł z rytmu ćwiczeń zafascynowany poruszanym tematem.

\- To stara i skomplikowana historia. Kochałem w życiu raz. Ona była wdową, ale jej mąż wrócił z martwych. Pokochałem ją, ale nigdy nie wszedłbym między nią a jej męża, który był moim przyjacielem z wojska. – Powoli wstaje i łapie za swój kij, dołączając do treningu uczniów. – Oboje byli świetnymi wojownikami i na pewno woleliby, żebyście i wy skupiali się na swoich ćwiczeniach, nie gadaninie starych ludzi! Feizhanie, wyprostuj plecy!

Feizhan widzi w twarzy Xue, tak innej przecież, ducha swojego dawnego mistrza. I w tym momencie także rozpoznaje jego dziedzictwo w sobie, inną jego część, ale przecież równie prawdziwą.

\- W rzeczy samej, jest niesamowicie spostrzegawczy. Wręcz można by powiedzieć, że nic w życiu nie robi, tylko myśli.

Xue śmieje się pod nosem. Zasłania usta jedną ręką, a drugą sięga i zaczyna poklepywać Feizhana pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Biedny Feizhanie, witaj w moim świecie.

 

*

 

Jego wierzchowiec, mimo objuczenia dużo większą ilością ciężkich toreb, wypełnionych maściami do okładów oraz buteleczkami z dziwnymi miksturami na różne dolegliwości, zdaje się z dużo większą energią przebywać drogę powrotną, jakby wyczuwał, że tym razem zmierzają do domu na stałe. Dopiero teraz Feizhan jest w stanie docenić, jak wspaniałe zwierzę ofiarował mu cesarz. Koń jest silny i dobrze ułożony, spokojny i reagujący na każdy ruch swojego jeźdźca. Po miesiącu spędzonym w Langya jego futro błyszczy się jak nocne niebo, a grzywa spleciona jest w najozdobniejsze sploty, jakie kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu Feizhan widział.

Serca ich obu zdają się dokładnie tak samo rwać do Jinling.

Feizhan dopiero teraz poczuł, jak wielką częścią jego życia stał się Yue Yinchuan. Przez ostatnie tygodnie najdziwniejsze rzeczy przypominały mu o nim. Często kładąc się do snu myślał o tym, co powiedziałby na to wszystko – jak bardzo bawiłyby anegdotki o dziwactwach starego i młodego mistrza; jak zareagowałby na Meng Qianxue – czy polubiliby się tak, jak Feizhan podejrzewa, czy może na odwrót, kompletnie by się rozminęli. Wyobrażał sobie, jak Ce’er wchodziłby Yinchuanowi na głowę, dokładnie tak, jak to robili w jego opowieściach synowie jego siostry.

Jednak najbardziej odczuwał jego brak w tych chwilach, kiedy zostawał sam. Za każdym razem, kiedy w rozmowach ktoś wspominał o napiętej sytuacji na dworze, o przygotowaniach Donghai do wojny, w sercu Feizhana pojawiał się niepokój o to, czy to nie za dużo jak na barki Yinchuana, i żal, że nie może być przy nim, wspomóc go radą albo czułością.

Najbardziej jednak brakowało mu go po sądnej rozmowie z Meng Qianxue. Feizhan nie zamierzał kłamać nawet przed sobą, że jej słowa go nie poruszyły ani nie zraniły. Widział w nich lustrzane odbicie swoich najcięższych oskarżeń, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że to dlatego tak długo wstrzymywał się przed napisaniem do niej, a wszelkie próby kończyły się paleniem w ogniu okrutnych listów. W niej gotowało się to dużo dłużej, a niemoc wyrzucenia z siebie tego gniewu zatruwała ją podwójnie. Feizhan spremedytował ją do wyznań ze świadomością tego, z czym się może spotkać, więc nie mógł jej o to obwiniać… Jednak sprawiła mu ból większy niż się spodziewał. I dotkliwie w tamtej chwili odczuł nieobecność Yinchuana – wiedział, że nawet gdyby nie powiedział mu, co dokładnie zaszło, to natychmiast zostałby zrozumiany. Marzył o wtuleniu się w niego i ukryciu przed światem, choćby na kilka chwil.

Już niedługo. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, już niedługo jego sen się ziści.

 

*

 

Droga powrotna zajmuje mu trzy razy krócej, tak więc już na trzeci dzień dociera do stolicy. Swoje pierwsze kroki kieruje do domu, aby zostawić przywiezione torby i odświeżyć się po podróży.

Ciocia Xun na jego widok wybucha płaczem. Każde opowiedzieć sobie o wszystkim, co go spotkało, a kiedy próbuje wytłumaczyć, że sam cesarz na niego czeka, ciocia prycha i kręci głową.

\- Xiao-Yuanshi może poczekać jeszcze chwilę – mówi, ignorując kompletnie ceremoniał. – Jestem pewna, że zrozumie, kiedy wytłumaczysz, że twoja stara cioteczka nie pozwoliła ci wyjść z domu bez obiadu. A teraz myj się i opowiadaj, co widziałeś! Jak się ma generałowa Changlin i młody dziedzic?

Tak więc na audiencję udaje mu się wyjść dopiero popołudniem. W duchu dziękuje cioci Xun za jej troskę – wykąpany i przebrany w odświętny strój, z pełnym żołądkiem pełnym dobrego domowego jedzenia, czuje się dużo pewniej niż kiedy rano przemierzał ulice Jinling. Odprowadza konia do stajni, chwaląc go długo i szczerze przed parobkami, po czym zawraca do pałacu.

Yuanshi na jego widok rzuca dokumentami, które przeglądał, i podnosi głowę. Feizhan nie wie, jak to możliwe, ale chłopak przez te półtora miesiąca wydoroślał tak, że w pierwszej chwili wygląda prawie jak dorosły mężczyzna. Jednak kiedy się uśmiecha, zmienia się z powrotem w jego cesarskiego kuzyna.

\- Bracie Feizhanie, jak dobrze cię widzieć! Jak się czujesz? Opowiadaj! – woła, klepiąc w stolik z podekscytowaniem.

Tak więc po raz kolejny Feizhan opowiada o żmudnych godzinami spędzonych pod czujnym okiem starego mistrza Langya, o spotkaniu z Meng Qianxue i jej synu.

\- Przekazałem jej twój list, ale… - mówi Feizhan z nagłym poczuciem winy. Całkiem zapomniał o tej kwestii, mieli z Xue tak wiele innych spraw do omówienia, a na koniec nie chciał po raz kolejny przywoływać czegoś, co potencjalnie mogło przywołać w niej złe wspomnienia. Cesarz markotnieje, jednak tylko na chwilę.

\- Kiedy cię nie było, dostałem wieści od brata Pingjinga, że jego żona spodziewa się dziecka. Brzmiał w swoim liście jakby byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Czy może słyszałeś więcej na ten temat?

Feizhan ciągnie rozmowę, ciesząc się z tego, że cesarz wydaje się w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Interesuje go wszystko, z żywym zainteresowaniem słucha i zadaje pytania, ale z każdą mijającą godziną Feizhan czuje, że ma coraz mniej cierpliwości. Jego odpowiedzi stają się coraz krótsze i beznamiętne, aż w końcu Yuanshi daje za wygraną.

\- Dobrze, bracie, będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji na dalsze rozmowy – oznajmia łaskawie. – Czas spędzony z przyjaciółmi mija szybko, a ja mam tu jeszcze całą górę raportów do przeczytania. Wiele się działo pod twoją nieobecność i sądzę, że potrzebuję twoich rad bardziej niż kiedykolwiek… Ale dzisiaj powinieneś odpocząć.

Feizhan składa ukłon pełen wdzięczności i opuszcza pałac. Jednak zamiast udać się do domu, rusza w stronę, w którą od wielu dni już wyrywało się jego serce. Upewnił się wcześniej w rozmowie z ciocią, że Yue Yinchuan wciąż mieszka na tej samej kwaterze, co przed jego wyjazdem. Wciąż nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak udało mu się uchować przed hojnością cesarza, a jeszcze bardziej przed żelaznymi zasadami wojsk Jinling. Dom, w którym mieszka wciąż ze swoim porucznikiem i jego żoną, jest jedną z tymczasowych kwater dla wizytujących stolicę wyższych oficerów. Jednak obecnie, jako oficjalni członkowie wojsk cesarskich, powinni albo przenieść się do garnizonu z resztą żołnierzy, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne w przypadku Tan Henga, poszukać miejsca w mieście dla swojej nowo założonej rodziny.

Feizhan nie zamierza narzekać – przynajmniej wie, gdzie znaleźć Yue, który o tej porze powinien już na pewno być w domu.

Kiedy drzwi otwiera mu Pei, odczuwa ulgę, że przynajmniej  tutaj wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jak zawsze.

\- Przyszedłem do kapitana Yue – mówi wprost, a twarz Pei natychmiast rozjaśnia uśmiech.

\- Nareszcie! – mówi, radośnie klaszcząc w dłonie, i wpuszcza Feizhana do domu bez wahania. – Już zaczęliśmy tracić nadzieję, że pan Xun kiedykolwiek wróci. Generał Yue długo pana wyglądał, ale odkąd cesarz przekazał mu nowe obowiązki, już całkiem zapomniał o świecie. Może pana powrót go trochę otrzeźwi!

\- Generał? Awans? Widzę, że moi gospodarze w Langya przemilczeli przede mną kilka ważnych rzeczy – Feizhan zatrzymuje się jak wryty. Nagle wszystko w jego głowie układa się w jedną całość. Nagłe zakończenie badań starego mistrza, ciągłe uwagi z ust jego i Meng Qianxue na temat sytuacji w stolicy, nawet wzmożony ruch na drogach prowadzących do miasta…

\- Siedzi na schodach na podwórzu. – Pei pokazuje Feizhanowi drogę, stanowcza jak służka wysyłająca upartego podopiecznego, żeby umył ręce i twarz zanim usiądzie do obiadu przy rodzinnym stole. Rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie, a kiedy Feizhan podchodzi do wyjścia na zewnątrz, ukontentowana kiwa głową i posyła mu uśmiech pełen wsparcia.

Feizhan bierze głęboki wdech i wychodzi na podwórze. Nie jest zbyt duże, jak to pamięta ze swoich poprzednich wizyt na tej kwaterze. Od razu dostrzega Yue Yinchuana, znajdującego dokładnie tam, gdzie powiedziała pani Tan Pei.

Siedzi przy schodach, oparty o jeden z wsporników dachu, wpatrując się w wyszczerbioną ścianę po przeciwnej stronie podwórza. Na kolanach ma rozwinięty zwój, a obok niego leży jedna gruba księga i kilka mniejszych notatników. Jest tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie zauważa nawet nadejścia Feizhana, którego serce bije tak, jakby miało wyrwać się z piersi.

Chłonie oczami tę kochaną twarz, tak miłą i znajomą po długiej rozłące. Czuje, jak w jego duszy rozlewa się szczęście, a krew roznosi je po całym ciele, gorące i złote i gęste jak miód.

\- Zapewne słyszałeś już, że Donghai zaczęło wodować swoje nowe łodzie? – mówi Feizhan zaskakująco trzeźwym głosem, hamując wzruszenie, które uderza mu do głowy bardziej niż najsilniejszy alkohol.

Yue nie podnosi się ani nie odwraca. Zamyślony, przykłada do ust zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, a bruzda na jego czole się pogłębia.

\- Tak, zapobiegliśmy już temu raz, ale teraz nawet jakbyśmy podpalili całą granicę, nie udałoby się ich powstrzymać – odpowiada poważnym tonem. – Też nie próżnowaliśmy, szkolimy ludzi i udało się zbudować statki według projektu dawnego ministra Wei, ale dalej trudno nazwać to flotą.

\- Nie musimy się spieszyć. Wręcz nie powinniśmy. Chcą nas nastraszyć, ale nie odważą się nic zrobić, dopóki szaleją letnie burze – powtarza Feizhan wiedzę, którą uzyskał w Langya, studiując razem z młodym mistrzem wiadomości przyniesione przez gołębie ze wschodu.

Zasępiony Yue kiwa głową, po czym nagle zastyga bez ruchu. Feizhan uśmiecha się szeroko tak, że kiedy Yue podnosi głowę i jego szeroko otwarte oczy zwracają się ku niemu, już na niego czeka.

\- Feizhanie! – woła, wstając gwałtownie, nie zważając na walające się wokół książki i zwoje. Robi trzy kroki i nagle stoją przed sobą, zwróceni do siebie, wpatrzeni, jak gdyby nie wierzyli, że nareszcie po tylu dniach rozłąki są razem.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo – szepcze Yue i łapie drżącymi rękami za ramiona Feizhana. Gorączkowo przypatruje się jego twarzy, jakby szukał w niej odpowiedzi na niezadane pytania.

\- Myślałem, że będziemy rozmawiali o tej wojnie, którą szykuje generał? – odpowiada z przekąsem Feizhan, ale natychmiast łapie za ręce Yinchuana i ściska je swoimi. – Wybacz, nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach.

Yue śmieje się.

\- W zapobieganiu wojnom na pewno lepiej sobie radzisz niż ja – mówi, opuszczając lekko głowę, jednak zerka na Feizhana z nadzieją.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie tak bardzo, Yinchuanie – szepcze Feizhan, robiąc krok do przodu prosto w jego ramiona. – Wróciłem tak, jak obiecałem. I chciałem… chciałem. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałem powiedzieć ci, że… Wyznać ci… Jeśli tylko mnie zechcesz, będę cały twój.

Yinchuan przesuwa ich splecione dłonie i kładzie na swojej piersi. Feizhan czuje przez materiał, jak prędko i silnie uderza jego serce.

\- To chyba jedyna sprawiedliwość, bo moje serce należy do ciebie już od dawna – mówi a jego twarz nagle się wygładza, jakby spłynęło na niego błogosławieństwo niebios, nadnaturalny spokój. Jego oczy pozostają dalej rozżarzone jak dwa węgle, jak oczy fenghuanga podobnego temu, który trzepocze w piersiach Feizhana.

Uwalnia jedną z dłoni i kładzie na policzku Yinchuana, który pochyla się ku niemu w tej samej chwili, w której on sam prostuje plecy. Bez wahania przysuwa twarz w stronę jego twarzy i zamyka oczy. Ich usta spotykają się bez gwałtowności, za to z pewnością i czułością dwojga ludzi, którzy czekali wystarczająco długo.

 

*

 

Tak jak wcześniej dłużyła mu się każda minuta, tak w towarzystwie Yinchuana nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zapadł zmrok. Spędzili w swoich ramionach pół dnia, zarzucając próby prowadzenia rozmowy po kilku podejściach, kiedy nawet najbardziej skomplikowane wątki ginęły w rozmarzonych spojrzeniach, dotyku ciepłych dłoni, coraz śmielszych pocałunkach.

\- Jest ciemno – mówi Feizhan, jak tylko zauważa, że jedynym światłem w okolicy jest poświata z sąsiedniego podwórza. – Muszę wracać.

Yue Yinchuan wygląda na wciąż pochłoniętego ich wcześniejszym zajęciem, któremu poświęcał się w pełni tak jak każdemu innemu postawionemu przed sobą zadaniu. Feizhan czuje jego dłoń na swoim karku, widzi jego postać, wciąż tak blisko siebie, ale wszystkie kolory giną w półmroku.

\- Muszę już iść do domu – powtarza Feizhan i tym razem zostaje usłyszany. Obserwuje, jak Yinchuan rozgląda się dookoła jak dziecko zbudzone ze snu, ale kiedy zwraca się w jego stronę, wydaje się tylko lekko zaskoczony.

\- Tak, faktycznie jest ciemno. Ale czemu musisz już iść do domu? Jesteś z kimś umówiony? A może boisz się ciemności?

Feizhan kręci głową i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Nie przystoi wracać o takich porach z odwiedzin u przyjaciół. Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? – mówi, ale w jego głosie zamiast obawy przebrzmiewa rozbawienie.

\- Nikt ci przecież nie każe wracać – odpowiada Yinchuan cierpliwie. – Już raz spałeś w moim łóżku… Nie rozumiem, czemu teraz miałbyś mieć coś przeciwko. Chyba że coś źle zrozumiałem?

Feizhan zastanawia się, czy sobie z niego żartuje, czy może faktycznie nawet w tej dziedzinie życia tak bardzo Yue Yinchuanowi obojętne, co ludzie będą o nim mówili. Rozważa przez chwilę, co zrobić, ale jego serce tym razem szybko się decyduje. Nie zamierza tak łatwo oddać tego niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwego momentu, tej radości, która wypełnia go od stóp do głów i sprawia, że czuje się lekki jak piórko, jakby sam zmienił się w fenghuanga, który w każdej chwili jednym ruchem skrzydeł może wznieść się w niebo.

\- Zostanę tylko jeśli dzisiejszej nocy będę mógł dzielić twoje łoże z tobą. Ostatnio czułem się w nim bardzo samotny – Odpowiadając, dotyka dłonią nadgarstka Yinchuana, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

Spajają się w pocałunku namiętniejszym niż wszystkie poprzednie. Wszystkie myśli ulatują z głowy Feizhana, który nagle nie wie, czemu jeszcze przed chwilą chciał wracać do domu. W tym momencie jest tak bardzo pochłonięty bliskością Yinchuana, rozchylonymi połami jego hanfu i dotykiem rozpalonej skóry pod palcami, że nie przejąłby się nawet gdyby sam cesarz wbiegł między nich, błagając o jego pomoc.

Jakimś cudem jednak Yinchuan podnosi ich obu i zaczynają kierować w stronę domu. Zataczają się jak pijani, złączeni dłońmi, potykający się o schodki, progi, kanty desek, wpadając na siebie co kilka kroków. Kiedy w końcu zrzucają wierzchnie odzienie i padają na łóżko w samych spodniach, Feizhan czuje się zmęczony jak po ciężkim pojedynku.

\- Kto wygrał? – pyta trochę siebie, a trochę Yinchuana, który śmieje się w jego ramię zdyszany. Przysuwa się do Feizhana, obejmując go ramieniem i kładąc swoją twarz tuż obok.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja czuję się jak zwycięzca – mówi ze słodkim uśmiechem. Feizhan patrzy na niego przez chwilę, napawając się tą bliskością, czując, jak z każdą wspólnie spędzoną sekundą jego uczucie do tego człowieka rośnie.

\- Wygląda na to, że tym razem wygraliśmy obaj – w końcu odpowiada, cicho, ze spokojną pewnością, która zastąpiła gorączkę trawiącą go jeszcze niedawno. Yinchuan kiwa głową, po czym nagle ziewa. – Ale chyba na dzisiaj wystarczy nam tego wysiłku.

Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy morzy go sen.

 

*

 

Od zawsze miał lekki sen. Nie wiedział, czy było to wynikiem szkolenia pod mistrzem Mengiem, czy może wynikało z jego natury. Potrafił wybudzić się na odgłos kroków w pokoju obok, a czasem nawet i na zewnątrz domu, w którym spał. Jego choroba pogłębiła ten stan. Przez długie miesiące miał wrażenie, że nawet szelest liści wynikły ze zmiany kierunku wiatru albo szuranie pazurków myszy po deskach zewnętrznego pawilonu potrafi go wybudzić.

Dlatego, kiedy tylko wtulony w niego do tej pory Yue Yinchuan podnosi się, jego oczy też się otwierają. Światło zapalonego kaganka jednak prawie natychmiast wymusza ich zamknięcie.

\- Coś się stało? – mamrocze, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Nie chciałem cię zbudzić… Przepraszam. Jest jeszcze bardzo rano, wyjdę do drugiego pokoju, jeśli przeszkadza ci światło. – Yinchuan pociąga za jedną z jego dłoni i przykłada ją do swoich ust w szybkim pocałunku. Feizhan uchyla odsłonięte oko i patrzy na jego strapioną minę.

\- Co się dzieje? – Feizhan podnosi się, po czym dostrzega na kolanach Yinchuana jeden z notatników księcia Laiyang. Rozgląda się i widzi, że na podłodze pokoju walają się różne księgi i mapy, i nagle nie dziwi się, że ciągle o coś się potykał wcześniej. – Yinchuanie, wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć prawdę.

Feizhan nie dodaje: prawdę o tym, co męczy cię na tyle, żeby budzić cię po kilku godzinach snu, kiedy w siódmym miesiącu roku niebo wciąż jest za oknem głęboko granatowe. Sam czuje się, jakby zmrużył oczy tylko na chwilę.

Yue z cichym westchnięciem odsuwa się od niego i garbi. Nagle wygląda na dużo starszego i potwornie zmęczonego.

\- Dzieje się tak wiele – mówi, zaciskając pięści. – Odkąd cesarz awansował mnie na generała, obok dotychczasowych obowiązków oddał pod moją pieczę organizowanie kampanii przeciw planom Donghai. Liczy, że uda nam się obronić granic, a najlepiej jeszcze szybko odzyskać te trzy prowincje, które utraciliśmy dwa lata temu… Studiuję dzienniki zdrajcy Laiyang od miesięcy, przygotowuję strategie, o wojnach morskich w zasadzie musiałem się nauczyć wszystkiego… Jeszcze trzy lata temu byłem zwykłym żołnierzem, a teraz na moich barkach w zasadzie spoczął los całego cesarstwa… Feizhanie, wiem, że to nieuczciwe i nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał, i wiem, że wciąż jesteś w żałobie po głowie swojego domu, ale… potrzebuję twojej pomocy z tym wszystkim. Oficjalnie, na dworze.

Feizhan podnosi się i siada naprzeciwko Yinchuana. Tak długo bał się tych słów, ale teraz, kiedy między nimi padły, ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że nie budzą w nim żadnych emocji. Oczekiwał, że będą go bolały, że słysząc taką prośbę, obudzi się w nim potrzeba ucieczki z powrotem do Jianghu. Bał się, że wzbudzą w nim poczucie wstydu z powodu zaniedbanego obowiązku. Ale nic takiego się nie dzieje.

Jego serce bije trochę szybciej, ale wie, że to z troski o Yinchuana, nie z powodu własnej zranionej dumy.

\- Jesteś wyczerpany, połóż się ze mną – mówi, wyciągając z jego bezwładnych dłoni dokumenty. – Oczywiście, że nie zostawię ciebie z tym wszystkim samego. Jest jednak środek nocy, a ty ledwo siedzisz. Porozmawiamy o wszystkim rano i razem pójdziemy do cesarza. Obiecuję. Ale teraz wracaj spać. W końcu obiecałeś nie zostawiać mnie samego w swoim łóżku.

Yinchuan uśmiecha się do niego blado, ale posłusznie kładzie się z powrotem obok niego. Feizhan zdmuchuje świeczkę i tym razem to on wtula się w Yinchuana, całując go w odsłonięte ramię. Prawie natychmiast zaczynają kleić mu się oczy, ale w półśnie słyszy jeszcze ostatni cichy szept:

\- Tak bardzo cieszę się, że wróciłeś… Bez ciebie nic tutaj nie miało sensu.

 

*

 

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Feizhan wraca do swoich obowiązków wcześniej niż planował. Cesarz jest tym tak uszczęśliwiony, że bez wahania zgadza się na każdy z jego warunków. Gdyby sekretarz Xun Baishui wciąż żył, załamałby ręce nad takim obrotem spraw, w wyniku którego cesarskie gwardie ponownie zostały scalone i zgromadzone pod dowództwem jednego człowieka.

Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że tym człowiekiem był dziedzic rodu Xun, może trochę by to go uspokoiło.

Na jego prośbę, Yue Yinchuan zrzekł się obowiązków dworskich, aby skupić się w pełni na szkoleniu wojsk na wojnę z Donghai. W całej stolicy wrzało od przygotowań do wojny. Do miasta zaczęła spływać ludność ze wschodu z całymi dobytkami na plecach, a handel kwitł. Nagle wszyscy stali się specjalistami od najlepszych gatunków drewna na łodzie, płócien na żagle i nierdzewnych mieczy. Feizhan spędza całe wieczory, opowiadając co zabawniejsze anegdotki zasłyszane na ulicach podczas kolacji z ciocią lub na kwaterze państwa Tan i generała Yue.

Trzy miesiące od powrotu Feizhana z Langya upływają jak najsłodszy sen. On i Yinchuan są prawie nierozłączni, nienasyceni, wiecznie spragnieni siebie nawzajem. Jakby próbując wynagrodzić sobie lata mijania się, teraz nie odpuszczają żadnej nocy – niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo są zmęczeni, spotykają się w jednym lub drugim domu, nie przejmując się tym, co ktoś może sobie o nich pomyśleć. Czy przegadują całe noce? Czasem. Czy opracowują nocami strategie wojenne? Rzadko, z każdym intensywnym dniem mniej mają sił na zajmowanie się pracą w czasie przeznaczonym na odpoczynek. Czy są wyjątkowo dobrymi przyjaciółmi? O tak, generał Yue to wyjątkowy człowiek, a dowódca Xun zawsze był szlachetną duszą, los wiedział, co robi, stawiając ich na swojej drodze.

Jak na razie nikt nie zapytał żadnego z nich, czy łączy ich coś mniej niewinnego niż przyjaźń między braćmi broni. Feizhan wie, że Yinchuan bez wahania wyjawiłby prawdziwą naturę ich związku. Sam z każdym dniem czuje, jak jego miłość do niego się rozrasta i kwitnie, i poważnie podejrzewa, że jego oczy i uśmiech szybko zdradziłyby całą prawdę, gdyby ktoś zadałby mu takie pytanie.

Jednak pod koniec dziesiątego miesiąca roku sen zmienia się w koszmar.

Ten poranek był wyjątkowo słoneczny i suchy, przemrożony pierwszymi chłodami grunt trzeszczał pod stopami. Aż szkoda było nie wykorzystać takiej pogody, więc Feizhan szybko ruszył do koszar i zarządził ćwiczenia poza murami miasta. Rozesłał łuczników, żeby porozstawiali cele, myśląc o Yinchuanie i żałując, że go z nimi tutaj nie ma. Jako wielki entuzjasta łucznictwa, sam zawsze nie dość, że się popisywał swoimi umiejętnościami (co był zwyczajny robić jeszcze przed poznaniem Feizhana, według słów Tan Henga), to także nadzwyczaj sprawnie potrafił instruować młodych gwardzistów dopiero przyuczających się do tej sztuki.

Feizhan nigdy nie miał talentu do akurat tej dziedziny, dlatego w miejsce Yue Yinchuana wyznaczał jednego z lepszych strzelców do nadzorowania tej części szkolenia, a sam wolał nadzorować trening walki wręcz.

Tak też uczynił tym razem. Pokazuje kilka ciosów, które tym razem uznał za godne przećwiczenia, i stoi na podwyższeniu obserwując uważnie trenujących gwardzistów. Właśnie planuje podejście do jednej z par w celu przekazania im kilku przydatnych wskazówek, kiedy na horyzoncie dostrzega pędzącego czarnego rumaka.

Poznaje jego jeźdźca od razu, zresztą tak jak reszta jego drużyny. Wszyscy po kolei zaprzestają swoich ćwiczeń, wpatrując się w nadjeżdżającego Yue Yinchuana, który prawie w biegu zeskakuje z konia i nie zważając na spojrzenia żołnierzy rzuca się na Feizhana.

\- Yinchuanie, skąd ten pośpiech? – pyta poddenerwowany Feizhan, szybko kładzie jedną ze swoich dłoni na naramienniku Yinchuana. – Wszyscy, wracać do pracy! Zaraz razem z generałem Yue przyjdziemy was skontrolować.

Łapie Yinchuana za rękę i odciąga w cień pobliskich drzew, żeby ukryć ich obu przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami żołnierzy. Gdzie dworzanie z Jinling przymykają oczy, tam jego ludzie dobrze wiedzą, co widzą. Feizhan musiał przeprowadzić kilka poważnych rozmów z niektórymi z nich, kiedy pozwalali sobie na zbyt wiele, siejąc zamęt w szeregach. Trzech przekonało się na własnej skórze, że dowódcy należy się szacunek, niezależnie od tego, w czyim łożu sypia.

\- Zaczęło się – mówi Yue, ściskając obie dłonie Feizhana. Jego oczy płoną podekscytowane, ale jednocześnie przerażone. – Zaatakowali jeden z naszych starych statków i zmierzają w stronę naszych doków. Właśnie dostaliśmy wiadomość.

Feizhan przyciąga go do siebie, czuje, jak cały drży w jego ramionach od emocji. Jest w tej chwili jak narowisty koń, który w szale bitwy stracił siodło wraz ze swoim panem, i jest w stanie stratować każdego, kto do niego podejdzie zbyt blisko. Ale nie Feizhana. Nigdy Feizhana.

\- Nie powinno mnie tu być, cesarz rozkazał, żebyśmy wyruszyli natychmiast… Zostawiłem wszystko pod wodzą Tan Henga, tylko żeby móc cię zobaczyć ostatni raz przed wyjazdem. – Skupia rozbiegane oczy na twarzy Feizhana, wyrywa mu swoje dłonie i obejmuje nimi jego twarz. Całuje go raz, głęboko, wsuwając palce w jego jak zawsze spięte włosy, wyciągając kosmyki z eleganckiego upięcia.

\- Yue Yinchuanie, kocham cię – szepcze Feizhan, przerywając pocałunek. Przykrywa dłonie Yinchuana swoimi i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. – Musisz się uspokoić. Proszę.

\- Nie chcę cię zostawiać teraz, kiedy wreszcie mamy siebie nawzajem. – Jego oczy lśnią od łez. – Nie chcę, żeby to był ostatni raz, kiedy mogę ciebie dotknąć. To za wcześnie.

Feizhan nie pozwala pęknąć swojemu sercu na dźwięk tych słów.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę z tobą pojechać, mimo że moje serce nie marzy o niczym innym – mówi stanowczym głosem ze spokojem, który jego samego zaskakuje. – Muszę zostać, żeby chronić cesarza i stolicy. To mój obowiązek. Ale kto mówi, że to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzimy? Czy chcesz mnie opuścić?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie, nigdy. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia – oddech Yinchuana zaczyna się uspokajać. – Wiem, że to może zły moment, ale nigdy nie byłem niczego tak pewny, a wiesz, że jednak dość często jestem przekonany o swojej racji.

Feizhan nie potrafi powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze. Więc, skoro nie chcesz mnie zostawiać, to co jest problemem? Przygotowywałeś się do tej chwili dwa lata. Razem z twoimi dowódcami, którym ufasz, ustaliliście różne plany działania przewidujące wiele różnych okoliczności. Na pamięć znasz tajne informacje zebrane i przekazane nam przez bratanka króla Mozi. Jesteś jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych żołnierzy, jakich w życiu spotkałem. – Feizhan prostuje plecy i unosi się na palcach, aby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na czole Yinchuana, który zamyka oczy i uspokaja się.

\- Wiem, że nie możesz mi towarzyszyć, ale tym będę spokojniejszy – mówi po chwili Yue. – Wiem, że kiedy wrócę, będziesz tu na mnie czekał, cały i zdrowy. W chwilach zwątpienia będę wyobrażał sobie ciebie w twoim błękitnym hanfu, jak z gracją tygrysa ćwiczysz w ogrodzie posiadłości Xun, jak z elegancją pijesz herbatę z lady Xun. Będę wspominał, jak twój głos brzmi, kiedy mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz i będzie dawało mi to siłę nawet w tych chwilach, kiedy będzie wydawało mi się, że straciłem całą nadzieję.

Feizhan kiwa głową i z ulgą patrzy jak w Yue Yinchuana wstępuje nowa energia. A kiedy mówi:

\- Przyrzekam, że do ciebie wrócę.

\- Feizhan wierzy mu na słowo.

 

*

 

Obserwowanie działań wojennych z perspektywy stolicy nigdy wcześniej nie było jednocześnie tak trudne i tak proste. Z jednej strony Feizhan pierwszy raz doświadcza obawy o ukochaną osobę, która bierze czynny udział w walkach. Jego serce nigdy nie zatrzymywało się na każde wspomnienie czyjegoś nazwiska w listach i raportach z boju. Wszelkie pochwały Yue Yinchuana także łechtają jego własną dumę, jakby w jakiś dziwny sposób Feizhan dzielił jego odpowiedzialność.

Z drugiej strony jest spokojniejszy, niż podczas walk prowadzonych na granicach przez armię Changlin. Wtedy musiał martwić się nie tylko, kiedy przegrywali, ale nawet bardziej, kiedy odnosili zwycięstwa. Wieczne obawianie się, jakie dywersje na dworze w stosunku do nich zastosują cesarzowa i jego własny wuj, wieczny wstyd za to, że nie potrafił im zapobiec. Teraz wszystko jest prostsze. Kiedy wiadomości są złe, nie śpi po nocach i czuje się jak cień człowieka. Kiedy list donosi o zwycięstwie, ociera ukradkiem łzy ulgi. Żadnego zastanawiania się nad drugimi dnami ani podtekstami w reakcjach cesarza i ministrów.

Najgorsze, że mijają miesiące, a walkom na wschodzie końca nie widać. Powtarza sobie, że to przez to, że nie wystarczyło odeprzeć ataki Donghai, ale także należy odbić prowincje Da Liang. Jednak nie pociesza go to w coraz bardziej doskwierającej mu samotności i przejmującemu wrażeniu, że jego akcje nie mają żadnego znaczenia w ostatecznym rozliczeniu.

Coraz częściej spędza czas z Tan Pei, z którą dzieli tęsknotę do ich partnerów walczących na froncie. Ona jedna rozumie go w pełni i nie ocenia. Wdzięczność Feizhana jest ogromna – a że przy okazji odkrywa w niej wierną przyjaciółkę, jaką przez lata była dla siostry Anru, tylko uspokaja jego duszę. Próbuje namówić ją, żeby wreszcie spotkała się z ciocią Xun, ale Pei wciąż widzi w niej swoją dawną panią, którą zawiodła, nie potrafiąc uratować jej córki.

Feizhan rozumie, dlatego nie zamierza naciskać.

Utrzymuje także korespondencję z Meng Qianxue, która w swoich listach brzmi mniej optymistycznie, niż przed ich rozmową, ale Feizhan bierze to za dobry znak. Pokazuje to, że mu zaufała i nie ukrywa już tak desperacko swoich prawdziwych myśli. Opisuje wszystkie zalety życia w Langya, ale też żali się na nudę. Zachwyca się inteligencją małego Ce, ale też zwierza się mu, że chłopcu brakuje towarzystwa rówieśników i z roku na rok staje się to bardziej widoczne. Feizhan dziękuje jej za każdy list i w swoich zdradza także niektóre z własnych lęków. Nie pisze jej jednak nic o Yue Yinchuanie, chociaż widzi z jej wiadomości, że to jeden z najbardziej interesujących ją tematów. Czeka na jego powrót, zanim zdecyduje się ujawnić siostrze Xue wielkość szczęścia, jaka go spotkała.

Na dworze zaś cesarz odkrywa z każdym miesiącem, jak nudny potrafi być okres wojny zwłaszcza po intensywnych miesiącach przygotowań do niej. Rzecz jasna, normalne kwestie układów z pozostałymi sąsiadami oraz gospodarką kraju przedstawiają się tak samo jak zawsze. Zdaje się jednak, że z każdym raportem o połowie ryb w różnych prowincjach, cesarz staje się coraz bardziej niespokojny.

Pewnego dnia jak to mu się często zdarza zaprasza Feizhana o ustąpienie z warty na kilka godzin rozmowy. Jednak tym razem porusza nieoczekiwany temat.

\- Bracie Feizhan, myślałeś może o ożenku? – pyta, przeglądając niekończącą się górę raportów. – Zbliżają się kolejne urodziny brata, a wciąż mieszkasz ze starą ciocią Xun bez żony ani nawet konkubiny. Nie czujesz się aby samotnie?

Feizhan, mimo zaskoczenia, ma na to gotową odpowiedź:

\- Jak wiesz, cesarski bracie, moje obowiązki odciągają mnie skutecznie od spraw domowych. Przyznam, że zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale wiem, że nie miałbym czasu zadbać o żonę tak, jak winien to czynić dobry małżonek. Nie chciałbym unieszczęśliwić żadnej kobiety.

Cesarz zdaje się jednak słuchać jego odpowiedzi tylko jednym uchem.

\- A generał Yue? – kontyuuje bez chwili zastanowienia. Feizhan marszczy czoło i składa usta w cienką linijkę. – Tak bardzo zasłużył się dla cesarstwa przez ostatnie lata. Kiedy wróci, bardzo chciałbym go wreszcie godnie wynagrodzić. Jesteś jego najbliższym przyjacielem, na pewno wiesz, jakie ma zdanie na temat małżeństwa.

Feizhan próbuje nie myśleć o wyrazie twarzy Yinchuana za każdym razem, kiedy mieli okazję poczuć się jak małżeństwo, wieczorami we wspólnym łóżku, wyznając sobie miłość w najbardziej fizyczny sposób.

\- Sam znasz Yue Yinchuana. Gdyby marzył o żonie, z pewnością by o tym powiedział. Z tego, co wiem, rozumuje w tej sprawie podobnie jak ja – odpowiada dyplomatycznie, patrząc w swoje dłonie, jakby w obawie, że cesarz wyczyta z jego oczu prawdę. A tej jeszcze akurat z Yuanshim nie chciał ryzykować. – Jeśli cesarz bardzo chce okazać mu swoją wdzięczność, pewnie lepszym pomysłem byłoby ofiarowanie mu własnego domostwa w mieście…

Cesarz nagle opiera się łokciami o swoją ławę i opuszcza głowę na podparte dłonie.

\- Brat Feizhan oczywiście ma rację. Ale… - wygląda, jakby zmierzał wreszcie do prawdziwego celu rozmowy na ten nieoczekiwany temat. – Czy ja aby też nie jestem zbyt zajęty na żonę w takim razie? Czemu więc jej pragnę? Póki co sprawami wewnątrz pałacu zajmuje się matka brata Yuanjii, ale nie wydaje mi się to odpowiednie. Bracie Feizhan, co myślisz o tym, żeby zacząć szukać mi żony? Wiem, że tobie mogę z tym zaufać.

Feizhan ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale tylko potwierdza, że się tym zajmie. Nie ma pojęcia, jak się akurat do tego zabrać, ale jest pewien, że ciocia Xun będzie miała wiele przydatnych rad na ten temat. Nie wspominając o Meng Qianxue. Musi się zastanowić, jak wspomnieć w liście do niej o tym temacie, nie wyjaśniając na wszelki wypadek, o kogo dokładnie chodzi…

\- Przy okazji może też mógłbyś rozejrzeć się za odpowiednim domem dla generała Yue, w rzeczy samej zbyt długo to zaniedbaliśmy. Ufam, że brat Feizhan będzie najlepiej wiedział, co się najbardziej spodoba naszemu generałowi? – dodaje Yuanshi, patrząc na Feizhana porozumiewawczo z uśmiechem, który tak bardzo przypomina cesarzową w jej dobrych dniach. Zdaje się, że jednak wie więcej, niż daje po sobie znać na co dzień.

Tak właśnie upływają dni Feizhana w czasie wojny. Miesiące stresujących narad, godziny wysłuchiwania raportów z działań na froncie, nieprzespane noce. A w międzyczasie niezliczone dyskusje z doświadczonymi swatkami na temat cech, którymi powinna charakteryzować się przyszła cesarzowa, i przeglądanie wraz z ciocią Xun setek portretów młodych dam. Po kolejnych kurtuazyjnych wizytach w domach wybranych panien, Feizhan coraz bardziej rozumie frustracje i zmęczenie Yinchuana z jego pierwszych miesięcy spędzonych na dworze.

Ale nawet to wszystko zdaje się tylko zwiększać jego tęsknotę.

 

*

 

W końcu w pierwszych dniach lata dostają wieść o kapitulacji Donghai. Sprawiedliwość dosięgła pana Mozi, który według słów posłańca został zamordowany przez własnych generałów, kiedy po kolejnej dotkliwej porażce zakazał im złożenia broni.

Młody żołnierz, który przyniósł tę szczęśliwą wiadomość, jest jeszcze prawie dzieckiem w oczach Feizhana. Ale jego kamienna twarz daje świadectwo wszystkim okropieństwom, których doświadczył przez długie miesiące walk. Jego głos załamuje się na ostatnich słowach o tym, że kiedy wyruszał, armia wciąż zbierała niedobitków z pola walki, a patrole przemierzały plaże w poszukiwaniu ostatnich ocalałych… Cesarz obsypuje słaniającego się na nogach chłopaka lawiną pytań o bilans zysków i strat, o stan zdrowia generałów, o to, jak szacuje się, ilu z wysłanych stu tysięcy wróci do swoich rodzin.

Jednak młody żołnierz wie niewiele, tylko tyle, że najdalej trzy dni po nim do stolicy miała wyruszyć pierwsza część wojsko, więc w końcu zostawiają go w spokoju. Cesarz przetrzymuje Feizhana i ministrów jeszcze długo, próbując rozeznać się w ich opiniach, na koniec wspomina o tym, że tym razem nie ma przepuść, trzeba będzie zorganizować ucztę.

\- Poczekajmy jednak z ogłoszeniem zwycięstwa, przynajmniej do powrotu kilku pierwszych tysięcy – radzi mu Feizhan, czując, że sam musi hamować powściągliwością radosny trzepot w sercu.

Yue Yinchuan żyje! Nie wiadomo, w jakim jest dokładnie stanie, sześć miesięcy trudnych walk na każdym musiało odcisnąć swój ślad… Ale żyje i wraca. Nic więcej w tej chwili się nie liczy.

Kiedy wreszcie mija pierwszy szok, Feizhan zabiera się za przygotowania. Przekazuje pani Tan wieści o jej mężu, wyjaśnia cioci Xun jak tylko może najjaśniej, czemu musi ją opuścić na kilka dni, a kiedy ta dowiaduje się, że chodzi o powitanie zwycięskiego generała Yue, sama postanawia się zaangażować. Feizhan nie wie, jak wiele jego adoptowana matka domyśla się na temat ich związku, jednak cieszy go, jak wielką jej sympatią cieszy się Yinchuan.

Kolejne pięć dni spędzają przygotowując jego nowy dom. Feizhan zadbał, żeby było w nim miejsce na strzelnicę, duża biblioteka oraz altana, w której będą mogli spędzać letnie wieczory, grając w Xianqi[4].

Feizhan dwa razy dziennie odwiedza teraz mury miasta, w nadziei, że w ten sposób uda mu się dowiedzieć jako pierwszemu o powrocie wojsk. Dopiero jednak siódmego dnia słyszy dobrą nowinę, w drodze na cesarski dwór. Natychmiast zawraca w stronę wrót, wspina się na bramę i na własne oczy widzi kurz z daleka zapowiadający przybycie wielkiej masy ludzi. Wraca zawiadomić cesarza i już przy nim zostaje tak, że kiedy generałowie przybywają na audiencję oddać wojskową pieczęć, może zza tronu obserwować ich powrót.

Wszyscy wyglądają na strudzonych, wychudli, a spod grubej warstwy kurzu wyglądają przekrwione białka oczu w nienaturalnie spalonych słońcem twarzach. Tan Heng jedną z rąk ma na temblaku, jednak nie daje po sobie znać, jakoby odczuwał jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Pozostali żołnierze w większości są w podobnym stanie, z bandażami oplatającymi czoła, szyje, wystającymi spod rękawów koszuli, widocznych przez szpary w znoszonych zbrojach.

Skupia się na nich wszystkich, bo czuje, że jeśli pozwoli swoim oczom spocząć na dłużej niż sekundę na Yinchuanie, ugną się pod nim nogi. Tak wielka jest ulga, którą sprawia mu jego widok.

Nie wie, kiedy ani gdzie uciekł mu czas między powitaniem, a chwilą, w której wychodzi z sali tronowej. Niebo jest przeraźliwie bladoniebieskie, puste, a żar, który się z niego leje, sprawia, że na horyzoncie cały krajobraz migocze i lśni. Feizhan bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy i tak trwa, jakby nie wiedział, na co czeka.

Budzi go dotyk dłoni na ramieniu, a kiedy się odwraca, widzi go. Yinchuan uśmiecha się do niego czule, mimo znojów widocznych w całej jego postaci. Tak jak pozostali jest brudny, cuchnie końskim potem, a jego kości policzkowe zdają się przysłaniać całą kochaną twarz. W jego oczach jednak Feizhan widzi tylko odbicie swojej własnej ulgi, ciepło i kruchość, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że tutaj jest, że tutaj są obaj, razem.

\- Chodźmy do domu – wzdycha ciężko Tan Heng, który nagle wychyla się zza pleców Yinchuana, jakby nie wiedział, że właśnie przerywa swoim przyjaciołom wzruszający moment. – Xiao-Pei na pewno już tam rozpacza, że przybyliśmy tak dawno, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem nikogo do niej wysłać…

\- Tak, oczywiście. Ale my z generałem Yue wstąpimy tylko na chwilkę, mam mu coś do pokazania – odpowiada ze śmiechem Feizhan i we trzech ruszają w dół schodów.

 

*

 

\- Po co mi nowy dom? – nie jest tym, co Feizhan oczekiwał usłyszeć od Yinchuana po przekazaniu mu kluczy.

Stoją w ogrodzie nowego domu generała, tuż przed schodami prowadzącymi do altany. Yinchuan patrzy z niedowierzaniem na gałęzie uginające się od żółtych śliwek, na starannie przystrzyżone krzewy, wygląda, jak dziecko, które zgubiło się w drodze do domu, odkrywając, że otacza go nagle inny, nieznany świat.

\- Cesarz uznał, że to najwyższa pora, żeby generał otrzymał swoje miejsce w stolicy. Ma nadzieję, że w ten sposób utrzyma go przy sobie na dłużej – Feizhan nie patrzy mu w oczy. Czyżby się mylił? Czyżby niepotrzebnie żywił się nadzieją przez te długie miesiące, nadzieją na to, że słowa wypowiedziane przez Yinchuana przed ich rozstaniem były szczere… Nie, nie zamierza w niego wątpić. Coś innego jest tu problemem.

Zerka na niego i napotyka uważne spojrzenie jego oczu.

\- Powiedziałem, że do ciebie wrócę. Nie musisz wymyślać sposobów na to, żeby mnie przy sobie utrzymać – Yinchuan mówi ze szczerą prostotą, jakby czytał w myślach Feizhana. – Nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że mógłbym mieć własny dom. Wiem, że nasza sytuacja nie jest na dworze tak prosta, jak by to było w Qianzhou… Nie możemy tak po prostu zamieszkać razem, jak bardzo bym tego nie pragnął. Ale jestem prostym żołnierzem… Nie wiem, co zrobić z takim miejscem. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Feizhan łapie go za rękę i podchodzi bliżej.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada. Kładzie rękę Yinchuana na swojej piersi, żeby usłyszał, jak spokojne jest jego serce. – Masz moją pomoc, tak jak resztę mnie. Tak wiele już przetrwaliśmy, ufam więc, że póki jesteśmy razem poradzimy sobie i tutaj.

Wie, że nie będzie łatwo, wie, że przyjdą trudne czasy, kryzysy, kłótnie, znudzenie codziennością. Spokój na dworze nie będzie trwał wiecznie. Wojny wracają zawsze, prędzej czy później któryś z sąsiadów ponownie poczuje się silniejszy albo zostanie przejęty przed nowego, ambitniejszego władcę. Feizhan wie też, że smutek w jego sercu wciąż tkwi zadrą wrośniętą w blizny, a przez ostatnie lata odkrył, że nie ma przed nim ucieczki. Tak jak każdego roku przychodzie zima i należy się na nią przygotować, żeby ją przetrwać bez szwanku, tak będzie w jego życiu. Stracił zbyt wiele, żeby o tym tak łatwo zapomnieć, ale wie, że przynajmniej nareszcie pogodził się ze sobą samym.

W pełni świadomy swojego szczęścia, w ich nowym domu, trzymając w ramionach Yinchuana, nie patrzy w przyszłość z lękiem, ale z ciekawością tego wszystkiego, co ich obu razem w niej czeka.

 

 

_fin_

 

[1] Song (頌)  - Hymny (40 wierszy) - część Księgi Pieśni Pięcioksięgu Konfucjańskiego,  pieśni o charakterze religijnym, związane z kultem przodków, głównie domu rządzącego rodu.

[2] Tao Yuanming (ur. 365, zm. 427) – chiński poeta, prekursor poezji ludowej; powyższy cytat jest bardzo luźnym tłumaczeniem fragmentu angielskiego tłumaczenia Williama Ackera wiersza „Written on the Ninth Day of the Ninth Month of the Year yi-yu”.

[3] Fenghuang – Chiński feniks; kojarzony bardzo pozytywnie. Jest symbolem cnoty i wdzięku. Fenghuang symbolizuje też połączenie yin i yang. Pojawia się w spokojnych i szczęśliwych czasach, a ukrywa, gdy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo.

[4] Xianqi – chińskie szachy, dla odróżnienia od czarno-białych Weiqi używanych do gry w Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszyscym, którzy dotrwali do końca, bardzo dziękuję :)
> 
> Ten fanfik wyrwał mi z życia trzy tygodnie, i chociaż wiedziałam, od początku, że to będzie duży projekt, to nie spodziewałam się, że aż w takim stopniu mnie zaangażuje. Przy 50 stronie worda oficjalnie się poddałam. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna wszystkim moim znajomym, którzy ze zrozumieniem potraktowali tłumaczenia pod tytułem "nie mogę się z tobą spotkać, piszę fanfika do serialu, który widziały w tym kraju trzy osoby" i dalej mnie lubią. Ogromne podziękowania dla Hek, która motywowała mnie najlepszymi screenshotami z drugiego sezonu Nirvany jak najzacniejszy Tan Heng wspierał Yue Yinchuana. I za to, że tylko trochę na mnie zemściła, kiedy nie chciałam zdradzać spoilerów. Bez jej poświęcenia tego fika by nie było.  
> Polecam także wszystkim płyty zespołu Typhoon, które robiły mi za idealnie wpasowujący się w atmosferę fika background noise przez całą jego długość.


End file.
